


Like One of Your French Girls

by Poisonouspassion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!ivan, Cheating, Child Abuse, Goth!Ivan, M/M, Model!Alfred, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonouspassion/pseuds/Poisonouspassion
Summary: Popularity came easy to Alfred in college but never in the way he wanted. He was invited to all of the parties but only as eye-candy, still, it was better than how he was treated at home or just being ignored. Another student, Ivan, found contentment in the opposite lifestyle. He kept to himself and his artistic pursuits and was satisfied as long as he was ignored. All it takes is a figure drawing class for these two to cross paths and their lives to change drastically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! So, so, so excited to be posting again (very conveniently landing on Friday as well xD). I'll keep to the weekly postings and this will have a fair few chapters so I hope there are still a handful of you guys looking forward to stuff and, even better, that you guys will enjoy it!

The professor walked into the barely lit classroom. "Hello Class. Today we will be drawing a live model. He has done this before so we are lucky to still have him. Now, he will be standing here in the middle. You can offer him some ideas on what you want to draw but nothing sexual."  
Some of the people in the room snickered and awed jokingly.  
"Alright everyone, get ready, we’re starting in five."

Ivan grabbed the tools out of his bag, some pencils and a large sketchbook, and situated himself comfortably on the wooden horse. He knew from experience once he got into the rhythm of drawing he wouldn't move so he might as well shift now. He glanced at the clock at the corner of the room, it was in an old style that Ivan had always enjoyed, the model would be there in the next couple of minutes. Ivan settled into position and watched the door, he tossed around ideas to the type of person that would come in. Typically they were extremes of one type or the other; shy or confident, sheltered or whorish. He had settled on a confident and casual person since the professor had stated that not only was the model male but that he was experienced so he was either confident with his body, a glutton for attention, or needed the money. Ivan watched the door and waited.

Alfred walked in right on time and, after a short chat with the teacher, he placed his bag by the changing room. He stepped into the closet-like room and undressed; wrapping himself in a robe for decency before coming out.  
The teacher set up the mobile table complete with a fan/heater for temperature comfort.  
Alfred smiled in thanks and shrugged off the robe. The teacher adjusted the lights as Alfred laid down on his back, a pillow under his lower back to add more of a bend. He moved his hands above his head, relaxing. His body was on display for the class. His head settled comfortably to the side, eyes on the ceiling…for now.  
The teacher smiled, looking around the class as the students moved for their desired viewpoint "…Alright…you have 20 minutes…work hard to get the outline…be sure to get some details too… Good luck and begin."

Ivan watched him and was internally pleased at getting close if not completely correct on the description, the poses the model chose would tell the rest of the story. He focused and set to work on capturing the form in front of him. He preferred the side view as it gave him more to work with and a much easier perspective.  
He worked quickly, zoning out on everything else and finishing the basic lines easily; using the rest of the time for the extra detail such as muscle emphasis and some shading.

After 20 minutes Alfred stood, getting in a more direct position for the next pose. His whole front facing much of the class. Alfred made eye contact with the closest student and smiled at the Russian. He moved so his arms were on his hips, giving Ivan a great pose.

Ivan was a little put-off by the model facing him but paid no mind as he started on a fresh sheet and followed the same pattern as before but focusing more on the defined chest and abdominal muscles and the sharp, clean angles of the hips; leaving the difficult hands for last.

 

This went on for an hour before the teacher gave Alfred a break. Alfred pulled on his robe and strolled around the classroom to stretch his legs and see what everyone was drawing. He stopped at Ivan, staring at his drawing "Wow…you make me look great…" he smiled at the man.

Ivan tensed, not appreciating the intrusion on his work but used to it enough that he was able to brush it off with a clipped comment of "Thanks…" He cleaned up a couple of stray lines, set his things on the board of the horse, and fixed one of the chains on his pants that had become caught on one of the many zippers; unhooking it quickly and ignoring the tanned and tall blond still standing next to him.

Alfred smiled "You’re welcome… Hi…I’m Alfred…" he held out his hand to him. "I hope that my positions are ok for you…" he chuckled gently.

"My name is Ivan" he responded as he took Alfred’s hand. "Yes, you have an excellent form, but if you could work in more angles I would appreciate it" he kept his tone and face stoic for the most part, not trying to lead the man either way.

Alfred nodded, excited to do what he could to help the artist "Alright, I can do that when the break is over…so…what do you normally do after this class?" he asked, sitting down on the horse next to Ivan. His robe slipping open the slightest bit from his movements to reveal a thin strip of his chest.

And with that Ivan's personality analysis was complete, though the name did help as he had heard it around campus, Alfred was the confident whorish type. With it figured out he lost a bit of interest but stayed polite "Drop my things off at my apartment and make dinner."

"Ah…so that sounds fun…I am going back to mine too…" he sighed gently, sensing Ivan drawing back but wanting to try for a new friend. "Maybe we can see each other around… Hang out? …You seem cool…" he smiled a bit.

"Perhaps and thanks, you too" Ivan answered. He was a little wary, people did not generally want to talk to him unless they had to and they tried to avoid being near him as much as possible. But he took everything that was said with a grain of salt, the blond was just trying to make conversation.

Alfred sighed softly "…Alright…I see you want to be left alone… Guess I’ll see you around…" he got up and went back to the table. He sat down on the other side, sighing as he played with his robe and waited for the class to start again.

Ivan nodded and shifted on the uncomfortable seat of the horse as he waited for the class to begin. He passed the time by watching the other students and how they interacted, just simply people watching.

The teacher came in, telling Alfred to get in the position he wanted for the next chunk of time. Alfred twisted his body as much as he could while staying comfortable to give Ivan the angles he wanted but he didn't face him. He just stared at the white wall with geometric drawings scattered about, letting himself be drawn.

Ivan got back into drawing but he did notice that Alfred’s attitude had changed, making him much more tense instead of the fluid grace he had possessed earlier. He sighed and just drew what he saw, frustrated with himself over whatever he had said to disturb the man. He would try to make amends when he got the chance but for now he would take the poses as they came. He finished the current one and got an idea and while it was extremely out of the ordinary for his behavior he decided to do it anyway. With a quick glance up he flipped the sheet over and doodled a nervous face with the words 'Sorry!' next to it. The sentiment was silly but Ivan hoped it would improve the man's mood from what was said; there was no reason for the other students' art to suffer because of an upset model.

Alfred moved to the next position, turning back to Ivan for the new position. He laid down on his stomach, shifting the pillow to his upper chest and resting his arms and head on it. He crossed his legs and settled on the area his large robe covered, his hand resting against his face as he eyes flicked around. He blushed a bit when he saw the simple but cute picture hanging off of Ivan’s sketchbook. He blushed and glanced away, unable to move once the timer started, but he could still see the Russian.  
"This is the last one for the day…make it a great one" the professor smiled as he wandered around the room, assisting some students and giving tips or encouragement when needed.

Ivan smiled the slightest bit as Alfred regained some of the relaxed nature he had before and started the new picture, taking more time on the smaller details for practice, especially the slightly curled hand and the definition of the crossed legs and how they helped to support the slightly arched position.

Alfred blushed more as he watched Ivan, taking in all details. Alfred closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. His legs shook a bit from the cold room.

Ivan's eyes flicked up from the well shaped legs back to the blond's face and decided that, in this pose, the closed eyes worked better so he changed the eyes on his picture. Considering that Alfred was a seasoned model he should be able to get a more powerful pose for the strong gaze another time.

Alfred stretched when the teacher called the class "…Alright. Class is over. Remember to keep these images for your portfolios."  
Alfred sat up, pulling on his robe before walking to the changing room and redressing. He walked out, grabbing his bag and getting the next appointment day from the teacher. Once he had the check in hand, Alfred set out on his way; stopping outside the art building to sit on the steps to enjoy the nice, warm evening.

Ivan packed his things and left; nodding a goodbye to the teacher as he walked by. He exited a side door and relaxed in the quiet evening as he leaned against one of the sculptures made by previous students outside.

 

Alfred sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. "……" He was on his phone, texting his mother. The phrase ‘family issues’ didn’t come close to the problems he had and while both of his parents caused problems, his father was the worst and he worried for his mom. He sighed harshly through his nose.

Ivan heard the dejected sigh just around the corner and spotted Alfred. The blond felt it would be awkward to try to start a conversation after the last one and so, with the smaller male busy with his phone, Ivan felt it best to keep to himself. He moved quietly, planning dinner with the image of Alfred lingering in his mind.

Alfred whispered a few cuss words, slamming his phone into his bag. He lit another cig before standing up. His sour mood shown with each action as he began to walk towards his apartment.

Ivan furrowed his brows, curiosity getting the better of him, and called out "Alfred!" and jogged a bit to catch up quickly, chains jingling as he moved. "You were fine a moment ago what happened?"

Alfred stopped, looking over at Ivan with the slightest suspicion "Why? Why do you want to know?" He stared at Ivan and gave in, the irritating situation making him short on patience and just wanting to rant it all out "I have major at home problems and my mom turns a blind eye… It makes me mad, ok?"

"You have every right to be mad" Ivan said defensively "but don't get mad at me. I'll leave you alone if you'd prefer."

"…" He looked away. "You look at me like everyone else does… Campus whore is my title…I get it…but just because I’ve had sex with a few people…doesn't make that who I am…" He sighed, suddenly feeling drained "No one understands…I thought you might be different…" he looked at the other student. "Have a good day Ivan…" He met the violet gaze that was even more pronounced with the man’s black and silver outfit in better lighting before walking towards his building again, holding his shoulder bag close.

"I never said that was what I thought. My first impression was that you are confident, the robe slipping may have been slutty but I have enough sense to know that you were not hitting on me." Ivan sighed "But I also know a bit of the reputation you hold on campus even though I don't allow that to shape my views of a person and I'd like that you didn't think so little of me." Ivan went silent and continued the walk to his apartment, noticing that they were going in the same direction, at least so far. He walked quietly with Alfred only a couple feet ahead.

Alfred looked back, feeling the awkward tension increase. He stopped and let Ivan catch up. He walked with the man. "…You really are a fantastic artist...." He said, blushing a bit. "So, uh, you live in the campus apartments? I live in building A…room 435…what about you?"

"I'm just down the hall in 430. And thanks, you are a good subject. Most can't hold their form that still for very long" Ivan answered, able to relax a bit now that the ice between them had broken.

"…I worked hard to be able to stay still…I wanted to work for my pay and not be shitty…" he grinned. "Oh, sweet… Maybe we can hang sometime? I have no roommates so…we don't have to worry about them…"

"Your efforts are greatly appreciated" Ivan said, offering a small quirk of his lips, the closest he had gotten to a smile so far. "Maybe and my place is alright but there are a couple of people living with me though they are hardly there."

Alfred nodded "Don't worry…I’ll keep my hands to myself…" He walked up the stairs with Ivan. Alfred stopped at his door, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't do this for most people but…if you need me to model for you…I can come by sometime… Strictly business…maybe to practice…" he looked up at the bigger man.

"While I'm sure that's against whatever rules they set it would be a big help. Would you need to be paid?"

"You don't have to pay me…I'm doing it out of kindness… Just let me know if you want to do it tonight or any day you want to…" He smiled at the man "I'm free everyday after 2."

"I don't have the most steady schedule but I'm free for the rest of the day if you want to come over later."

Alfred nodded "…" he took Ivan's hand and wrote his number on the pale skin. "…Text me and let me know…I’ll do as many poses you want… I am free the rest of the day…just let me know…" he smiled.

"Alright, I'll text you later tonight" Ivan said as he glanced at the number on his hand. "Talk to you later" Ivan said as he walked to his door and unlocked it, walking in.

Alfred nodded, going into his dorm. He sighed, sliding down the door. He felt something…just a bit…for the Russian. He sighed again before laying his head on his knees for a few moments until he got up and took a shower.

Ivan sent his things down by his bedroom door and listened around for a couple of moments, 'No one's here' he thought with a small sigh. From time-to-time he just wished for a bit of a break in the monotony of life to make things a little less pointless; even if his roommates could be pricks. He shut his door and changed into his casual home wear. It was comfortable even if it was not the kind of thing he typically wore, being of light coloured material and without adornments, and went to the small but functional kitchen to start dinner.

Alfred cooked a small meal for himself. He rubbed his hand through his hair as he watched a bit of Spongebob as he waited for a text from his secret crush.

Ivan made a decent dinner and sat on the small couch as he thought about what pose would be good and where the best lighting would be.

Alfred sat on his couch, watching TV. He had finished his dinner and was now relaxing. He placed his phone on the table; more than a little eager for Ivan’s message.

Ivan finished, cleaned up, and grabbed his phone. Having plugged in Alfred’s number while cooking it was easy to send a simple message "Come over in 10 minutes?"

Alfred smiled, texting him back. "Alright!" he waited ten minutes, TV show ignored and leg bouncing, before coming over to Ivan's place in a robe and his boxers still on for the walk over. "Hmm…" He knocked on the door, keeping the robe shut.

 

Ivan set everything up and heard a knock at the door and answered, ushering Alfred in. "Please take a seat on the recliner facing the couch and you can keep the robe on." Ivan shut and locked the door before heading back to the couch and grabbing his sketch pad and waited for Alfred to sit so he could finish adjusting the nearby floor lamp for the best shadows.

Alfred nodded, sitting down in the seat. "Anything special?" he asked, getting in a relaxed pose. He exhaled comfortably.

"For now I just want to practice hands and facial features." He made himself comfortable and started "Just pick a couple of comfortable poses and we can cycle through them."

Alfred nodded, making his hands in an interesting position for Ivan and made a relaxed facial pose. He sighed gently before staying very still.

Ivan got into his focused position and started. The lighting here wasn't the best but it would still work for what he had in mind and it was better than the dim central bulb in his room. A distant part of his mind mused that getting a lamp like the one in use now would be a good idea if this was to continue.

Alfred stayed perfectly still, giving Ivan what he wanted. He was great at his job. You could barely tell he was breathing.

Ivan finished a few quick sketches and flipped to a new page to work on the face, spending more time but trying to get the details more realistically.

Alfred blushed and said sorry really quick before sneezing. "I am so sorry…" he looked at Ivan, so red.

Ivan laughed a bit, quietly "It's alright, relax. That's the most important part for a natural looking picture, a relaxed and comfortable model."

Alfred nodded, relaxing. "It is hard around you…" he muttered, blushing as he relaxed again. "Alright…"

Ivan started a new face and smiled unknowingly as he added a bit of shading for the blush, and the strong gaze that seemed to capture him more he could ever hope to replicate but he would try.

Alfred blushed, trying to relax a bit as he felt Ivan's eyes on him "…Ah…so…are you in a relationship with anyone?"

Ivan, focused on what he was doing more than the question, just responded with a little grunt and went quiet again, at least until he was done and he pulled away for a bit to look over the drawings.

Alfred relaxed sighing a bit "I see…" he rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Hm, I need practice on the knuckles…could you curl your hand slightly and give me a little bit on it?"

Alfred smiled, nodding doing as he was told "So…ah… What do you do all day?"

"Some form…of this…or computer with a bit of gaming, I have a few platforms in my room. And of course whatever school related work I have in addition to a weekend job. What about you?" Ivan stopped and glanced up to converse since he couldn't quite process and draw at the same time.

"About the same thing… Work on some homework and…watch some TV…" he smiled. "Now…maybe helping you with school is on my list…" he chuckled, blushing.

"What is your major?" Ivan asked curious about the blond wanting to participate more in his life.

"…Criminal justice…working to become a police officer in the military…" he looked down at his hands, many people didn't agree with his life chooses about going in.

"Hm, I'm not really taking any justice or economic classes but if you know history well I could use the help. I'm fairly good in sciences if you need any help with that" Ivan offered.

Alfred smiled, nodding. "I am the best at History! Oh yes, please! I suck at sciences…!" he looked at Ivan. "I think we can help each other in many ways…drawing, history, and science for sure!"

"I'm pleased" Ivan said smiling "would you like a break or to stop? Or a drink?"

Alfred blushed a bit "…A drink sounds amazing…got any milk?"

"Sure" Ivan set his sketchbook on the coffee table in front of him and went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk and returned shortly after, handing the glass to Alfred.

Alfred was looking at his sketches "You are so amazing…these are beautiful…" he took the milk gently, hand brushing Ivan's.

"Thank you" Ivan said, the slightest blush dusting his pale cheeks "but I still have a lot of practice before I'll be where I want to be…"

Alfred nodded, sipping his milk "I understand that… You are off to an amazing start for sure… You draw so beautifully it's so amazing…I've never been drawn so…you are clearly amazing…" he blushed, looking up at Ivan.

Ivan's blush blossomed across his face and he looked away, not sure how to take the sincerity in his tone. He fidgeted a bit, unconsciously playing with his tongue ring that had gone unnoticed till his concentration slipped and it caused him to slightly lisp a quick "Thank you."

Alfred saw the tongue ring and stood up "You have a tongue ring?!" he moved very close to Ivan, staring at his mouth.

Ivan’s eyes went wide for an instant but he calmed down quickly "Yes…" he said and opened his mouth a bit to show it, it was a smooth black ball with thin red stripes crisscrossing it.

Alfred blushed, leaning in more "That is amazing…I've always wanted one but I could never pull it off like you…" His eyes moving from his tongue to his eyes, his dark blues meeting the purple before he blushed dark and backed off some. "Ah…so…umm…anymore poses?" He rubbed his hand through his hair. He clearly had a thing for Ivan.

It was just the slightest bit awkward with the little bit of tension in the room but Ivan pushed through the residual blush as he spoke "Could you take off the robe and turn your back to me and try to tense as many muscles as you can."

Alfred nodded. He gently dropped the robe and stepped out of his boxers, sitting on the couch naked with his back to Ivan. He blushed as his hands lay on his own lap.

Ivan was surprised to see that Alfred was essentially naked under the robe but he should have guessed because he was wearing the robe in the first place. Even still, he was all the more surprised that Alfred had stripped completely when he was really only focusing on the back. Ivan blushed a bit too strongly but it faded as he started drawing.

Alfred stayed still for Ivan. His blush was clear on his face as his hands covered his privates.

Ivan glanced up as he finished the outline and started on the shading. He smiled as he saw that the blond was blushing so hard that his neck and ears were tinted pink. "No reason to be embarrassed, it's just us" Ivan said trying to offer a bit of comfort even if he could feel his face heat up as well.

Alfred blushed, nodding "Ah…yes it is just us…" he whispered, closing his eyes. ‘But…it is _you_ …’ he thought. He relaxed a bit "Ah…" his eyes opened again, wanting to see Ivan.

Ivan just shook his head and started adding the definition "Hm…" Ivan pulled away from his paper with a slightly displeased face. "Could you hunch forward a bit and square your shoulders?"

Alfred was a bit confused and tried to do it "Like this?" he asked.

"Close but…hmm" Ivan set his stuff on the table and got behind and slightly to the side of Alfred "More like……this" he said using a surprisingly gentle touch on his back to get it down a bit more and pulled his arm out a bit, his elbow resting on his knee and repeating on the other side. "Now just tense your back…"

Alfred was bright red. Alfred’s eyes were down as he tensed up "Ah…th-this right?"

"Perfect thank you" Ivan turned around and sat back on the couch and got back to drawing. He glanced up frequently as he worked and admired the beautiful definition Alfred had "You have amazing definition in your back" he said rather casually, not focusing on much else than getting the shading correct.

Alfred blushed again "Ah…thank you…I work out every now and then…you have amazing definition in your chest and arms…" he blushed even more and he was starting to think it was going to become a permanent part of his face.

Ivan paused and felt his own face flush when he realized what Alfred had said "Th-thank you…" Ivan was not used to compliments, especially ones about his body. He wasn't quite sure how to take it, especially considering Alfred hasn't seen his chest just his arms, unless it was noticeable even with the baggy shirt…he just went back to drawing but the blush persisted.

Alfred smiled a bit. His eyes shining from his little crush's reaction. "Ah…" he moved a bit but stayed how Ivan wanted. He had a few scars here and there but they added to his beauty.

Ivan was just finishing so he didn't mind that Alfred had moved. He put on the finishing touches and flipped to a new sheet. "If you want to you can take a break or just move into any position you like."

 

Alfred nodded and took his chance. He moved, laying out on the couch. He placed his arms above his head, head turned slightly towards Ivan. His cheeks red. He watched the man. "Is this ok?" he asked, blushing as he stretched out on the couch.

Ivan blushed as Alfred stretched out on the couch so close to him, not touching but still very close "Y-yes" he stuttered a bit and grabbed his book again and focused on the angles, especially in the arms and neck.

Alfred relaxed. He smiled, watching Ivan draw. "Hmm so serious…" he teased a bit.  
Just then Ivan's roommates strolled in the door "Yo I'm—DUDE! You got a babe naked on the couch! Hot damn!" Gilbert announced with a grin the moment he noticed the situation.  
Alfred shot up, covering himself as best he could.  
Francis smirked "Oh my…or is this for us?"

Ivan tensed and handed Alfred his sketchbook since his robe was out of reach. He narrowed his eyes and dropped the calm demeanor he had instantly "Art practice…" he explained as he stood and grabbed his robe and boxers "now give him privacy." He handed the items to Alfred and stood in front of him, using his form to help block the onlookers.

Alfred was so red. He quickly started pulling clothes on.  
Gilbert laughed "Come on bro…I can tell that’s Alfred… He’s been with half the campus so why not just hand him over for a bit and you can go back to drawing later when we’re done…" purred with a wink.  
Alfred’s eyes widened more as he fought to get the robe on, his nervousness making everything more difficult.

"He did not come here for this and he obviously has no interest in going with you" Ivan glared at the two men.

Gilbert chuckled "Bet you were thinking about doing that…hmm? Have him already laying on the couch naked…"  
Alfred tied the robe closed "…Ivan…I think…I'm going to go back…" he whispered, clearly upset.

Ivan glanced behind him and nodded. He pulled Alfred to his side and led him past the door "I'm so sorry about them. I should have considered the possibility of them walking in."

Alfred nodded, holding his robe closed "Ah…it is ok…" he whispered as they made cat calls at him. Alfred loved being against Ivan though, he felt…safe. "I'm sorry we couldn’t finish your practice…I hope to see you around…" He kissed Ivan's cheek before running the rest of the way down the hall to his room before Gilbert and Francis hung out the door, calling him sexual names and trying to get him back.

Ivan stood at the door making sure Alfred got to his room alright and reentered, closing the door behind him. He gathered his things and grabbed a soda before heading back to his room, ignoring the others.

Gilbert smirked "So did you get it in??" he gave Ivan's shoulder a good slap.  
Francis laughed "I bet you did, mon ami…" They followed him.  
"Did you get his number? I've wanted to get with that for awhile!" called Gilbert.

Ivan said nothing and just slammed his door in their faces, regretting with all of his being the assholes he lived with, even though he wasn’t entirely aware that they were _this_ bad. He sighed and opened the drink, settling at his desk to review the drawings he had done both here and back in class. He admired Alfred’s form both as a person, he was very attractive, and as a model. He knew how to position himself well and kept almost unnaturally still when he needed to. He set everything down and turned on his computer, turning on some music the moment he could to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know your opinions on this I'd love to get a comment or message! I hope you enjoyed it and are eager for the next chapter, tootles for now!
> 
> ~Poison


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred slid down the door, holding his knees to himself. That was horrible. He had laid open and exposed for Ivan, letting Ivan see that he trusted him then dumb-ass A and B walked in. He shivered, head down. Things were made worse as he heard the ringtone for his mother. He picked up his cell and listened to the screaming in the background and her crying.

Ivan was mad about how the others acted but there was not much he could do. He sighed again and tried to relax. He leaned back and thought about the day, of his and Alfred’s actions, and wondered how they could have become so comfortable with each other in such a short time; especially after a rocky start.

Alfred had pulled himself up and got dressed. He put on sweat pants and an old shirt. He sat on the couch, eating a tub of ice cream. Every now and then a tear would fall. He still felt so embarrassed and sick of how he was treated. How he was seen by everyone…but Ivan…

Ivan just relaxed in his room for a couple of hours before heading to the hallway shower. He needed the heat to calm down before he made himself too angry with Gilbert and Francis' actions and the general embarrassment that came with them.

Gilbert and Francis left the apartment after Ivan got into the shower. They went to Alfred’s room, talking and knocking on the door. Announcing the disgusting things that they wanted to do to Alfred.  
Alfred tried to ignore them but that was next to impossible.  
Gilbert started to try and get in.  
Alfred watched the door from the small kitchen, a knife in hand.

Ivan got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, preferring to air dry. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped, mid-motion as he realised that it was far too quiet. He figured that the others must have left but he had a strong foreboding feeling. Ivan grabbed his phone and opened a message to Alfred "Are you alright?" he sent, feeling silly but at the same time he knew that it wasn't typically good to ignore this type of feeling.

Alfred reached over and grabbed his phone. He text back "No. Help please… Your roommates are trying to get in!" He stared at the door and horror filled his face as the door opened.  
"Oh…hi Al…let’s have a little fun."

Ivan heard his phone go off and he checked the message. His eyes went wide and he tightened his grip, dropping the towel and pulling on the pants he had earlier and running out of the apartment to Alfred’s and running in when he saw the door was open.

Alfred was trying to kick off Gilbert and Francis. Alfred had managed to get in a good cut across Gilbert’s face before they pinned him down. Gilbert had his legs while Francis held down the top. "Little shit…" he spat.  
"Ivan!" screamed the American the moment his figure appeared in the doorway.

Ivan saw red and his mask broke, a terrible rage coming over him as he bolted forward and ripped the men off of Alfred.

Gilbert and Francis fell to the floor. "The fuck man?!?" screamed the German.  
Alfred reached out and grabbed his knife again, backing back into the couch. His shirt was ripped and hanging off his body. He panted, shaking.  
"He is just a whore!" screamed the French man.

"He is fucking human!" Ivan yelled "You have no right to treat him or anyone like this!" He grabbed both of them and pulled them into the hallway that connected all the rooms to the floor of the apartment and threw them to the ground again. As much as he wanted to hurt them he wanted to know that Alfred was alright first. He slammed the door shut and locked it, hoping it would hold this time, before turning to Alfred and offering his hand "Are you hurt?"

Alfred stared at Ivan and dropped his knife. "Ivan…" he jumped off the couch and into his arms. "Thank you!! Thank you so much!" he cried, whispering it over and over.

Ivan held him, eyes wide with surprise as he held the strong back and trembling form. He looked down at Alfred, a few inches shorter than him and he spoke "Are you alright?"

Alfred held him close, cuddling into his chest. "Yes…they didn't get me…I cut Gilbert but…he didn't get me…" he whispered, breathing in his smell lightly. "…Thank you Ivan…" he had a death grip on the man.

"I don't care about him I'm just sorry that I put you in that situation in the first place." Ivan rested his head lightly on Alfred’s, his arms still lightly wrapped around Alfred’s waist.

Alfred relaxed in his arms, happy to be there. "…Can you…can you stay…?" he asked, cuddling deeper into his chest. His nose pressed against his sternum.

"As long as you would like me to" Ivan said, happy that Alfred had calmed down a bit. He was enjoying the closeness but he was also unsure of how to act around Alfred. He didn't usually talk to people much and, even with all the closeness and contact, he realized that there wasn't anything between them. Still…Ivan was starting to wish that there was…

 

Alfred nodded, pulling Ivan to the couch. He climbed on his lap. He cuddled into his neck, relaxing . "Thank you…" he whispered, hand on his chest. He leaned back a bit, looking Ivan in the face. "You are the best…" he whispered, kissing his cheek gently. "…Can I get you anything?" he asked shyly, innocent but he was flirting a bit.

Ivan blushed and glanced away "A drink?" He just wasn't sure what to do. He did like Alfred, perhaps more than he should given he hasn't known him for long not to mention the whole situation that happened just minutes ago but……he would see how things went. He wouldn't be against a relationship with Alfred but he actually wanted a relationship and he didn't know what Alfred wanted. At this moment it might just be comfort after what happened.

Alfred rubbed his chest, nodding. "Yes…or I could cook you something…" he sighed, pulling off his ripped shirt. "I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable…as embarrassing as it is……I like you Ivan…" Alfred admitted, finally biting the bullet. "I’m all flustered…but…I hope I don't make you feel uncomfortable…" he rubbed his chest slowly, cuddling into his neck. "…Do you mind if we lay down…watch some TV…that is if you don't want a drink…"

Ivan smiled a bit "Ah, that would explain all of the blushing and the touching but it doesn't bother me…" he finished blushing just a bit "if you want to watch something we can."

Alfred nodded, turning on his Xbox and putting on Netflix. He walked back over and sat on Ivan again. "Ah…what do you want to watch?" he asked, cuddling into his neck happily. He loved how warm the Russian was. "…Hmm…" he looked at the TV, still leaning against Ivan.

Ivan smiled and wrapped an arm around Alfred "I am alright with anything but I tend to favour horror if you want to watch something like that."

Alfred gulped nodding. He moved a bit closer, turning on the movie Shutter. Alfred hopped off of Ivan and walked over to the kitchen, turning off all the lights and stalling just a bit; horror wasn’t his strong suit. Alfred walked back over and cuddled into his neck. Alfred relaxed completely. He couldn't get enough of the heat and comfort radiating off of the man and he felt like he could handle just about anything with Ivan pressed against him.

Ivan settled into the couch and settled his arm around Alfred’s waist as the movie started.

Alfred watched the movie with his little love. He cuddled into his neck, heartbeat slowing down not even halfway through. Soft breaths fell against Ivan's neck. Alfred had fallen asleep against the Russian, his hand resting on his chest.

Ivan glanced at Alfred and smiled as he saw that he had fallen asleep. He was tempted to shut the movie off and let him sleep but he didn't want to move and disturb him so he left it on. The ashen blond figured that if he had fallen asleep in the first place it probably wouldn't disturb him plus it was actually a very interesting movie.

Alfred just cuddled closer into his neck. He held on to the man, smiling. He pulled his legs up, his cold toes between Ivan's legs.

Ivan turned just a bit when he felt Alfred move and smiled with the kiss as Alfred positioned himself comfortably and the movie continued.

Alfred started to snore gently, his hands going up to his little hairs on his neck. He wanted to stretch out. He pushed his legs out again, trying to get Ivan to lay with him.

Ivan laughed quietly and pulled Alfred against him and laid down on the couch with Alfred half on top of him and half on his side.

Alfred smiled, this is what he wanted. He cuddled into his chest, gripping on to him. He was out for the night.  
Ivan's roommates still making asses of themselves in the hallway.

Ivan held him close, satisfied that Alfred seemed comfortable again, not caring that they were both shirtless and just enjoyed the closeness and warmth of another person.

He coughed every now and then. He moved closer as the movie went to the credits.

Once the movie finished Ivan was able to focus more on Alfred but with the quiet came the voices and random chaos from the hallway. He sighed but didn't move; didn't want them to ruin another good moment.

Alfred was happily asleep.  
The morons were yelling, laughing, and making crude sounds about Ivan getting laid right now.

As long as Alfred was asleep he wouldn't move but they were getting extremely annoying, especially with the theatrically terrible porn noises. ‘It's not like it would be like that anyway’ Ivan thought before blushing at the fact that he actually just thought casually about how sex would be with Alfred.

Alfred grunted, moving more into his neck. His hand moving higher towards his neck still on his chest. Gilbert laughed loud as he started banging against the wall, joking. Francis making loud sex noises. They didn't know that if Alfred was awake he would win this battle.

Ivan sighed and unwrapped himself from Alfred and walked to the door.

Alfred sat up, yawning. "Ivan?" he whispered. "What’s wrong?" he rubbed his eyes. He sighed when he heard the sex noises. "Ivan…don't let them get to you…" He got up and walked over to Ivan, a spark in his eyes as an idea came to him. "Let's…give them something to hear…" he said softly with a mischievous grin. "Can you pick me up?"

Ivan tilted his head ever so slightly "Of course but what do you have planned?"

"…I want you to pick me up…let me wrap my legs around you… Push me against the door over and over…and let me give them something to listen to…then they will go away…" he smiled with a little blush. He couldn’t deny that there was more than one reason he wanted to do this but he really did want to mess with the irritating duo outside.

Ivan smirked, interested in a little revenge, and nodded. He fixed his stance and held out his arms "Hop up"

Alfred smirked, nodding. He used his shoulders to jump up, wrapping his legs around the man as well as his arms around his neck. Their faces mere inches away. "…Make it as real as you can…" he whispered, his eyes darkened as he was held against the surprisingly fit body.

The closeness made Ivan blush, he really should have thought a bit more about this, "Alright" he whispered simply as he supported Alfred with one hand at his firm waist and one supporting the tight butt. He had seen it earlier but the feel of it was so much better than he had dared imagine. Ivan brought their bodies closer, trying to ignore the puzzle-perfect fit they seemed to have as he pinned Alfred to the wall next to the door with a loud thud and a small grunt.

Alfred gripped his hair. He let out a very shaky, sexy moan. "Ivan…" he whimpered, loud enough that it got quiet outside. "Ah…I need you, ah…!" his voice dripping with need. Alfred rubbed himself subconsciously against the man, getting into the mood. He panted, hands tightening in his hair as his back arched a bit. "There! Touch me! Please!" He screamed, panting louder.  
The two outside pressed their ears to the door, surprised that the two were actually doing anything. It was one thing to mess with them but…to hear it… Gilbert and Francis exchanged looks as they listened in on the salacious actions happening behind the thin door.

Ivan felt a shock of arousal at the sound, a hint of what sex with Alfred would actually be, and he liked it…a lot. He didn't even realise that the outside noises had stopped, he was far too focused on Alfred and his noises, expressions, and the fact that the blond was moving against him in such a way. He kept up the rest of the charade though, his hips pushing against Alfred’s and thumping against the wall in rhythm.

Alfred started to feel real pleasure from the man. He gripped his hair, whimpering. "Ivan…" He really moaned, which sounded so much sexier than the fake ones if possible. He rubbed himself against Ivan’s tensed stomach. His movements getting more enthusiastic as the seconds wore on. "Ah! More! Ivan! Ah…" he begged, really wanted more. Each thump grew in volume and made it more than obvious to their audience that things were getting even more heated.

Ivan started to react to Alfred and groaned into his ear as he started to rut against him to find both his own end and Alfred’s. It didn't matter that they were both clothed from the waist down, Ivan just wanted to be closer.

Alfred whimpered and gasped in his ear, rubbing back against him as he felt something more than just Ivan’s hips pressing against him. This was real now for both of them. Alfred’s hand dropped to his shoulder, digging his nails into it. He bounced against his partner; he really liked the thought of sex with Ivan. "More…ah" he whispered, biting his ear. He pulled on the earrings gently.

Ivan ground against him and groaned his name, losing the mask as Alfred added a spark of pain. He slammed one of his hands on the wall next to Alfred’s head as he tightened his grip on his hip, bringing them together with more force as he thrust up against the curve of Alfred’s ass.

Alfred whimpered, back arched as he rode the Russian and panted hard. He was getting close just from the rubbing and thrusting. "Yes! Ivan yes!" he panted, hands gripping his hair. He met his thrusts eagerly. He panted more as his moans got louder and more heated. He wanted Ivan in him.

Ivan was steadily running towards his own climax, the clothing adding its own kind of friction even as it cut back on the heat between them. Ivan dropped his head and kissed his neck gently before biting roughly with a hard thrust.

Alfred gasped, whimpering loudly. "Do that again…" he begged, turning his head so Ivan got more of his neck. He leaned his head back as he was pounded into. He was so close. "…I’m close…Ivan…hard again…harder…” he tighten his grip in his hair, rubbing down against him.

Ivan groaned deeply, the noise traveling easily, as he granted Alfred’s request, sinking his teeth into Alfred’s neck.

Alfred screamed in pleasure. He was very close. "AH! Ivan! I can—" he was cut off by coming inside his pants with a loud scream, nails digging into his neck.

Ivan lasted a couple of thrusts longer, kissing the mark soothingly as he ground against him until those lovely hands scratched at his neck, coming with a moan of Alfred’s name and slumping against the wall with a thump.

Alfred held on to him, tightly as he panted. He shivered; his breaths washing over Ivan's ear. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he came down from his endorphin high. "Ivan…" he whispered, rubbing the hair on his neck as he enjoyed the closeness no matter how uncomfortable he felt with cum in his pants.

Ivan breathed deeply, his face buried in Alfred’s neck. The cum was steadily cooling and starting to get uncomfortable but Ivan didn't want to move just yet "Did I hurt you?" he asked, eyeing the indention of his teeth, thankfully it didn't bleed.

Alfred shook his head "No…not at all…" he whispered, cuddling into his neck. "…Not at all…” he whispered again as he rubbed his chest slowly.

"I'm glad" Ivan said kissing one of the marks as he got quiet. He was wondering what was different when he realised that the only sound was their breathing, the idiots had been shown up and hopefully had left.

 

Alfred rubbed his head slowly "…Vanya…" he whispered. "Let's shower, that is…if you don't mind being naked around me…" as he moved his hand from his head down to his chest.

Ivan chuckled "Well, I just came by rutting against you so I think we have gotten over that line." He pulled away from the wall to let Alfred support himself but stayed close to steady the man if needed.

Alfred chuckled, leaning back a bit so they were face to face. “Hm…it felt wonderful…" he kissed his lips gently. "Let's shower…let me clean you…" he smiled, rubbing his shoulders gently.

Ivan returned the kiss eagerly and grabbed his hand "Lead the way." As much that had happened over the hectic day, the Russian was simply going with the flow at this point, and thoroughly enjoying this time with Alfred. Even if it wouldn’t lead to much in the future, it was still exciting to let loose every now and then.

Alfred smiled, happy that something so good could have come from the rough day. He held the large hand tightly as he brought Ivan to the shower. It was small but could fit them and, after their fun at the door, Alfred didn’t think being so close would be a problem. The blond smiled and undid Ivan's pants, pushing them down. He was shocked by his cock size but quickly looked up, trying to brush off his surprise at seeing what had been pressed against him; it was even larger than it’d felt. He pushed his own pants down just as quick and pulled Ivan into the shower. He pulled him against his body; they were finally touching everywhere. Alfred loved the feeling as he leaned against the shower wall, his hands resting comfortably on the strong forearms of his prospective lover "Hmm…the water feel good?"

Ivan blushed a bit at Alfred’s reaction and at the closeness of their bodies, things had escalated quickly but Ivan was far from disappointed. "Y-yes" Ivan arms went instinctively to Alfred’s waist as the water steamed against his side.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his chest slowly as he leaned down to gently kiss it. "Hmmm here…" He reached over and grabbed the shampoo. He added some to his hands and began massaging Ivan's head as he washed it for him.

Ivan relaxed under Alfred’s hands and closed his eyes, just enjoying the touch as his hands loosened their hold on the curious man in front of him.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his head before he nudged him under the shower head. He cleaned out his hair. He kissed his lips gently before placing his hands on his chest. "You’re all clean…" he smiled even wider.

Ivan smiled and grabbed the shampoo "Your turn" he said as he wove his fingers through the bright blond locks, tilting his head back to keep the suds from falling in his eyes.

Alfred grunted low as his eyes slipped shut. "Hmm…that feels good…" he whispered. He leaned towards him.

Ivan kept his hands rubbing as he leaned in and kissed Alfred lightly, his lips moving against Alfred’s as more than the water around him started to heat up.

Alfred leaned up, kissing him slowly and gently. He wrapped his arms around his neck as their lips moved perfectly together.

Ivan deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the plush lips to ask for permission to enter as he rubbed the conditioner in.

He willingly opened his mouth, inviting the tongue in. His tongue coming out to meet Ivan's. His hands going up to his hair.

Ivan toyed with the fleshy muscle, his tongue ring acting as a different pressure and texture and a small source of pleasure when a lip or teeth or tongue tugged on it. Ivan pulled away and pushed Alfred under the water to rinse "I can work on your back now…" he said with a small smile that was more than a little teasing to them both.

Alfred was panting a bit from the kiss. He nodded and turned, giving Ivan his back. He bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder. Hearing the other breathe and the fact that he was behind him sent shivers up Alfred’s spine.

Ivan soaped up his hands and lathered them up before placing them on the base of Alfred’s neck and working them down in smooth rolling motions. As he ran his hands down the smooth muscles he felt himself start to get just a bit more turned on but he pushed it away thinking it would be too soon but…Alfred was in front of him, leaned away with hands on the wall, and breathing unsteadily, making Ivan think back to the moment they had shared earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and don't worry, these two have Plenty of fun far further than frottage in the next chapter~ If any part jumped out to you please let me know in a comment or message, I'd love to hear about it!
> 
> ~Poison


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we properly get busy ;)

Alfred shivered "Ah…Ivan…" he whispered, voice shaking. His hands gripped the wall as his back twitched from each touch. His body was slowly reacting to Ivan's. He tried to push it down but he wanted the man.

Ivan felt and saw the shiver as it ran its course through Alfred, his voice working with it to bring a physical reaction as his cock twitched hopefully, not quite half-hard but getting there. He decided to take a chance and press his hardening cock against Alfred’s leg, choosing that so as not to freak the man out in case of negative consequences.

Alfred let out a moan, shifting his butt back against Ivan's growing need. "Ah…ah…Ivan…I want you…" he begged, no longer able to wait. "Ah…" he rubbed the member between his cheeks, eyes opening as he felt something very curious.

Ivan groaned and pressed against him "I want you but…have you taken piercings before?" he asked with a light blush that used what little blood left that wasn't in his cock. He stepped back and glanced down giving Alfred a chance to see the six barbell piercings that decorated the underside of his cock in a frenum ladder.

Alfred turned and looked at his cock. He shivered ‘That certainly explains it…’ "I've always wanted to…" he admitted as he ran his hands down Ivan’s chest to his cock. He rubbed the hard on, panting "Ah…yes…I want this…"

Ivan shivered as Alfred touched his cock, his fingers trailing along the barbells. His grip tightened and he said simply "We need lube."

Alfred shivered "Want to move to my bed? I have some lube in my dresser…" he rubbed the flesh, enjoying the novel texture of the metal.

Ivan thrust into the touch and nodded. He backed away and pulled Alfred with him, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower soaking wet "I'll follow…"

Alfred nodded, pulling Ivan to his bedroom. He turned around, pulling Ivan close as he locked lips with the Russian. He rubbed his hands up his chest to his hair, gripping it tightly.

Ivan gripped Alfred’s hair encouragingly in return as his other hand dropped to his lower back and pressed their bodies together. He pressed his cock along Alfred’s and thrust gently, deepening the kiss and tugging on the short blond locks.

Alfred let out a heated moan from the hair pulling. He rubbed against the Russian more, thrusting against him. Alfred rubbed his tongue against Ivan's, wanting more. He walked backwards, pulling the Russian with him as he fell back on the bed. He spread his legs, wrapping his arms around his hips. He pulled his hair tighter.

Ivan fell on the bed with Alfred, reconnecting the kiss as he gripped Alfred legs, spreading them wide "Are you sure you want this?"

Alfred whimpered at Ivan, spreading his legs. He nodded, biting his lip. "Yes ah…please…" he had never been so eager to be spread open in his life.

"Which drawer is it in? And do you have condoms?" Ivan asked thinking reasonably, neither knew that the other was clean so it was for the best to at least ask even if bare skin felt the best.

Alfred rubbed his chest, nodding "…I got them…" he reached over and grabbed the lube and a large condom. He rolled back over and opened the condom, sliding it down his cock gently; a soft groan escaping as the truth girth was being revealed and each piercing wanted to stall the condom; as if each little stud wanted to fight even the thin covering. He handed him the lube and rasped out "How does that feel?"

Ivan smirked "Good but not as good as it's going to feel buried inside you." He poured a bit of lube on his fingers and spread it between them, letting it warm a bit before trailing a finger down to the puckered skin, rubbing lightly before pressing in.

Alfred shivered "…Ah…you have big fingers there…" he whispered, holding his legs high and wide. "Ah…I like…your dirty talk…" he started to pant, his head tossed to the side even as he watched Ivan’s every action; unwilling to miss a second.

Ivan rested his hand on one of the toned thighs "Mmmm" he moaned low in his throat "You like it? Like it when I tell you how I'm going to make you scream…” Violet eyes shut for just a moment as his kissed a trembling calf “How I'm going to stretch you over my cock and you're going to feel everyone of these massage you from the inside…" He pressed his cock against one of the cheeks, rubbing in time to the thrust of his finger. He stilled and added another finger stretching the tight space.

Alfred let out a heated moan, back arching as Ivan hit the spot. "There!!! Vanya!! There! Yes!" He panted, legs spreading more as he moved against the fingers and the cock.

Ivan's eyes darkened at the display laid out before him as he thrust and stroked Alfred’s insides. He purposefully pulled away from the special little spot to focus more on the stretching.

Alfred whimpered "Ivan…that spot! Please! Ah!" he begged, moving against his fingers. He tried to get him closer to that spot, writhing to increase the pleasure that was building so deliciously. His hips thrusting against his cock too.

Ivan kissed the calf he was holding "I don't want this to be over too soon…" he replied, unsure of how long either of them would last with how the desire had built up but he did add a third finger to speed up the process a bit.

Alfred whimpered, panting hard. "I ah! Can last a while…" He moaned, hands gripping the sheets as his back arched "I can't wait to be filled up by you…"

Ivan smirked "You're ready?" he asked before pressing his long, thick fingers hard into the little bump.

Alfred screamed a moan, nodding fast "In me…now, please…" he begged. He tightened his grip on the bed, panting. "Please…" he spread his legs wider.

 

Ivan nodded and pulled out slowly. He grabbed the tube of lube and squirted an ample amount into his palm and spread it onto his cock, tensing as he allowed his cock the attention it had been aching for. He stroked it a few times, spreading the slick and taking the edge off of his need. He took his hand off and wiped the excess on his leg before lining himself up and sliding in slowly.

Alfred bit his lip. Ivan was much, _much_ bigger than those fingers. He slowly opened his legs more, taking him in. "Big boy…" he gasped when the first bar went inside him "Ah…"

Ivan chuckled "It only gets better" he said with a confident tone. He may not have Alfred’s rumoured experience but he knew what his previous lovers had to say about his adornments. He slid to the hilt, his hips cradling Alfred’s slightly raised ass, and waited for Alfred to adjust.

Alfred was almost drooling "Ahh move…please… Ahh…I need you…" he begged.

Ivan nodded and grabbed Alfred’s legs, placing them over his shoulders before leaning forward, planting his hands next to Alfred’s head and pulling out before thrusting back in roughly and starting a rhythm.

Alfred whimpered, back arching as he let out grunts and needy moans as he locked eyes with Ivan. "Ah! More…please…" he whispered, moaning louder as his hands gripped the sheets.

Ivan leaned down, pushing Alfred’s knees to the point where they were nearly touching his shoulders, the poor man being nearly bent in half but he didn't seem to mind so Ivan connected their lips in a frenzy of need as his hips pushed forward and penetrated the pliant flesh.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck, gripping his hair as he moved with him. His lips moving against his.

Ivan pulled away for breath and to thrust with more force as he delivered a punishing bite to the exposed skin of the slender neck, teasing it between his teeth before licking it apologetically and biting again in a new area.

Alfred panted, shaking "…Please…ah…more…harder…just…deeper…" he begged.

Ivan thrust roughly, the bed hitting the weak plaster wall. Ivan eased himself down and attacked the hard nipples under him.

Alfred screamed in pleasure, hands gripping his hair tightly. "Ah! Ah! Vanya! Ah!" he whimpered.

Ivan grunted with pleasure as Alfred pulled and he nipped and sucked the sensitive flesh, leaving love-bites around his chest.

Alfred whimpered and begged for more. His back arched as he got closer.

"You are beautiful…stretched out before me like an offering" Ivan spoke, his voice deep with need as thrusts started losing their rhythm.

Alfred shivered at the deep sexual voice above him. "Baby, I’m close…a bit more…" he begged. "AH!" he shouted, back arching as he lost it. He arched higher off the bed as he came hard on the Russian.

Ivan groaned as he buried himself within Alfred and shot deep, thrusting shallowly to milk himself dry.

Alfred gripped his hair as he looked at his face, feeling some of the warmth from his cum but nothing more because of the condom. He shivered and sighed gently, wishing that cum was in him. He rubbed his face slowly as he panted, ribs showing from the deep breaths. "Ah…that…was amazing…" he whispered, rubbing his chest and neck.

Ivan nodded "It was…" he kissed Alfred and pulled out. He pulled off the condom before he could soften completely, regretting that he wasn't able to cum inside, and tied it and tossed it in the trash nearby before joining Alfred back on the bed.

Alfred laid back on the bed, sweating and panting gently. He got under the covers, waiting for Ivan. He waited until the Russian laid down before laying half on him and off. He rubbed his chest slowly as he cuddled into his neck.

Ivan chuckled "Someone likes to cuddle…" he teased, not even mentioning Alfred’s newfound hobby of rubbing his chest, even as he rested a hand on his back and relaxed into the soft bed.

Alfred blushed "Shut up…" he teased and rubbed his chest more as he cuddled into his neck. He kissed his neck gently before relaxing. His legs spread, trapping one of Ivan's legs between his.

"I welcome it" Ivan said smiling as he kissed Alfred and settled into the intertwined position.

The wheat blond smiled, chuckling gently "Hmm…good night Vanya…"

 

He smiled as he finally realised exactly what Alfred was saying "How did you know?"

Alfred blushed "…Ah…I took…a semester of Russian…" he whispered.

Ivan smiled wide "I had no idea, I'm surprised you didn't show off."

Alfred blushed "I thought you would think it was weird…and…I’m not very good" he whispered "I’d love to learn more!"

Ivan laughed in response "Only if you find it strange but I would love to teach you" he relaxed and allowed his natural, thick accent show forth.

Alfred smiled, loving how hot he sounded. "…It is not strange…it’s very sexy…" he smiled, rubbing his chest.

He smirked and, with the same naturally accented English, spoke again "Does that mean I sound sexy?" he teased as his hand drifted lower, griping his ass.

Alfred shivered, sticking his butt into his hand. "Ah…baby…yes…you sound so sexy…" he whispered.

Ivan gripped it firmly "Mmmm as do you, especially when you're all breathy like that…" He loosened his grip and brought it up only to drop it back down in a slow caress.

Alfred shivered. "Tease…" he whispered, keeping up with the Russian, cuddling closer before rubbing his chest again.

"It's so much fun…" he sat up a bit and kissed him slowly before asking "I'm going to a concert tomorrow night, would you like to join me?"

Alfred rolled so Ivan was on him again, kissing him slowly and gently. "Hmmm I would love to…" he smiled, rubbing his face as it was so close to him.

Ivan lined their bodies up and lay against him. He chuckled "That would make you my valentine, yes?"

Alfred smiled, rubbing his face slowly "…Yes…that makes us valentines…" he leaned up, kissing him slowly and gently.

Ivan returned the kiss, one of his hands going to his face to softly stroke a cheek.

Alfred smiled, leaning against the hand as his lips moved against the other man's. He was falling for the very warm Russian.

Ivan kept the kiss gentle for the time being as he angled them both to deepen the kiss.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his tongue against the man's and played with the tongue ring as his thumb continued to brushing against Ivan’s cheek.

Ivan groaned into the kiss at the slight tugging and teasing of his tongue. He rubbed against Alfred’s tongue, the textured piercing adding an unusual sensation to the movement.

Alfred shivered, loving the unique sensation. "Hmm…" He broke the kiss gently "you taste…so good…" he whispered.

Ivan laughed lightly, the man’s voice working sinful magic on him "I think you're tasting yourself…"

Alfred shivered, feeling more than just his interest perk up "Ah…what do you mean ?"

"Well, I can’t seem to get enough and…" Ivan glanced down at the marks painting the tanned neck and chest "the fact that my mouth has been on you more than not."

A noticeable shiver ran through his body "Vanya…you…are making me horny…"

"You want to go another round?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow with a little smirk.

Alfred bit his lip, nodding gently "Your tongue…does wonders to my body…"

Ivan grinned "Then you will really enjoy a certain little something I bought recently and haven't had a chance to test…but…" his smile was borderline evil as he continued "that's a surprise for another time…"

Alfred shivered at his voice "Fucking tease…" He smirked suddenly "I have a surprise you too… Since you are my valentine and everything tomorrow…would you like it now or later?"

Ivan thought for a moment at the clever smirk "Let's reveal them both tomorrow…" both a tease to himself and Alfred as the anticipation would build "I have a nearby hotel room already bought and the bed more than big enough for whatever plans…"

Alfred smirked "Oh good…I like going to nearby hotels…" he licked up his neck, smirking more.

He laughed a bit and tilted his head to give Alfred more room "Well, nearby the concert; it's quite a drive from here."

Alfred nodded "Oh…I’ll have to pack " he leaned up more, sucking on his neck more. He started to leave a few marks.

"Enough for a night at least...." Ivan actually enjoyed his neck being played with, with it always covered it was actually fairly sensitive. He moaned a single word softly "Harder…"

Alfred smirked, biting the fire out of his neck as he ran his nails down the other side of his neck.

Ivan groaned at the treatment and thrust his hips forward, his cock twitching to life at the twist of sharp pain that ran knives of pleasure through his blood.

Alfred smirked, stopping all together. He laid down, looking up at him. "No, no…you have to wait…"

Ivan growled, eyes dark with lust "You…have no idea what that does to me…" He closed the distance between them and ground down on top of him.

Alfred wrapped his arms and legs around him, making them flip over. He shivered, rolling his hips back against Ivan's hard member. He ran his nails down his chest and arms.

Ivan's hands found Alfred’s hips and blunt nails ran along his sides and down hips and thighs, leaving red marks in their wake.

Alfred whimpered, spreading his legs as he rubbed more against him. He moved to his neck, biting really hard.

Ivan smirked, breathy "You still want-" he groaned as he felt the skin break; that was going to leave a decent mark "-to wait…?"

Alfred smirked, biting very hard leaving a large mark on his neck. He leaned back. "Sure…" he teased, getting off the bed, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

Ivan narrowed his eyes and followed quietly and, upon noticing that Alfred hadn't grabbed anything, pounced. He wrapped his arms around Alfred, one hand resting on the hardened cock and the other keeping him half-pinned to the sink "You can't tease like that and get away" he said through a smirk.

Alfred shivered, loving that Ivan chased him. He rubbed back against the hard cock. "Why don’t you punish me with that large cock…and let me have at that neck again…" he reached back, nails running down his throat.

"Trust that we're both clean?" and, upon getting the affirmative, he dove forward gripping Alfred firmly. "Or do you want me to use a condom anyway?"

Alfred panted, shivering "I want to feel you…" he pushed back against him more.

"Here or the bed?" he asked stroking the heavy cock before dipping down to play with his balls.

Alfred shivered "Here…fuck me…over the counter…"

Ivan smirked "And you can watch yourself make all of those pretty faces…" he spoke as he tapped Alfred to get him in position before leaving to retrieve the lube. He was back within only a breath’s pause and returned to his place against Alfred.

Alfred shivered, biting his lip. He had never been done in front of the mirror. It turned him way on. He felt exposed and it drove his body crazy "Ah! Vanya…hurry…" he whimpered as a shiver ran through his body strong enough to cause the precum already pooling at his tip to run over the edge.

"Oh? A little bit of a kink?" Ivan chuckled, wishing for a full length mirror. He squirted some lube into his hand, spread it on his cock and used the rest to coat his fingers, slipping a couple into Alfred, half to tease, half to ease the entry.

Alfred let out a heated moan, staring at himself in the mirror as well as Ivan "Ah! Deeper! Please! I’m stretched enough!"

Ivan spread them and regretfully withdrew before placing his cock by the twitching entrance; he could always tease him another time later. He locked eyes through the mirror with Alfred and got the ok to move before he thrust in deeply, the piercings tugging slightly on his cock as each breached the tight muscle.

Alfred was drooling now. It felt so much better without the condom. He pushed back against him, eyes half closed as his nails gripped the counter.

Ivan set a slow but hard pace, pulling Alfred into him so his hips didn't smash into the low counter. "Keep your eyes open…" Ivan said biting into the fleshy part of his shoulder.

Alfred whimpered at the order, opening his beautiful blues. “Ah…” he stared at himself. He was red in the face and shivering from pleasure.

"That's it…" Ivan went faster as a reward "watch yourself as I fuck you…bring you closer and closer to the end…make you scream my name through these thin walls…"

Alfred whimpered, moaning when he hit his prostate. He fought to keep his eyes open as he watched Ivan's cock reappear and disappear into his ass. He pushed his ass higher, sucking Ivan in.

Ivan gripped him tight and thrust hard, lips traveling down the flushed neck and leaving more marks "Everyone is going to know…see you marked up and know you're mine and that you enjoyed every. Second. Of it." he spoke through gritted teeth and punctuated the last few words with punishingly hard thrusts.

Alfred shivered, loving this side of Ivan. "I'm yours ah!!! Only yours…" he screamed, his body shaking in pleasure. His eyes watching Ivan in the mirror.

"Damn right" he said before biting roughly on an unmarred area, keeping his teeth tight as Alfred moved against him. He brought their bodies together, Alfred’s ass meeting his hips and kept him in place as he ground into his prostate directly.

Alfred screamed louder. One of his hands shot back and gripped his hair. He screamed with each thrust. Every sound and action begging for more, begging to be pushed over the blissful edge.

Ivan groaned into the touch and responded with a flurry of thrusts, his cock never leaving the tight, wet entrance.

Alfred begged and screamed, no words leaving his mouth as he was pounded.

Ivan felt his climax steadily approaching and wrapped his hand around Alfred’s cock, jacking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts, thumb smearing the precum leaking out.

Alfred screamed loudly as he last it and falling closed his eyes, coming into Ivan's hand as he tightened around his cock.

Ivan's hand tightened a bit as Alfred clenched around him and he let go of the tight coil of heat that had been building as he finally came, pumping more into him with each thrust.

Alfred screamed in pleasure as he trembled, loving the feeling of being filled. This hot, wet, full feeling so deep within him was entirely new and the blond knew he wanted more of it.

Ivan stilled and breathed deeply, enjoying the after effects and the sticky warmth between them. He thought about the mess that would be left once he withdrew and shivered. He couldn't get hard again so soon but that didn't mean his cock wouldn't put up a valiant effort.

Alfred panted, laying on the counter. His body was sweaty and sticky. He turned his head to the side, his eyes half open as he came down from his side "Ar-are…you ok?"

Ivan laughed lightly, breathlessly "I am more than alright…but I would be even better if you let me clean you up down here…" he said, emphasizing his request with a shallow thrust. "You're free to say no but I think you would enjoy it…"

Alfred shivered at the thrust and doubted he would refuse anything in this state. "Please do…" he stuck his butt up a bit "go ahead…" he encouraged, not a hundred percent sure what Ivan had planned but looking forward to finding out.

Ivan pulled out of the slippery hole and slowly dropped to his knees, blunt nails running lightly down Alfred’s back before coming to a rest at the ample cheeks. He admired the red marks of his nails and spread the cheeks wide, moaning at the absolute mess he found there. White, wet, pink, shiny, and looking so thoroughly fucked. He pressed his thumb against it, rubbing lightly before pressing in slightly.

Alfred whimpered, back arching as he closed his eyes. He stuck his butt out more "Ah…Ivan…Ah!!"

Ivan smiled "Have you ever tried this?" he asked as he bent forward and laved a hot tongue on the puckered skin.

Alfred whimpered, shaking his head "Never! Ah please! More ah! Never have I ah…feels good!" his entrance twitched.

Ivan chuckled, the vibrations traveling through his tongue and he shoved it inside, wiggling it deeper and stroking the walls.

Alfred shot up, leaning back so he was almost sitting on his face "AH THAT AH!!!!"

Ivan lapped up the mix of cum and lube, ignoring the strange flavour of the lube, and spread Alfred wider so that he could tongue fuck him.

Alfred whimpered, screaming as his over-sensitized body tried to harden. He panted, moving back against the dexterous tongue.

Ivan kept going, pulling out every few thrusts to lick the clenching hole before filling it again. He found his body responding to Alfred’s movements and sounds, his cock remembering what it felt like with Alfred wrapped tightly around him.

Alfred panted, moving against his tongue. He whimpered out "Ivan…in me again…"

Ivan slowly pulled his tongue out, licking one last time from the base of Alfred’s balls to the empty hole. "You have quite the stamina but I'm not sure if you will be walking properly for a while…"

He panted, looking back at his lover "…Ah…it’s not my fault that you have such a yummy cock…"

"Oh? You're only like this with me? I'm flattered…" Ivan stood, lined his cock up, and slid in.

Alfred let out a very heated moan "Rough Vanya…I want to be bruised…"

"Not bruised enough?" Ivan asked, eyes traveling down the form in the mirror "You will be covered by the time I'm done. Might have to take a break from modeling."

Alfred nodded "Fuck me…hard this time… And bruise me more…I want to feel it in the morning…" he demanded through a groan.

"You'll be feeling it for a week at this rate…" Ivan groaned before griping Alfred’s waist and shooting his hips forward; if Alfred wanted to be used and bruised, Ivan could certainly grant that wish.

Alfred shivered, screaming when Ivan started pounding him. He whimpered, loving Ivan holding his waist. He never ever let anyone manhandle or bruise him…Ivan was special…very special.

Ivan grunted with effort and used the defined hip bones as handles as he slammed the blond into the counter.

Alfred felt his hips bruising. He begged for it. "Pull my hair…" he made out as he writhed against the counter.

Ivan had Alfred immobile with his weight and the force of his thrusts and he lifted a hand to fist in the bright hair, yanking it back and exposing neck to biting once more.

Alfred screamed and grunted, unable to talk as he got close fast. He was so close to coming already because of pain induced pleasure.

Ivan kept his teeth tight and felt the skin give way as the taste of copper fill his mouth. He broke away with a small lick to the weakly bleeding mark and bit again, determined to cover Alfred in marks before they were through.

Alfred screamed and suddenly came hard onto the counter. He clenched around the man tighter than he ever had. "Ah…ah…" he panted as he shook, coming down from his intense climax.

Ivan came immediately after with a deep groan of Alfred's name, his weight resting on Alfred as his vision whited out and he panted hard. He kissed his neck gently as he came back to earth slowly.

Alfred laid against the counter, exhausted and still breathing far too fast. He was close to passing out, he hadn’t been this sated and worn out in maybe…forever. It was good that they didn't have to wake up early.

Ivan finally regained some of his composure and laughed breathlessly "Quick rinse and go to bed?" he asked. He was ready to get the sweat, lube, and cum off and go to sleep.

Alfred nodded, pushing himself up a bit. He whimpered, gripping on to Ivan at the man pulled out "You tired me out…"

"You tired me out but it was wonderful" Ivan said helping Alfred walk to the shower, taking note of the noticeable limp and feeling proud that he had reduced the pretty blond to a fucked-out mess. He let him rest against the wall and turned the warm water on before joining him.

Alfred relaxed, closing his eyes. He yawned, opening his cheeks to let the water run down and help clean him out. He gasped gently when he felt it run down his leg.

Ivan ran a hand down Alfred’s ass as he watched the mess wash away, the markings of his cum teasing him but he was far too spent to get hard again. He looked away and focused on rinsing himself of their activities.

Alfred cleaned himself off and out before leaning on Ivan. "Bed now…please…what time are we leaving for the concert…?" he sleepily whispered.

Ivan smiled down at him "We can leave at twelve, it's about a four hour trip and the concert starts at six."

Alfred nodded, cuddling into his chest "Hmmm…that works… As long as you cuddle with me tonight…" he whispered, half asleep already.

Ivan smiled and nodded before shutting off the water "Come on…" he said, gently guiding him to the bed before slipping in on the other side.

Alfred turned and cuddled into the man's chest, kissing his lips before giving him tiny kisses on his chest "Good night Vanya…" he whispered.

Ivan smiled and returned the kisses with one on his forehead "Goodnight Alik…"

Alfred smiled, rubbing his chest before passing out. He breathed slowly and gently as he cuddled deep into his chest.

Ivan watched him with a smile for a bit before drifting off to sleep himself, warm and comfortable with his arms around Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, can you guys tell they're pent up *grins* but they finally have each other for their cuddling~  
> Let me know if there's anything you found particularly good or bad or anything, I'd love to hear from you! Tootles for now!
> 
> ~Poison


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan woke the next day to warmth at his side and his memory flooded back with a pleased smile. He glanced at the clock nearby and noticed that they still had a couple of hours before they needed to leave so Ivan lingered in bed and let Alfred sleep.

Alfred moved a bit, pulling up the very comfortable blanket up more on the man and himself. He rubbed his chest a bit, holding on to him. He wasn't waking up yet.   
At 11:00 AM Alfred slowly opened his eyes, moving a bit. When he felt the warm next to him, he moved a bit with a smile "…Good morning…"

"Good morning…" Ivan replied to the sleep dazed eyes.

Alfred rubbed his chest slowly. He looked up at him "How did you sleep?" he whispered.

"Better than I have in quite a while. What about you?" Ivan asked quietly.

Alfred smiled, kissing his lips sleepily. He rubbed his chest slowly. "…I slept amazingly…" he looked at his clock, smiling. "We have an hour to shower too…hmm…"

"Are you sore?" Ivan asked, wanting to know how much damage had been done.

Alfred moved, sitting up "AH! Yes…oh man…" he rubbed his lower back. "Man…ah…just in my lower back…I think I can walk though…"

"A hot shower might help…" Ivan stood beside the bed and stretched before glancing over at Alfred and extending a hand to help him up.

Alfred reached up and stood, a grunt slipping out as his muscle protested. He walked with a smile over to the shower with his lover "…You look well rested.”

"And you…" he glanced at the marks and blossoming bruises covering Alfred "…look well fucked" Ivan said with a small laugh as he started the shower and they both got in.

Alfred looked up at him, blushing. He rubbed up his arms, enjoying the shower "This…is nice…"

Ivan smiled at the blush and settled one of his arms across Alfred’s lower back "It really is…and to think…my roommates are to thank for getting us together so quickly…"

Alfred smiled, rubbing his chest "…You are my hero…saving me from them…" he kissed his lips.

"It was my fault in the first place that they were there, I should have picked a more private location but I didn't want you to feel odd being in my room alone with me…wasn't sure if you would think I was using drawing as an excuse to come on to you…"

Alfred giggled "I never thought that…you are too sweet. I knew you wouldn't do anything unless I gave you the ok…" he kissed his neck gently.

Ivan laughed a bit "Ah, but maybe you don't know me…" he smirked darkly and his arm tightened around Alfred "maybe I'm just as dark and twisted as my reputation…"

Alfred looked at him, smirking "Hmm…I wouldn't mind…You are even sexier with a dark side…I wouldn't mind as long as I had you…" he kissed his lips.

Ivan loosened his grip and smiled into the kiss, allowing it to go on for a few moments before pulling away "Be careful of the company you keep, lest you find a viper in your bed…" he teased with a small nip along the carotid artery in his neck.

"I am hoping you being in bed with me for a while will keep the vipers at bay…" he kissed his lips.

Ivan just returned the kiss and grabbed the soap before getting started on washing away any remains of the previous night.

Alfred closed his eyes, letting Ivan wash him "…Hmm lunch on me today before we leave? I can cook…"

"If you would like, or we can go out and eat" Ivan offered, leading Alfred under the spray to rinse the suds.

Alfred smiled, holding on to his biceps as he closed his eyes "…Up to you… Happy Valentine's Day by the way…" He leaned up, kissing his lips "…Is there something wrong…?"

"Happy Valentine's Day" Ivan said with a smile "and no, there's nothing wrong…" his head tilted a bit at the odd question. "Hm, giving the time it may be best to have something here as you pack."

Alfred nodded, rubbing his chest. "How long will you be gone? I don’t want your roommates coming in…while you are gone…" he was excited about going to a concert. No one had really taken him out.

Ivan smiled "Only a moment, I just have to change and grab my bag, I packed yesterday."

"Good…it will be ok then I just need to pack your surprise…" he kissed his lips. 

Ivan smiled at the mention of the surprise "I’m looking forward to it…almost as much as I’m looking forward to sleeping next to you again."

Alfred smiled, rubbing his chest again "Good…I made sure to get a comfortable bed…no one but you has slept in my bed…well other than me…" he laughed.

"I'm honored" Ivan said and finished up in the shower "now how about you pack whatever you need and I'll go get my things."

Alfred nodded, kissing his lips again as he got out of the shower. He limped into his room, getting dressed in black skinny jeans, old band t-shirt, and Converse shoes. He walked to his bag and started packing. He would wait until Ivan was gone to pack his surprised.

"I'll be back in a few minutes…" Ivan said before leaving for his room. He arrived and the place was thankfully empty. He entered his room and gathered his things, taking care to grab the little surprise for Alfred. He finished his morning routine and changed before locking up and heading back to Alfred.

Alfred put the surprise in his bag, hiding it. He made his bed, smiling the whole time. He walked to the kitchen, back to the door as he started cooking some lunch for the two of them.

Ivan knocked twice before entering "Smells wonderful…" he said with a smile, finding Alfred in the kitchen.

Alfred smiled, cooking "Thank you…chicken with a bit of spice…with mac n cheese…and rice…all under 20 minutes to make…" he chuckled.

Ivan whistled "Impressive, I'm sure it will taste as good as it smells."

Alfred blushed "…I hope so…" he grabbed two plates and began to put things on it. He finished up in just ten minutes, laying them on his small table with two drinks. "Here…lunch is ready…" he smiled, sitting down beside him.

Ivan sat at the table "Thank you" he grabbed his fork and took the first bite "wonderful job" he said with a smile.

Alfred blushed, smiling. He ran a hand through his hair. He began to eat, happy to please Ivan.

Ivan smiled at the blush but didn't mention it as they both continued eating in a comfortable silence.

Alfred finished and got up, washing his dish thoroughly as he swayed subconsciously to the song in he head.

Ivan finished and saw his chance. He silently stood and walked over to Alfred, wrapping his arms around him "You must stop leaving yourself so open like this…"

Alfred shivered, leaning back into his embrace "…Hmm why? When I’m open…you come over…" he looked back at his Russian, rubbing his hands over Ivan's.

"Of course, you are far too tempting when you've dropped your guard" the Russian teased with a playful smirk.

Alfred rubbed up his arms as he leaned back, looking up at him "Am I?" he locked eyes with him.

Ivan chuckled "You know very well that you are…" he replied as he stared into the sapphire eyes with his own matching amethyst.

Alfred giggled gently. He leaned more into him before leaning up and kissing his lips gently. "Just for you… Not many people get me cooking for them or even in here…you must be something…" he smiled, rubbing the arms cradling him.

"Something indeed to have won you over" Ivan turned him around and kissed him again, able to deepen the kiss from this angle.

Alfred opened his mouth, sucking on his neck. He rubbed his arms slowly and gently as his lips moved slowly with his.

Ivan pushed into the touch for a moment before pulling away "Can't be playing around if we want to leave on time…"

Alfred smiled, nodding. He turned in his arms, kissing him deeply before breaking and walking over to his bag "Alright, I am ready..."

Ivan grabbed his things by the door and when Alfred had joined him they left for Ivan's truck. Once they had arrived they tossed their things in the back seat and got in, starting their road trip.

Alfred relaxed in the seat next to Ivan. "So who are we seeing?" he asked, playing with the strings on his hoody.

"It's a mix of bands; A Perfect Circle, Type O Negative, and Otep. Have you heard of them?" Ivan asked.

Alfred nodded, smiling "Many times…I love their music…" he continued to play with his strings. "Were you going to go to this alone?" He asked, sad at the thought.

"I was but it has never bothered me" Ivan added with a smile at Alfred’s sad tone.

Alfred reached over and took his hand "I'll go with you…I don't like the thought of you being alone…"

Ivan chuckled but held his hand "You don't have to worry about me."

"Too late…" he whispered, blushing "…I already do…so… how did you…find out about these bands?"

Ivan shook his head with a smile but didn't address it further "As most people do, youtube."

Alfred nodded, continuing to hold his hand "…That is true…youtube is very helpful…I have all my songs on there…playlist…"

"Me too, organized by group and mood."

Alfred laughed "That is nuts…I do the same thing!" he smiled. "I thought I was the only one…"

Ivan smiled and glanced at him for a moment "Really? Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised after hearing that we share the same music…"

Alfred laughed "True…" he rubbed his hand gently.

Ivan stroked Alfred’s hand with his thumb and continued driving.

Alfred fell asleep on the way, his head on Ivan's shoulder. He made some noises but other than that he slept.

 

Ivan had long retrieved his hand so he could better focus and found it adorable that Alfred still fell asleep during car rides despite his age. After a long drive they finally arrived at the hotel. Ivan parked and looked over to Alfred who was still sleeping soundly. He tapped him on the cheek "Alfred? We're here."

Alfred opened his eyes gently, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes "Ah…wow…that didn't take long…" he smiled, looking at Ivan "…how are you?"

"I'm alright, happy to have a chance to stretch my legs. How did you sleep?" he asked as he pulled their things out of the back.

Alfred got out, stretching "Great, made my head feel better and I’m happy to finally be here" he walked over to the man. "Want me to help carry things in?"

"Good" Ivan said with a smile "I can handle it unless you just want to carry something?"

Alfred blushed a bit "Ah…I can just get the door for you and such…" He walked with Ivan inside the building, getting the key to their room. He walked up to the fifth floor and opened the door, smiling a bit. "Nice room…" he chuckled at how nice the room honestly was.

Ivan set their things down and glanced around, everything was just like the description "Glad you approve, wait until you see the bedroom" he said with a smile.

Alfred blushed a bit, taking Ivan's hand and pulling him to the bedroom. "WOW! You weren't joking!" he smiled at the beautiful room and very comfortable looking bed.

Ivan chuckled "Of course, you're not the only one that values comfort. We still have a couple of hours before the concert is there anything you want to do?"

Alfred looked at his lover "Would you like your Valentine's gift now or later?"

Ivan raised his brow with a smirk "Mmm I assume it'll kill some time" he chuckled "Now and I can treat you to yours after the concert…"

"Go get on the bed, I’ll be right back…" He smirked and walked to the bathroom with his bag, closing the door. He took off all his clothes and pulled on the black thong with white lace trim and mid-thigh leggings with matching lace ruffles on top. Once everything else was adjusted he put on a black corset with white piping that started right below his chest to complete the set. 

Ivan stripped off his jacket and scarf, folding both and set them on the table beside the bed as he waited for Alfred. It took a fair bit longer than he thought it would and after a couple of minutes Ivan was itching to know what was going on behind the door. He heard the slipping of cloth but, as promising as that was, it didn’t satisfy the growing anticipation.

Alfred opened the bathroom door, leaning against the fame of the door. He smirked at Ivan and let out a small moan while biting his lower lip, showing Ivan his Valentine's gift.

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise, he had thought it would be something like this but his imagination did not do it justice, he found himself already getting hard and Alfred hadn't even touched him yet.

Alfred smiled, biting his lip "…Hmm…like what you see big boy?" he rubbed up his own body, giving Ivan a show.

"You pull it off better than any else could…" he said as he propped himself up higher to get a better view of the little performance.

Alfred smiled, spinning around so Ivan saw everything. He walked to the man, slowly climbing on him "Don't touch…yet… Would you like a lap dance?"

Ivan chuckled nodded "Such a tease…"

 

Alfred smirked, grabbing his iPod, he put on a beat that was very sexual. He walked over and gently sat on his lap. "Hmm you are already getting hard…" He licked his lips as he started to roll his hips.

"Who wouldn't be with you dressed like this" he leaned back on his hands, half to relax and half to keep them under control. He watched Alfred as he moved against him and bucked a bit to return the tease.

Alfred rubbed up his body, kissing the chest with a smirked. "Teasing me…" he whispered, pushing up his shirt. "Want to touch me?"

"I'm good right here…" Ivan said with a smirk to rival Alfred’s as he locked onto the vibrant blues.

Alfred nodded, smirking as he rubbed against his hard member. He leaned down, biting his nipple hard.

Ivan gasped at the treatment, pain shooting through him and adding a twist of spice to the teasing pleasure against his cock.

Alfred leaned back, smirking "Get undressed but leave on your underwear…" he ordered.

Ivan regained his composure, aside from breathing a bit quicker than normal. He decided to go along with it and stood next to the bed, slowly stripping himself of his shirt, careful not to get it caught on his ears and moved to his pants before messily folding them and returning with a smirk to Alfred’s side.

Alfred climbed on his lap again, rolling into him. "Hmm…does that feel good?" he whispered, biting his neck roughly.

Ivan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, moving into the touch with a breathy "Yes…"

Alfred rubbed his chest, nails included. "…Want to touch me now?” his whispered, biting again.

"Yes" Ivan said firmly as he shifted to free his hand to run it along Alfred’s exposed neck to his nipples.

Alfred shivered, rubbing against him. He kissed him deeply and he moved against him roughly. His marks from earlier showing.

Ivan rubbed his fingers against the marks he passed, pressing into the bruises to give Alfred a small taste of pain as he returned the kiss forcefully.

Alfred panted, breaking the kiss as he looked at Ivan "Touch me…"

Ivan ran his hands down Alfred slowly, dragging his nails down to his hips, teasingly close to his cock, before working their way up again.

Alfred shivered "Why are you teasing me so much…" he whispered, biting his lip.

Ivan smirked "It is fun and you make the most arousing movements…" He stopped at the flushed nipples and raised himself while pulling Alfred down to him and sucked a nipple into his mouth as his hand played with the twin.

Alfred gripped his hair, screaming in pleasure as he bucked against him, shivering "Baby…ah…yes…"

Ivan responded in kind, taking the tight grip on his hair as a go-ahead to be rougher.

Alfred shivered, gripping his hair tighter "More…more!"

Ivan ground up against him with his covered cock. He pulled his mouth away and brought his hand down, past the corset to lightly rub at the cock beneath the straining cloth of the thong.

Alfred shivered "Slide…slide in me…" He pulled the thong string out of the way. "Already…prepared…" he held it open for Ivan.

Ivan felt the chill run from Alfred and through him. He grabbed his pants and fished out the tube of lube, it wouldn't hurt to have more. He his boxers and coated his cock before slipping into the tight heat.

Alfred let out a heated moan as he slid down the large member. "There…ah! So good…" he shivered, sitting on his cock.

Ivan held Alfred still with a firm grip on his hips as he let them both get used to the feeling. He took a breath and rolled his hips, grinding the tip of his cock against Alfred’s prostate.

Alfred whimpered, trying to get him deeper "Ah…deeper… Please…ah…you feel so good…"

Ivan smiled and loosened his grip, allowing Alfred to sink down the rest of the way and move at his own pace.

Alfred let out a heated moan. He began to lift and slam himself down on the large cock. His back arched as his nails dug into his shoulders. He pushed Ivan back on the bed so he was laying down as he began to ride him like a pro. He tightened around Ivan.

Ivan groaned as Alfred clenched and rode him hard, Ivan rocking into the motions to get impossibly deeper.

Alfred screamed louder when he got deeper "Baby! Ah! Yes! Like that! Thrust more…"

Ivan glanced up into the lust-darkened eyes and tightened his grip again. He helped lift Alfred up only to bring him down with more force than Alfred could on his own.

Alfred let out a loud scream of pleasure as he dug his nails into his shoulder, head back as Ivan pleased him more than any man or woman had. He began to drool.

Ivan felt arousal dig into him even harder as he felt and saw the effect that he had on Alfred. He thrust harder and dug his fingers into the plush skin, surely leaving finger-shaped bruises.

Alfred screamed louder, trying to keep up but Ivan's powerful thrusts just left him with nothing but to take it and enjoy it. He ripped the skin on his chest with his nails.

Ivan hissed as he felt the skin tear and blood run down in tiny rivulets down his chest. His nails stuttered on his ass before catching again, leaving red marks on it.

Alfred shivered, getting very close "Baby…I am getting close…ah…harder…slam into me…deeper…" he begged, drooling more.

Ivan pulled Alfred to the base and flipped their positions, his hands keeping Alfred’s hips up as he thrust relentlessly.

Alfred gripped his shoulder's screaming before he finished with a even louder scream, cuming on his stomach and even hitting the bed above his shoulder "VANYA!"

Ivan tensed as Alfred clenched around him. His hands pulled Alfred close and came deep within him with a moan of his name and a series of quick, shallow thrusts. He breathed heavily against Alfred’s panting form and kissed him softly.

Alfred kissed him back gently, rubbing his chest "Hmm…" he panted, cuddling into his neck.

Ivan smiled and held him close, not wanting to pull out just yet. He glanced at the clock and saw that they had plenty of time to relax and might be able to go out somewhere but for the moment at least Ivan just wanted the closeness.

 

Alfred cuddled close, rubbing his chest slowly. He kissed his neck a few times before smiling. "Now look who is cuddly…" he teased.

Ivan turned the slightest bit pink "I'm comfortable with you…"

Alfred giggled, kissing his chest and neck over and over. "Hmm…how do you feel?" he asked, smiling "good gift?"

Ivan chuckled "Yes, very. Hopefully you will enjoy yours just as much tonight…"

Alfred smiled "…Hmmm I wonder what it could be…" he rubbed his large chest more. "Do I get a hint?"

Ivan smiled "Not until you actually see it…but until then, there's still this time and the concert so be patient."

Alfred nodded, chuckling. He laid his chin on his chest, looking up. "Ok…just me and you alone…I like it…and I like that we have our own room…" He began to gently rub his chest "I do say…you’re spoiling me."

"And I say with all of the affection that you're spoiling me…" Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred’s lower back and relaxed, enjoying the touch.

Alfred kissed his lips, rubbing his chest "You feel so warm and good…I have to spoil you…I like it…" He chuckled, sitting up a bit to get a better look at Ivan’s face and the soft gaze he loved so much "I like waking up next to you…ya know?”

"I do too" Ivan said as he locked eyes with Alfred, feeling something more than simple happiness but not quite being able to place it "I would like to do more of it…how about tomorrow, since the concert ends late, we go out somewhere?"

Alfred smiled, nodding "I would really like that…" His eyes never leaving Ivan's as his hands rubbed his chest.

"I know a few good places to eat if you would like to go out tonight…" Ivan asked hopeful.

Alfred blushed, hiding a bit of his face "Ye-yes…that would be amazing…" he cuddled him more, he had never been asked out on a genuine date.

Ivan smiled "I'm glad you think so, my treat and it can be part of your gift."

Alfred sat up, leaning down as he held his face. He moved his soft lips against the Russian's, loving every minute of being with this man.

Ivan returned the kiss, gently cupping the back of Alfred’s head with a large hand.

Alfred rubbed his face slowly, making out with the man he was starting to love. He met the warm kisses with the need to be loved. His hands found their way back to his hair, pressing his body to the other man's.

Ivan rubbed the base of his neck and his back as their bodies pressed together.

Alfred shivered, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He gripped his hair gently as he pulled himself even closer.

Ivan lifted himself a bit, deepening the kiss and pulling Alfred closer with a smile as he played with his tongue.

The American smiled, rubbing back against the studded tongue. He moved higher up his body, hands running along his strong chest and arms before going back up to his hair.

Ivan chuckled as he felt arms run along run over his skin, he pulled away from the warm mouth to speak "How about a shower before the concert"

Alfred smiled, nodding. He gently pulled Ivan out of himself, grunting. "Hmm…come on big boy…" he helped the Russian up before talking off his underwear and corset. He pulled Ivan to the small shower.

Ivan chuckled and shook his head at the comment as he watched Alfred strip before allowing himself to be pulled into the bathroom. He took off his boxers and stepped in, grabbing Alfred and puling him in after and starting the water.

Alfred giggled, holding on to the man. "Hm…this is such a small shower…are you sure this is ok…" he laughed, between the man and the wall.

Ivan smiled "It should be, why would it not be…?" he asked tilting his head a bit.

Alfred smiled, cuddling closer to him as the water ran down them "This is nice…I like this…a lot…being with you…I mean…"

"I do too…" Ivan said, smile still prevalent but he was wondering, with the question, if Alfred was alright being this close to him.

Alfred laid his head in his chest, rubbing it slowly. "I'm really excited about the concert…" he looked up at his with warm blues.

"I'm glad and don't worry about a ticket, I have a spare" Ivan met the blue with his own soft purple eyes.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his chest "I'm so lucky…sure you don't want me to pay you back?"

"Of course not, it would be wasted otherwise" Ivan said lightly.

Alfred nodded, taking it the wrong way "…Ah…ok, why did you buy two?"

"I don't mean anything by this but it was actually for my last lover. It was supposed to be a surprise but I found them with one of my roommates…" Ivan looked away as he finished and ran a wet hand through his hair, making it messy.

Alfred nodded, gently rubbing his chest "It's ok…you don't have to say anymore…" He kissed his chest "I am very honored to be going with such a wonderful man…"

"I am honored to be able to turn it into a happy memory" Ivan said with a smile as he kissed his forehead.

Alfred cuddled into the lips on his head, closing his eyes as he wanted it to last "…I l-…" he stopped himself, hands tightening on his chest.

Ivan tilted his head a bit, wondering if he heard what he thought he heard. He didn't want to assume it so he just answered with a gentle kiss on Alfred’s lips, hoping that might help Alfred finish.

Alfred blushed more, rubbing his chest. He leaned more into the kiss before gently breaking it. "……I love you……" he whispered, his face red as his hands moved up to hold the ashen hair.

Ivan went red as he answered back "…I think I love you too…"

Alfred felt his heart stop. His hands dropped, stepping back "…Ah…I-I am clean…I am going to get out…" he stepped out and grabbed a towel, leaving the bathroom and trying to get dressed as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor babies, been in Alfred's position myself to some extent but instead I got an "Oh, that's cute" bleh, that's real life issues though, oh well. There's still plenty more to come and I hope you're looking forward to it, feel more than free to leave a comment or send a message I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ~Poison


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan felt his smile drop, he knew it was what he said but…he wanted to be as honest as possible to Alfred and…that was the truth. They had only met the day before and though Ivan felt strongly for the man…it was too soon to say anything for sure. He just nodded and let Alfred go as he berated himself for such indecision. He lingered in the shower blankly wondering if he would come out to an empty room and a spare ticket…

Alfred pulled on his clothes, sighing before sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he whispered, hitting his forehead with his palm over and over. He stared at the floor as his elbows rested on his kneels. He rubbed down his face. "…Guess it was way too soon…it has just been a day…wow Jones…even your heart is a whore…" he sighed.

Ivan finally got out, grabbing another towel since Alfred took the one hanging next to the shower and sluggishly walked out. He perked up a bit to see that Alfred was still there but saw again how upset he was. He spoke from a distance, not sure if he should get closer "I'm sorry…" he said simply.

Alfred shook his head "No, no… It’s ok…I jumped the gun…ah…let's just…uh forget that happened…alright…no reason to ruin a good Valentine's day…right…" he forced a chuckle. "…Umm…the concert starts soon…you may want to get dressed so we can get in line…maybe get good seats."

"I won't forget it but just know that when I say it…I'll truly mean it…" Ivan grabbed the clothes he had planned to wear and dressed, taking the time to switch his black and red ball tongue piercing with one that flashed several different colours, leaving it off for the time being. "Ready?" he asked.

Alfred just nodded and waited. He stood and grabbed his own wallet in case they wanted to ID him. He followed Ivan out to his car and settled in, thankful that it wasn’t far because the ride was mostly quiet. The two talked a bit about songs on the radio and such. Now they were waiting in line to go in with other people and some couples. The couples were being annoyingly cute. Alfred crossed his arms watching some of the people "This is a pretty big place…"

Ivan nodded and realizing that Alfred wasn't looking "It is…are you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arm around him and pulling their bodies closer. He at least saw that Alfred was uncomfortable and he hoped he could make it up to him.

Alfred blushed, slightly "Ah…yeah…I am a bit cold…" he moved a bit closer to the man, leaning against him and relaxing a bit. He kept his hands crossed over his chest.

Ivan regretted leaving his jacket but kept his arms around Alfred to try and warm him up a bit as the line gradually moved. Eventually they had given the checker the tickets and went to find a decent spot.

Alfred followed Ivan, getting pretty close to the stage in the standing section. He relaxed a bit as people started pushing each other in. This would be on of those close concerts. He looked at the stage, watching the people set up.

Ivan, while not completely comfortable with the close proximity of all of the people, was at home here in this space. Thankfully they didn't have long to wait until the first group started with a good pump-up song.

Alfred loved the music but didn't know what to do. He just listened and sang along as people thrashed around him to the music. At least he wasn't cold anymore. He watched Ivan every now and then but mostly just stared at the stage.

Ivan moved along with the beat but saw that Alfred wasn't really doing anything. He moved behind Alfred to somewhat guide him "Relax, let the beat move you…"

Alfred shivered a bit, moving back against him a bit. He followed Ivan's movements. His back against his chest and his butt against his hips. He sighed gently, letting Ivan move him. He watched the band as he moved to the music.

Ivan smiled as he felt Alfred relax and start to move. His hands found his hips as Alfred moved against him and he turned on the flasher setting on the tongue stud he was wearing.

Alfred saw the flashing and looked behind him "Your tongue lights up…" he giggled, still moving with the man.

Ivan grinned, the flashing showing bright through his teeth "Yes, you'd be surprised what piercings can do…"

"That's pretty cool…" he chuckled. He watched the light for a few more seconds before he turned back around, watching the concert as he moved with Ivan.

 

The song switched and a deep pulsing beat started as everyone in the standing crowd started to either pair off or group grind. He kept to the same motions, unsure if Alfred would want to change.

Alfred watched everyone grind. He felt bad for putting Ivan in that awkward position earlier. He reached his hand back, holding onto the back of Ivan's neck. He arched his back slightly as he started to grind into the man, better than anyone in that crowd was doing. His body rolled fluidly.

Ivan settled into the new position happily. One hand stayed on Alfred’s hip while the other slid forward and teased the dip between his hip and thigh; going no further for the time being.

Alfred moved with the music, grinding back against him roughly. One hand tightening his grip on the back of his hair as his hand rested on top of the one on the dip.

Ivan met the motions with a press into the dip, guiding him more in-tune with the music as it shifted to a slower tempo before fading to the end. Ivan stayed and spoke into his ear "You do very well but…try not to be so rough…save that for later…" he finished with kiss to his neck as the next song picked up.

Alfred nodded, rubbing his hands gently before being less rough. He just rubbed himself back against the man. "Better…" he whispered, gripping his hair tighter. He didn't think they would be having more sex tonight…but it seemed…that Ivan had other plans.

Ivan smiled when he saw that Alfred accepted the plans, he knew it was kinda odd but he hoped by tonight things would be better. They moved together with an almost unnatural synchronization.

Alfred rubbed back against Ivan, gripping his hair a bit tight but making sure not to tug too hard. He turned around so he was facing Ivan, both hands going up to his hair, pulling him down a bit as he started moving against him again, eyes locked with his. Alfred was glad that Ivan didn't want to be away from him after his embarrassing statement earlier.

Ivan smiled and sang along with the loud song, tongue still flashing as he moved. He kissed Alfred, keeping to the rhythm of the song, only breaking apart when short of breath.

Alfred shivered, rubbing the back of his head as Ivan sang to him. He rubbed his tongue over the flashing tongue ring. He broke the kiss for only a second before going back to kissing him as he rubbed against him.

As Ivan felt more of the tension leaving Alfred, he felt their movements become even smoother. They continued to kiss as the song changed to another deeply pulsing, sensual song.

Alfred shivered at the song being played. This was his favorite song. He pulled Ivan closer, making his thrusts and grunts loud and much more sexual. He pushed back thoughts of his actions earlier and focused on the now. He reached down to Ivan's hand, guiding it to his butt where he wanted it before going back to his hair.

Ivan smirked at the change and followed Alfred’s lead, his hands pulling and tightening on the denim-clad ass as they danced, the rest of the crowd fading away.

Alfred gripped his hair, moaning as his tongue played with Ivan's. His butt sticking out in his hands as he begged to be touched by Ivan. He broke the kiss, panting as he started to mouth the dirty part to Ivan.

Ivan laughed as Alfred started to sing the dirtiest part of the song and Ivan jumped in with the next part, gripping Alfred firmly.

The American bit his lip as Ivan sang the next part. He pulled him back into a heated kiss, rubbing against him with need. He was panting, shivering. He wanted the man. He wanted Ivan to touch him. He moved one of Ivan's hand to his front, moaning when Ivan touched him. He bucked more into his hand, breaking the kiss. He let out moans, the band covering it from others but not Ivan.

Ivan felt things get heated and smirked as he cupped the growing erection he felt in the tight jeans. He kissed Alfred’s neck but kept the rest of him at a distance, not wanting to get too worked up as he worked Alfred over.

Alfred panted, shivering. He thrust once more into his hand before stopping. He pulled Ivan's hand away and pulled himself close again as his neck was kissed. He gripped his shoulders, panting.

Ivan kissed and nipped gently along his neck, not leaving any more marks as they moved to the rhythm.

Alfred gripped his hair, softly. He stopped his motion slowly when the song ended. He pulled away slightly. "…Sorry about that…" he whispered, panting gently as his hands left his hair to go to his chest.

Ivan kissed him "Don't apologize…I enjoyed it" his breathing was coming out rougher than usual and while he was used to the grinding at concerts it was wonderful to have Alfred with him this time.

Alfred chuckled "Out of breath babe?" he rubbed his chest. The next song came on, picking up the pace.

 

A couple next to them slipped between the two screaming with huge smiles "WOOTTTTT!"  
Alfred didn't understand what was happening as the man grabbed him and pulled him close, rubbing against him as the girl bent over and rubbed against Ivan.

Ivan knew what was typically done and it made him want to go with the flow but he was with Alfred and, especially after seeing the confusion on his face, he didn't want to be separated. Thankfully Alfred was still close and he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close, breaking the grip the other guy had on him.

Alfred gripped on to him, looking at Ivan.  
The man yelled out a relaxed “Whatever!” and grabbed his woman and started at it again.  
"…It's ok…" he thought Ivan was going to kill that guy by the look he had on his face.

Ivan just kept his hands on Alfred. He knew what the other guy did was fairly normal for these kinds of things but Alfred didn't seem to know how to react so Ivan staked his claim by wrapping his arms around him.

Alfred rubbed his chest slowly, kissing his lips. "Hey…are you ok?" he moved the large man back and forth to the beat.

"I am" Ivan kissed him again "just staking my claim…"

Alfred blushed "Ah…" he smiled, cuddling into his chest a bit as he danced with his love. "Well…I am happy to be claimed by you…"

"And I am by you" Ivan said with a smile as the song slowed, creating a gentler song.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his face gently. "Always…" he moved with Ivan, gently and slowly. It was only himself and Ivan, no one else mattered.

They moved together at a slow pace as the song and the concert ended. They lingered together as the main rush of people filed out and then left. Ivan took Alfred’s hand "Shower and then dinner?" he asked.

Alfred blushed at the hand holding "…That sounds amazing baby…" he smiled, sweating as much as Ivan was.

 

They got into Ivan's truck and went back to the hotel, went up to their room and got in the shower.

Alfred moved a bit away from Ivan, washing the sweat off of himself. He closed his eyes, washing his hair. He tried to push his thoughts from earlier to the back of his head.

Ivan noticed the tension and felt bad about practically dragging Alfred into the shower with him, he had forgotten the situation earlier given the excitement from the concert. He washed quickly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving to get dressed. He dried off and switched to the tongue piercing he wanted to use later and dressed into his casual clothes as he waited for Alfred.

Alfred opened his eyes from the kiss, feeling horrible. He sighed as he turned off the water. He stepped out and walked into the room after drying off. He looked down after he got dressed, walking over to Ivan. "…Ready…to go…?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Ivan smiled and took his hand "Are you in the mood for anything in particular?" he asked as they left.

Alfred shook his head, holding his hand tightly. He was trying to show Ivan he never wanted him to leave. "Anything is good…I just love that we are going out…"

He looked over at Alfred with a soft smile "I do too…there's a really good Italian place up the street" Ivan offered.

Alfred nodded, holding on to his hand. "That sounds amazing…I hope it’s not full because of the day…" he walked with Ivan to the restaurant, it was packed but there were still a couple of tables.

They found a table out of the way so that they had a bit of privacy and soon a waiter came up and asked for their orders. Ivan spoke up first "Fettuccine Alfredo, please"

Alfred looked at the food before looking at the waiter "…Umm…steak soup please…" he said. He gave him the menu and sighed gently "…Looks like everyone is out with the one they love tonight."

"I suppose it's to be expected…" Ivan said a bit awkwardly as they received their drinks and waited on the food.

Alfred sighed gently, playing with his drink "…" he took a sip of his tea, watching people around the restaurant.

Ivan drank some of the coke he had ordered and got what he hoped was a good idea cause it seemed he miss-stepped again. Without making any obvious movements he gently nudged his foot to Alfred’s tapping it a bit playfully.

Alfred looked at him. "Yes?" he tapped Ivan's foot back as he drank his coke he as well had ordered.

"Nothing~" Ivan sing-songed as he did it again with a small smile as the waiter came back with their food, setting each bowl down and leaving with a bow after being dismissed. Ivan glanced at his plate and started eating the long noodles while keeping up the occasional tap, changing the one he touched randomly so Alfred didn't know which to expect it from.

Alfred shook his head with a small blush as he kicked his foot every now and then, eating his soup. Alfred was playing with Ivan's foot as he watched other people, listening to what they were saying.

Ivan smiled at the blush and went back to people watching. He found a couple of different conversations; one where people were fighting, planning a romantic night, arguing with the waiter or waitress, just random conversations.

Alfred sighed softly at all the cute ones and sighed lower at the ones who were fighting. He pushing his bowl away when he finished, drinking his coke. Alfred looked at Ivan "Thank you for dinner…it was good…a nice change."

Ivan frowned at the sighing "No thanks needed, I am really enjoying spending time with you. If anything I should be thanking you. If you wouldn't have offered to be my model I would have missed out on some wonderful memories."

Alfred blushed "…No…thank you…I just stood there naked…something people think I’m good at doing…"

Ivan smiled a bit "You have a great body and you are very good at modeling but there's more to you than that. You're clever and kind and have a warmth about you that I have never seen in another person."

The American turned bright red "…Vanya…" he whispered. "…Says the man that has the most amazing and abnormal warmth about them…no one has…your smile…and your way of looking at things…is beyond amazing and…just…you…there is no one I ever want to be near…other than you… You let me…be me…"

Ivan went scarlet in an instant and was left near speechless "I feel the same…others have always been scared of me or wanted me for sex or…left me for another…but you… I don't see any of that. I know it's early but I don't have that fear that I have to be so careful or I'll lose you too…"

Alfred reached over and took his hand gently "…I am not going anywhere…and…we can take this as slow as you need after what you have been through…I’ll wait…and enjoy being wrapped in your arms while that whore who hurt you gets those idiots."

The Russian laced their fingers together in a gentle but firm grip "I just need a bit more time but know that once I've said it I will mean every word" he lifted the hand and kissed his knuckles before setting it on the table and holding it again with a small smile.

Alfred nodded "I believe you…" he held his hand tightly, never wanting to let go. "…Take all the time you need…I'll wait…and be happy when I finally hear those words…but, for now, we should head back…we have to drive back tomorrow…"

Ivan took another swallow of coke and nodded, hand still laced with Alfred’s as they went to the front to pay. Ivan immediately took out his wallet and paid before they started to walk back.

Alfred blushed "Thank you for dinner…I could have paid for myself but…thank you…" he leaned up, kissing his cheek.  
Alfred walked with Ivan back to their room "Ah…it’s nice and warm in here…" he smiled, still holding his hand.

"It was my treat. I invited you and the reward was your company" Ivan said kissing back.  
The walk was quiet but peaceful and Ivan felt happy. A wave of warmth washed over them pleasantly once the door was open and they stepped inside "It is."

Alfred walked over to the small little couch, sitting down as his hand stayed locked in Ivan's "What do you want to do…? Watch TV? Shower?"

"Whatever you would like to do" Ivan smiled, somewhat wanting to stay away from the practically cursed shower but not sure if he wanted to go for the rest of Alfred’s gift so TV seemed the best choice but what would be on…

Alfred pulled him down on the couch on top of himself "…Lay here with me then…I’m a bit cold…so I need some warming up…unless…you are ready for bed…?" he rubbed up his arms as the cute moment was crushed by the sound of a couple banging next door, bed even hitting the wall. Alfred looked at the wall. "…Damn" he laughed as he looked at Ivan, nothing could make him mad or upset after what Ivan said at dinner. They were basically dating now.

Ivan laughed a bit "We could still try to watch something but I think they have other plans. I'm not really tired though are you?" he asked even as he laid on Alfred, sharing his heat.

Alfred cuddled into the warmth "…No…but…we can lay in bed and see where it takes us…" he bit his lip slightly.

Ivan smiled and kissed the bitten lip "Come on…" he stood and pulled Alfred up, leading him into the bedroom.

The wheat blond smiled and fell back on the bed "…Hmm…these beds are so…comfortable…"

Ivan chuckled "They are…" he smiled and when Alfred closed his eyes he pounced on the bed. Landing so that he was over Alfred but didn't hurt him by landing fully on him.

Alfred giggled, wrapping his arms and legs around him "…Hmm…what are you up to baby?" he whispered, eyes half open.

"Lightening the mood" Ivan said with a mischievous smile. He felt Alfred holding on firmly and rolled over, switching their positions.

Alfred smirked "Lightening the mood as the two people bang into our wall…moving our bed…that takes skills…" he sat down on the man.

Ivan matched his smirk "Is it working?" he asked cocky even as the noises from next door were heard loud and clear.

 

Alfred bit his lip a bit "Yes…it is…" The bed rocking made Alfred move on Ivan a bit. He leaned down a bit "…What are you planning?" he rubbed his chest, sliding his hand under the shirt, pushing it up.

"You'll see" he said with a knowing smile and helped Alfred get his shirt off and, with a little magic on Ivan's part, he turned on the tongue piercing without Alfred realizing and with it being inside his mouth it was hardly audible.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his large chest "Hmm…you have such a large chest…" he began to kiss it, rubbing his lower half against Ivan.

Ivan chuckled and bucked gently against him before flipping them again "Let me take care of you…" he said with a smile as he worked up Alfred’s shirt, fingers lingering at the nipples before pulling it off.

Alfred shivered "…Ah…Vanya…" he whispered, gripping on to Ivan. "Ah…yes…" he laid shirtless under the man.

Ivan moved lower, teasing the pants open and pulling them down a bit when pulling them off proved too great a challenge for the tight skinny jeans. He stroked the half-hard cock with a firm hand before kissing the tip and covering the head with his mouth and pressing the vibrating jewelry to the sensitive ridge.

Alfred’s eyes widened as his hands gripped his hair. "AH! VANYA! WHAT!?" he arched completely off the bed from the amazing feeling. Screaming louder than he ever had.

Ivan smirked at the reaction, happy it was well received. He kept the touch gentle, it seemed more effective that way, and moved his tongue along the head so that one area didn't get desensitized.

Alfred gripped his hair, bucking "BABY! AH!! YES!" he arched more, shaking. He spread his legs more as Ivan did wonders with his tongue.

Ivan allowed Alfred to thrust a bit, going deeper before pulling back up to press against the dripping slit and adding a bit of suction to the mix.

Alfred couldn't control it anymore. He was gone when he touched his slit. He came into Ivan's mouth, screaming loud.

The reaction was so sudden that Ivan was only able to swallow a bit as the rest dripped down his chin and he was shot twice more in the face.

Alfred panted, close to passing out. He shivered and gripped the bed as the room spun. "Ah…Vanya…" he whispered, out of breath.

Ivan wiped some of the cum away that was about to run into his eye "Impressive" he chuckled "I take it you enjoyed it" he said palming himself to take the edge off as he found himself painfully hard thanks to Alfred’s reaction.

Alfred panted, rubbing his head "That’s an understatement…" he whispered, looking at Ivan with almost dazed and glassy eyes "you almost made me pass out…"

"I'll keep that in mind" Ivan laughed and stood, walking to the bathroom to rinse off the drying cum.

Alfred laughed "Ah…yeah…you and that tongue…" he said, panting hard as he stared at the ceiling.

Ivan laughed from the bathroom when he heard Alfred’s comment and he returned shortly with a clean face and a warm, damp rag "Recovered yet?" he teased as he wiped down the residual mess on his lover’s stomach and taking care of the pants while they waited.

"A bit…that was…mind blowing…" he panted. The view for Ivan was something that was mind blowing. Alfred had moved his hands above his head to breathe better, which stretched him out. His legs were still spread and his back a bit arched.

Ivan's eyes darkened "I'm flattered and to see you so beautifully spread out; it makes me want to do it again." He kissed the arched chest and teased a nipple as Alfred came down from his high.

Alfred gripped his hair, screaming when his nipples were touched. The tongue stud didn't help. He wrapped his legs around him. "Just fuck me…just…fuck me… In me…now" he moaned, Alfred alone being louder than the neighbors.

Ivan grabbed the lube without question, slathered it on, and thrust in quickly. He took the other nipple in his mouth and started a hard pace.

Alfred let out a scream as Ivan entered him so roughly. His hands gripping his hair as he arched. His legs spread wide as Ivan pounded him "Ah! Yes!" he groaned.

Ivan went hard, rough, and fast. He gripped the spread legs tightly and set them over his shoulder to get even deeper, nearly bending him in half.

Alfred drooled, screaming in pleasure as the man pounded him. "AH! YES!!" his nails dug into the bed. His back arching as best as it could in this position. He was already getting so close, his vision going in and out.

The outside noises had stopped or if they hadn't they weren't loud enough to be heard over the sounds of slick skin, panting, and screams of pleasure.

Alfred gripped harder before screaming as he came on the Russian. While cuming, he passed out. His head falling to the side. Ivan had done a number on the blond.

Ivan came right after Alfred in the spasming muscles of the tight tunnel. His breath was rough as he recovered and pulled out, moaning at the mess of lube and cum decorating the flushed hole. He licked his lips and glanced up with a smirk that quickly fell when he realized that Alfred was knocked out. He crawled up the bed and tapped his cheek lightly "Alfred?" he asked but upon seeing no response he decided to let Alfred rest a bit. He thought of the covered entrance begging to be played with but thought against it, he didn't know Alfred well enough to know how he would react to anything while he was unconscious. Instead Ivan just smiled softly and refreshed the warm cloth to clean the both of them up a bit before turning on the tv and browsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down and a generous handful more to go~
> 
> ~Poison


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred woke up an hour later, shooting up "Ah…" he grabbed his head. "Ah…man…" he looked around then down at himself. He smirked slightly before looking at Ivan "……You made me pass out…" He laughed, reaching for the large man.

Ivan was initially startled at the sudden movement but brushed it off as Alfred spoke up "I underestimated how much I wanted you" he kissed Alfred gently but firmly.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the man, kissing him back before breaking it gently "…Hmm…that is an understatement…how do you feel?"

Ivan chuckled "Wonderful and you? Did I hurt you?"

Alfred shook his head "Just normal after sex pain" a soft chuckle made him pause "nothing too painful, I'm wonderful…" He pulled him on the bed, getting on top of him "Did that feel good for you too?"

"Of course, I finished as soon as you did" Ivan pulled him down with a firm grip in his hair for a deep kiss.

Alfred gripped his neck, kissing him deeply. His body moving closer as his need grew. He pushed it down, just kissing the man.

Ivan made the kiss more insistent as Alfred gripped his neck, pushing against the touch.

Alfred kissed him deeply, breaking the kiss with a harsh pant "You are going to be the death of me…" he smirked.

"If you don't get me first…" he responded with a smirk of his own and a soft nip at the bruised lower lip.

Alfred pushed him down, running his nails down his chest. "You made me pass out though…what does that say about yourself?" he smirked.

"But you are the one that insights that passion…" Ivan said breathy as he arched into the touch as it traveled down.

Alfred smirked, licking his lips "Hmmm baby…you are such a tease…" he leaned down, biting his nipple.

Ivan's breath stuttered with a deep grunt "Says the master of it…" he gripped his head tightly, pressing him closer.

Alfred moaned "How about you fuck me again, hard. I want it to hurt big boy…" he ran his nails down, making him bleed.

Ivan's grip tightened as he groaned into the pain and with a grunt he flipped them and thrust in, Alfred still mostly wet and loose from earlier. He nearly bent Alfred in half, his knees on either side of his head with Ivan's hands in the bend of his knees keeping them in place as he set the pace. He kissed him roughly, his teeth biting the soft flesh.

Alfred’s hands laid his hands above his head, screaming as he felt the pain and pleasure from the man. Ivan could keep up with his sex drive. He screamed into the mouth that he was kissing, loving the biting. Ivan making his lip bleed.

Ivan licked away the blood and bit _hard_ on his neck, breaking the skin with a sharp smack of his hips hitting Alfred's ass.

Alfred screamed, hands moving to his head, cramping his body more. "AH!! YES! " he screamed, blood beading on lip as Ivan bit his tan neck. His entrance was taking a beating from the large member. He screamed louder and suddenly there were loud knocks on the door and yelling from the people outside.  
"OPEN UP!" screamed the manger, mistaking their sex for something else.

 

Ivan ignored everything outside of Alfred and continued, making two more matching bites on his neck and chest. His hands gripped harder, bruising guaranteed on the firm thighs.

Alfred panted, screaming more as Ivan pleased him. It felt so good even through the pain.  
The manager screamed again before kicking in the door with two other people. Alfred was too far gone to hear it. He gripped Ivan, screaming over and over. The bleeding didn't help the image the three people were seeing or the bite marks.  
"STOP!" screamed the manger, grabbing one of Ivan's arms and pulling it off of Alfred.

Ivan nearly broke the man's hand before he realized what was going on. He stopped moving but didn't pull out "Leave."

"NO! YOU ARE RAPING THIS MAN!" he screamed.  
Alfred gripped the bed more "NO! Don't stop! FUCK! Vanya! Keep going!" he begged, drooling. The three men looked at each other "Ah…"

Ivan, satisfied, looked over to the men with a smirk and shallowly moved his hips to tease Alfred.

Alfred let out a moan, gripping his hair. His nails digging into the skull. "Fuck me…harder…stop teasing…" he gasped, trying to move as the men watched the two lovers.  
They exchanged glances, unsure of what to do.  
Alfred whimpered, biting his hurt lip. He was pinned. There wasn't much he could do so he cried out "VANYA! FUCK ME!"  
The men ran when they heard him scream, closing the door.

Ivan smirked darkly and picked up the pace biting again on the mostly untouched side, making another bright wound.

Alfred screamed, gripping his hair "Vanya!!! I'm close !! Ah!" he panted, sweating from the work Ivan was putting his body through.

Ivan gently bit nipple in time with a rough thrust and came deep within Alfred.

Alfred gripped his head more as he arched, screaming the man's name before coming on his stomach. He let out very heavy pants. Everything Ivan had done to him started to swell and bruise. He looked like he was beaten up.

Ivan withdrew and gently kissed the swollen lips "Too rough?" he asked looking at the reddened and bleeding wounds, defined bites, and the hand and finger shaped bruises starting to form.

Alfred shook his head "Perfect…" he chuckled, looking up at Ivan. "You are perfect…" he leaned up, kissing his lips gently before laying back down "just wore me out…"

"Me too" Ivan said with a laugh. He laid on his side next to Alfred and just relaxed in the post-sex lethargy.

Alfred turned on his side with a grunt. He shivered and cuddled into his chest. He kissed his lips, cuddling into his neck. He was pretty sore; he just enjoyed the feeling "Hmmm…" his hands resting on his chest.

Ivan smiled and wrapped an arm around him "If you're sore now, you are going to really feel it in the morning."

Alfred kissed his neck gently "Hmm…I know you will take care of me…" he whispered, starting to nod off.

Ivan smiled "Forever…" he said too softly for Alfred to understand in his sleepy state. Ivan sighed contently, relaxed, and slowly followed Alfred to sleep.

Alfred cuddled close, the warmth helping his sore body. He held on to the man all night, only opening his eyes around eleven the following morning with a groan.

 

Ivan woke with the noise and Alfred shifting and he stretched with a groan of his own before settling, relaxed. He looked down at Alfred "Good morning, sleep well?"

He stretched, sighing gently "I'm good just very sore…good morning…" he leaned up, kissing his lips as his arms wrapped around his neck.

Ivan returned the kiss "I'm happy to hear that. Do you still want to take something for it?"

Alfred moved closer "Hmm…yeah. Do you have anything?" he cuddled into his neck before relaxing. "Though…your body heat is helping…hmm" he tangled their feet. "How are you?" he kissed his neck gently with light morning kisses.

Ivan chuckled as Alfred tangled them together "I'm good and I may have planned something for this but you have to let me get up first" he teased a bit.

Alfred chuckled, letting the man go. He slowly rolled on his back, grunting lightly. "Oh you may have planned something?" he teased, rubbing his sore lip and neck.

Ivan smiled and nodded and went to his bag and grabbed a small bottle, he took two of the small pills and gave them to Alfred "For the pain, they take about half an hour to start working but, in the meantime…would a massage help?"

Alfred took the pills dry and smiled at his love. "Hmm…maybe on my back. My back is sore but everything else really doesn't want to be touched" he laughed. "How about you lay with me…and we watch tv while I cuddle you…? Your warm body helps a lot."

Ivan chuckled "Alright then" he grabbed the remote and flipped to a random interesting channel and they settled together to watch, Ivan not wrapped around him like usual because he wasn't sure what was sore and didn't want to hurt him further.

Alfred laid on his chest, kissing over his heart. He watched the TV, rubbing Ivan's chest slowly. He laughed every now and then.

Ivan chuckled, focusing more on Alfred than the TV. He held him gently, running his hands through his hair.

Alfred sat up gently after a few hours, rubbing his sore back. "Hmm…shouldn't we be driving back? It’s two pm…or are we good?" he looked down, leaning over him. He kissed his lips, rubbing his cheeks slowly.

"Hm, perhaps we should head back" Ivan said after he had broken the kiss "Ready to get dressed?"

Alfred groan "…Ah…yeah…I just have to work tomorrow…and…next weekend is parents weekend…"

"What work do you do?" Ivan asked "and do you want me to give you your space next weekend? I'm not sure how they would take us being together…"

"…A restaurant, as a waiter…no…just……you know what yes… Just for a day…I don't have…the best family…I'll leave it at that… Just be there, please, that night…don't leave me alone…come sleep with me…" he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright but if you need me…for anything…call, text, or find me" Ivan said, worried at the implications of what Alfred was saying. The blond hadn’t forgotten the little bit Alfred had told him of the family situation but he didn’t want to press for details if the man wasn’t willing to share. He sat next to Alfred and kissed him on the forehead, offering a little comfort.

Alfred leaned against him "…That takes a lot off my mind. I will tell you if I need you…I hope it doesn't come to that…but thank you" he whispered, mostly talking to himself. His hand going to Ivan's. "Hmm…" he really wanted to say I love you but he stopped himself, just rubbing Ivan's hand gently "…ready to shower?"

Ivan took Alfred’s hand and kissed him gently, being mindful of the split lip. "Ready…" he said and stood, keeping a hold on Alfred’s hand as they went to the shower and cleaned up.

Alfred smiled, nodding. They took a relaxing shower together. After an hour of getting ready they got back in Ivan's truck and drove back to the campus. It was a few hours of jokes and laughs. When they got back to the floor of their apartment, Alfred stopped Ivan with the hand he was holding. He pulled him into a kiss, his back against the door. "I wish you could stay with me…" he whispered against his lips, kissing him slowly and needy. His hands in his hair, holding him there.

Ivan let the kiss linger until they had to pull away for breath "I know but I need to get my things and study for a test but I will see you tomorrow right? Or do you work the whole day?" Ivan hoped not but would understand if he had to.

Alfred shook his head "I have an hour or two before work…then I get off at ten…you can come over and stay if you want…" he pulled him back into a deep kiss, holding him close as his back arched off the door.

Ivan kissed him deeply, an arm wrapped around Alfred to bring his body closer with his other arm at the base of his neck.

Alfred held on to him kissing him slowly and gently, rubbing his tongue against his. He continued for a few more minutes before breaking. "I’m sorry…I’m going to miss you…I’ve been so spoiled with you being with me… It’s hard to let you go…" he rubbed his face slowly, kissing him gently before smiling at him. "Sorry to keep you from studying…"

Ivan smiled and kissed him lightly again "I understand and I feel the same. I would much rather be with you."

Alfred rubbed his face "Go study…maybe you can come over afterwards…" he kissed his lips gently before unlocking his door. "Good night Vanya…" he smiled, blowing a kiss at him before gently closing his door.

Ivan smiled and nodded calling a quick "Goodnight" before Alfred shut the door and he walked to his own place and opened the door and stepped in.

Mattie was on top of Francis, holding him close as they kissed. He turned his head, laughing thinking it was Gilbert. "You mi-…Ivan…" he whispered, staring at his ex.  
Francis looked over at the man "Oh hey, have a good time with Alfred?"

Ivan felt the happiness drain as he saw his ex with his roommate. He stood still for a moment as he regained his mask and went to his room to grab his things; some clothes and the things he needed for class. He took his things by the front door and saw that they were still there and hesitated for just a moment, fighting with himself on whether or not to make a comment before he finally stepped through the door and walked to Alfred’s but not without noticing that there was basically no evidence that they had done anything. Hair was still well done, no sweaty smell, no markings. In Ivan's eyes that wasn't evidence for a good time but it still hurt to see them together.

Mattie looked at Francis, sighing "…Guess I shouldn't be here…" he whispered, happy they cleaned up before Ivan walked in.  
Francis sighed "Ass."

Ivan knocked on Alfred’s door, feeling bad that he had just left him and was going to ask to stay but he didn't want to be at his place for a while.

Alfred opened his door in just sweats, confused "Vanya…hey. Is everything alright?" he opened the door a bit more to let him through.

Ivan laughed a bit brokenly "Yeah just thought I would focus better here, it's quieter…I hope I'm not intruding."

Alfred shook his head "No no! You are always welcome here…" he smiled, taking his free hand. "Come on in. There is a desk in my room you can use…" he pull Ivan in, closing the door. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips before smiling up at him. "…Do you mind if I lay in bed? I have early class tomorrow…so I may sleep a bit…no need to worry you can study and stay if you want" he pulled the man to his bedroom, turning all the lights off in the apartment except the lamp in his room. He closed his bedroom door, smiling. "Here is the desk…do you need anything?" he held his hand tighter, so happy Ivan came back to be with him.

Ivan just smiled a bit "Thank you and I'll try to be quite so you can sleep…" he tightened the grip on his hand a bit, happy to be back and with someone who really seemed to care. "Thank you…" he said again as he set his things by the desk.

Alfred watched Ivan "Vanya…are you ok?" he walked over, taking his hand again. "…Baby…?" he whispered, turning him towards him. "What happened?" he read him like a book. He used his free hand to pull his face close to his. "I am here…forget whatever just happened…I am here for you…always…" he kissed his lips, rubbing his cheek. "You don't have to be quiet…you are sleeping with me right?"

Ivan laughed a little scoff, his defense mechanism kicking in as he tried to brush off the event and the questions "I'm fine and I will if you would like me to" he said in as neutral a tone as he could manage but he was still hopeful that he wouldn't be a bother.

Alfred rubbed his chest, nodding "I would love for you to…" he smiled warmly, kissing his lips. "Alright, you study…I will be in bed waiting for you to join me. Good night my Vanya…" he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a slow gentle kiss like they had earlier before walking not even three feet to his bed. He was still close to Ivan but enough for Ivan to have room. He laid down in the bed, getting somewhat under the covers before relaxing.

Ivan smiled "Goodnight…" he said as Alfred got in bed and relaxed and he turned towards the desk and got out what he needed to work on and started, with the image of the two still in his mind. He worked for a couple of hours before his mind started to drift and he decided to take a break. The blond quietly scooted the chair back and stretched to work the kinks out of his muscles. He breathed deeply and turned to check if Alfred was asleep and he found him sprawled out and spread oddly with the sheets halfway down his legs, his sweatpants had also slipped down a couple of inches invitingly and he laughed quietly at the unintentionally erotic image his lover presented.

Alfred moved a bit, making a soft noise as he adjusted himself in the bed. His pants pulling down a bit more before he slid his leg up, leaving one down. His hand searching for the man that he thought may be beside of him but only felt an empty bed. He sighed in his sleep before going still again.

Ivan smiled, and shook his head at the odd position. He turned around and decide that he had done enough work to earn a break so he got up and got into bed with Alfred; just relaxing for a moment.

Alfred felt the bed shift, scooting close to the man he loved. He cuddled into his neck, rubbing his chest as he lay half on the man. Ivan knew his American loved him, even in his sleep he was pulled to the man.

Ivan smiled wider as he watched Alfred and started to get tired under the gentle touch that had become typical for them sleeping together and had a calming effect.

Alfred rubbed his chest slowly, cuddling deeper into his neck. "Hmm…Vanya…" he whispered, holding on to him.

"Alfred?" he questioned quietly in response to his name and the movement.

"Never leave…" he whispered, rubbing his chest more. His body clinging to the man. His whole body tight.

"I won't…" Ivan answered kissing him lightly on the head as he surrendered the idea of getting back up to continue working.

Alfred nodded, lightly. He held him close, leaning into the kiss. His movements stopped after Ivan said he wouldn't leave, relaxing.

Ivan settled in and wrapped around Alfred and started to doze off in the warmth and comfort provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or message me if there was any part that caught your eye, I'd love to hear about it!
> 
> ~Poison


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred woke up around six am with a sigh. He didn't want to get up from the warmth. He smiled when he saw Ivan was in bed with him. He kissed his cheek before getting up, starting to put shorts and a T-shirt on.

Ivan stirred when he was kissed and made a low grunt but woke as he felt the bed dip and shift as Alfred stood "…Good morning…" he said groggily.

Alfred smiled, walking back over when he was dressed. "Good morning…you should go back to sleep…" he whispered, kissing his lips lovingly.

Ivan returned the kiss and shook his head "I would have to leave and I don't want to leave it unlocked…but thank you for letting me stay" he ended with a smile.

Alfred shook his head "You don't have to leave…I’ll be back in an hour…you can sleep and relax…" He began to rub his shoulders, feeling the tension. "Baby what has you so tense?" he whispered against his lips.

"You don't have other classes?" Ivan asked lightly.

Alfred sighed "I do…but I have time to come back and shower…so you can relax until I come back…and Vanya, why are you so timid suddenly?" he looked at him, eyes locked.

Ivan sighed, knowing he couldn't hide anything from Alfred for long "…It's nothing…really…it's stupid of me to get hung up on it…" he kept his eyes on Alfred.

Alfred looked at the clock then Ivan "I'm skipping today…it is not stupid if I can look you in the eye and see how it's affecting you… Talk to me baby…" he rubbed his face lovingly. "I'm here…" he locked eyes with him.

"I know but I don't want you to skip, I'll still be here when you get back…I'll tell you then…" Ivan was conflicted, he wanted to tell Alfred but the last thing he wanted to do was push his issues on Alfred, especially when he shouldn't be letting his ex affect him.

Alfred looked at him, torn on what to do. "…Alright…you can tell me when you’re ready…" He kissed his lips lovingly before getting off Ivan "…See ya…" He pulled on his shoes; leaving without another word.

Ivan returned the kiss and watched him leave, he knew it wasn't fair to Alfred but he needed some time to think before he told Alfred everything. He sighed and slumped back in bed and just stared at the blank ceiling, trying to figure out where he was with Alfred and Matthew and tried not to psych himself out of the relationship altogether.

Alfred came back an hour later, sweaty and worn. He walked into the bedroom "Hey Vanya…" he whispered. He sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and took off his shirt. "Sleep well?" he looked back at the man.

"Welcome back. I didn't sleep but I did do a lot of thinking and…I'll explain things, you deserve to know…but before that…how was class?" as he finished he glanced up at Alfred, meeting the lovely blue eyes.

Alfred sighed "Too much" he chuckled, rubbing his love's cheek. "…If you are sure…I deserve nothing…I'm willing to wait until you are ready…" He leaned against Ivan "You are special to me…so I am willing to wait."

"Thank you but you do deserve to know. You have put up with quite a bit over the last couple days from me and you should know the basis of it." Ivan sighed a bit, just a gentle exhalation that ruffled Alfred’s hair slightly, before continuing "About a week ago I broke up with someone who I was very close to…we dated over the last couple of years…unfortunately…he didn't seem to feel the same……I came back from class early and found him and Francis together… I guess I'm still getting over it…but I cared for him, deeply, he was the first person I had felt connected to until I met you…"

Alfred nodded, rubbing his chest gently "Oh…yeah, I understand where you are coming from completely… Things like this…take time to heal… You aren't just going to jump up and go back to normal…you will hurt every time you see him… And you won't be ok with seeing him for awhile…I'll do my best to help…" He locked eyes with Ivan "Take your time with everything and know that you can speak to me…I won't be upset or mad If you talk about him…"

Ivan smiled halfheartedly "You have already done so much…" he kissed him lightly "but seeing him last night…so like before……" Ivan sighed again "it just brought everything back…"

The blond hid his disappointment; he thought Ivan came back because he wanted to. Alfred rubbed his chest, kissing his lips "…He can't hurt you anymore…you can stay here as long as you want…and let yourself heal…"

"Thank you but I feel terrible troubling you for him. I'll of course still come over as much as I can but it won't be because I'm avoiding Matthew" Ivan kissed Alfred again "I care for you far too much to use you as an escape. I want to see you because you make me happy."

Alfred blushed deeply, cuddling into his man "…I am so happy when you come over…it’s nuts" he kissed his lips, lovingly. He rubbed his chest "You don't trouble me at all."

"I'll be sure to come over more often…just tell me if I start to wear out my welcome" Ivan said with a bit of a nervous smile.

Alfred laughed "That will never happen…" he cuddled into his neck. "I'm too happy with you being here to ever not want you to stay…" he rubbed up and down his chest.

Ivan kissed him gently, enjoying the gentle touch and the comforting words. It felt a bit better to mention Matthew and have Alfred understand.

Alfred smiled, gently breaking the kiss "Come on baby… Let's shower and get the day over with. We can come back here and I’ll cook for us tonight."

Ivan stood, stretched, and waited for Alfred to make a move toward the shower before they headed there together to wash up.

 

The week passed with no problem. They stayed with each other through each day, laughing and smiling. They slept together every night. It was now the weekend and Alfred had just left Ivan, unwillingly, to meet his parents. Alfred spent the day with them, slipping at the very end that he had a boyfriend. His dad was already pissed that he had to come, hitting Alfred before they went back to the apartment where he let him have it. A black eye, busted lip, bleeding head and nose, and scrapes on his arms with bruising sure to come; later the screaming stopped.  
Francis had been walking by when he heard the screaming. Francis ran to his apartment door, knocking on Ivan's bedroom door "IVAN! Open up!!!"

Ivan, hearing the startling urgency in a normally calm voice, opened his bedroom door to see a very flustered Francis "What's wrong?" he asked, worry creeping into his tone.

Francis looked upset "I was walking by Alfred’s room on the way back and I heard him screaming. I don't know if he’s ok…I just heard and I wanted to tell you…"

Ivan's eyes widened and he ran out of his room, nearly knocking Francis down in his rush to get to Alfred. He was tearing open Alfred’s door not even a minute later.

Alfred was laying on the floor, blood dripping and smeared down his face and on the carpet. He didn't move, thinking it was his father again, he only trembled; no matter how long this had gone on or how used to it he was…it still scared him.

Ivan felt his heart stop and time seemed to freeze as he stared at the bloody form on the floor. He quickly regained himself and rushed to his side "Alfred?!" he said urgently as he saw that he was still breathing. He quickly but gently flipped Alfred over and gasped at the amount of blood coming from his head "Alfred? We need to get you to the hospital. Can you move?" Ivan asked, not wanting to move him if something was broken.

Alfred groaned in happiness when he heard the familiar voice "Vanya…" He looked up at him from dark, swollen eyes. "…I can move…he didn't break anything…" he reached up and took his hand.

Ivan grabbed it firmly and pulled him up carefully. "Who did this?" he asked worried about the injuries and how far they extended but there was also a part that wanted revenge on the bastard who did it.

Alfred sighed, wiped some blood off of his face "……My dad…it’s whatever…. This isn't new to me…" He looked at Ivan as his father opened the door.  
"Are you up yet, Fa-…who the fuck is this?"  
Alfred looked over, moving closer to Ivan as his dad took off his belt again.

Ivan glanced quickly at the short man with the belt coming closer and he moved in front of Alfred to block him "Alfred? Is this him?"

Alfred gripped his shirt, shaking a bit "…Yeah…"  
The father walked closer "Move boy" he glared, readying the strip of leather that still had some of Alfred’s blood on it.

Ivan tensed and pushed Alfred back a bit "Go to my place. It's open. I'll take care of him" Ivan said, not taking his eyes off of the older man.

Alfred shook, looking up at Ivan. He nodded. He ran from the room, getting one more hit from his father before he got out.  
"GET BACK HERE BOY!!!" he screamed as Alfred ran to Ivan's room, locking himself in.  
He hid in the corner, shaking a lot as he held his bleeding head.

Ivan blocked the worst of the hit meant for Alfred and punched the man in the face, hard enough to hear a crack and kept going. No one would hurt Alfred; not with Ivan able to do something about it.

The wheat blond sat curled up on their bed, gripping his hair and shaking as he worried about his lover and cursed his cowardice that left Ivan to his father.  
Francis lightly knocked on the door of the bedroom and, after a few minutes of gentle encouragement, he got Alfred out and started to clean up his face.  
Even Mattie helped, holding a cold cloth to his lip and eye to try to ease the swelling as Francis managed the blood.

Ivan continued to beat the living shit out of Alfred’s father, ignoring the woman in the background as long as she didn't interfere.

The woman screamed and tried to pull Ivan off the bleeding man. "PLEASE STOP! WE’LL LEAVE!" she begged.  
Francis got the tanned head as clean as he could but the cuts continued to bleed slightly. He just held his head with a cloth.  
Mattie laid him down, holding another cold rag to his lip. "…He’s ok Al…he can handle himself well…" They all had history and there was a certain degree of tension in the room for several reasons but things certainly took a step back when a person shows up on the doorstep covered in blood.  
Alfred just nodded, shaking. His tears hit the cloth.

 

Ivan stood breathing roughly as the parents left and the blood dripped off of his knuckles. Once things quieted a bit he straightened up and rinsed his hands before going to find his boyfriend.  
He followed the noise and found Alfred, Francis, and Matthew in the bathroom nursing his wounds. "Thank you…" he said to the other two as he noticed Alfred had been cleaned up "Are you still bleeding?"

Alfred turned and nodded just once "…My head is…" he reached out with a nearly inaudible gasp, taking his hand. "…I…I am sorry you had to see this…" he whispered "…I am ok Ivan…"  
Mattie put a couple bandages on his head. 

"Don't apologize, if anything I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner" Ivan glanced at the two others in the room and back to Alfred "Whatever is going on, you don't need to be in it. You can live with me, you don't need to go back…"

Alfred blushed a bit "…Thank you…I would love to move in with you…" he held his hand tighter as the two left. As soon as they left, he pulled Ivan into a hug. It hurt his face being pushed against his chest but he hardly noticed; he was so happy he had Ivan.

Ivan pulled away and kissed him gently on the uninjured part of his head, now that the others were gone he could say it openly "I was so afraid when I first saw you, I thought I had lost you…but it…made me realize that I never want to lose you that I…I love you."

Alfred blushed, shocked that the man has said such words. Alfred held on to him very tightly, face in his neck. "…I love you…I love you so much…I am so happy to hear those words…you have no idea…"

"It feels wonderful to be able to say it" Ivan smiled and kissed his neck softly.

Alfred gripped his hair, gently. His voice shaky "I love you…" he whispered, over and over.

"I love you too…so very much…" Ivan rested his hand on his back as gently as possible, not knowing if it was hurt.

Alfred cuddled into his neck, kissing it gently "I just want to be with you for awhile…"

"Of course love. Did you get a chance to eat? Do you want to eat here?" Ivan asked.

Alfred nodded, happy "Please…" he looked up at him under his beaten face.

"Come on, I'll make you something. What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm peanut butter…" he smiled, holding his hand tighter.

"Just peanut butter? Do you want a sandwich?" Ivan asked with a small smile as he led Alfred to the kitchen.

Alfred nodded "Yeah! That is what I want…I've been really wanting one of those lately" he held tightly to his hand, he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Ivan kissed the hand and set to making the sandwich one handed, getting Alfred’s help with opening the jar "Do you want it toasted?" Ivan said as he put a thick layer of the spread on.

Alfred shook his head "It is perfect as it is right now" he watched Ivan put a lot of peanut butter on it. "Hmm" he laid his head on his shoulder, he had a headache from the beating but he knew it would go away soon.

Ivan set everything down and rested his head lightly against Alfred’s "Ready to eat?"

Alfred nodded, cuddling into his head. All he wanted to do is lay with Ivan, he made everything not hurt. "Mmhhmm…" he whispered, rubbing his hand gently. He moved a bit, lifting his head back up before taking the sandwich. He took a big bite, looking at Ivan "Thank you."

"Your welcome, I'm happy you like it. We can sit on the couch and watch something if you like."

The American nodded "…Thank you baby…" he sat down, turning in the tv to a random cartoon.

Ivan joined Alfred on the couch and leaned on the arm before resting his own arm casually on Alfred’s thigh.

Alfred cuddled into his side, kissing his cheek as he ate his food "…So…is it ok that I have a black eye? I know it's gross to look at…"

Ivan smiled and shook his head "It's not gross. I only wish you didn't have one because I know it's painful…"

Alfred sighed, looking at Ivan. "I’m use to it, baby… It’s what he has always done…to me and my mother…my mom always told me…I was made to be a punching bag. That is why I wanted to become a cop…so I could save kids that are in homes like I was… But…since I have been with you....I don’t feel as bad about myself anymore…" he cuddled into his shoulder. "…Hmm I love you Vanya…a lot… Thank you for letting me move in with you…I just need to go home quickly one day and pick up some of my things…"

"I love you too and I hate that you went through that pain but know that I am here for you and you are always welcome" Ivan kissed him on an unmarked part of his cheek "I'll be happy to help, I insist it even."

"I was hoping that you come with me…and protect me…" Alfred rubbed his chest as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"I was hoping you would be ok with my company, I'll take you up on that…" Ivan said, returning the gentle touch with a comforting rub to Alfred’s leg.

Alfred smiled "Thank you baby…I hope I’m not a bother…" he cuddled into his neck, getting on Ivan's lap, facing him. "…You are the best…you know that?" he locked eyes with the handsome Russian.

Ivan kissed the tip of Alfred’s nose "You are the best and you could never be a bother so never think that you are."

Alfred nodded, rubbing his face "…How did I get so lucky…to have you?" he whispered, blushing lightly.

Ivan laughed a bit "It is me that is lucky, love."

Alfred huffed "…How!? You are a babe…and I'm a whore!"

Ivan was thrown off by the sudden change for a moment but responded in a firm tone "Because you're intelligent, beautiful, and wanted and against all odds you talked to me."

Alfred gripped him tightly "I love you…so much… You treat me like a human and lover…and…" He rubbed his hurt arm “…You took a hit for me…" he pulled his arm forward gently and began to kiss up and down the bruised arm.

Ivan smiled as Alfred kissed the bruised skin "I was running an instinct. I couldn't bear to see you hurt and the fact that he was going to do it again…I just acted."

Alfred kissed it more lovingly and sweet "…You are amazing…" he whispered between kisses. He looked around the room, blushing "…Let me just act then…" he slid down to his knees, working to get under Ivan's belt. "…Let me…show you some loving…" he smiled and palmed the dark pants, rubbing firmly to get him hard.

Ivan shivered as Alfred touched him but pulled him back up gently "I just want to hold you, if that's alright…" Ivan said worried about the awkward possibilities but he didn't mean anything bad by it; he just wanted to hold him. He was still tense from earlier and he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing.

Alfred nodded, climbing up on his lap again, "I understand…" he kissed his lips, cuddling into his neck "hmm…I don't mind cuddling…"

Ivan returned the kiss and and held him close. He had felt far too close to losing him and was happy to have him safe in his arms "Thank you…"

Alfred smiled, nodding. He rubbed his chest slowly, kissing his neck softly before relaxing. "Hmm…you’re welcome…" he whispered.

Ivan ran his hands gently over his back, barely touching for fear of pressing into a wound or further hurting him. He kissed Alfred on the opposite side of his neck and rested his head there, enjoying the touch and the warmth.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan, cuddling close "I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too…"

Alfred cuddled into his neck and held onto Ivan, falling asleep after only a few minutes; exhausted from the stress of the day.

 

Ivan held him and relaxed as the tension left both of them as they realized that they were both ok and both with each other and in love which was much more than Ivan had ever imagined happening.

Alfred moved a bit, holding on to Ivan. Happy that they were ok and alone for the moment.

Ivan gave Alfred the freedom to shift but kept his arms around him to prevent him from falling off the couch.

Alfred just held the man. He woke up a few hours later, leaning back. "Ivan…?" he whispered, rubbing his eye.

Ivan had dozed off at some point as well and his head jolted up as he tightened his grip with Alfred’s movements back before he realized the who, what, when, and where of the situation and relaxed a moment later.

Alfred worried about what he had done by letting Ivan see him beat up. "…Good morning love…" he rubbed his cheek gently. "Want to move to the bedroom…? It’s one am…" he whispered.

Ivan smiled and nodded "Sounds good" he said still half-asleep.

Alfred chuckled and stood up, helping Ivan up "Come on big boy…" He helped him to his, their, room before undressing to his boxers then helping Ivan undress. He laid Ivan down before getting in next to him. "…Good night love…" he whispered, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. He would have to call and cancel modeling tomorrow hoping he wouldn't get fired.

Ivan pulled Alfred close, eyes already closed as they both got comfortable around each other. He smiled a bit "Goodnight love and sleep well…"

Alfred nodded, smiling a bit as he was held so close. He fell asleep and a few hours later he heard Ivan's alarm. He grunted and cuddled deeper into Ivan. His eye and lip looked worse but, as the saying went, it had to get worse to get better.

Ivan woke to Alfred shifting but much easier this time. Eventually he was going to get used to sleeping next to another person. He looked down as he tried to blink the sleep from his eyes and saw Alfred curled into him. Ivan noticed how dark his eye had gotten and he looked on with worry but at least the worst of the actual damage, his father, was gone "Good morning…"

Alfred sighed, smiling "Good morning…" He rubbed his hurt eye gently to get it open before sitting up a bit. "Hmm…can't we just skip today?" he sighed when he saw the clock. He didn't want to leave Ivan but he had class at nine.

Ivan thought for a moment and nodded "If you would like to" he wasn't worried. He had taken care of most of the immediate things and he had not yet missed any days so it shouldn't hurt.

Alfred sat up, smiling "Really?" He wrapped his arms around Ivan, cuddling into his neck. "Yay! I can cuddle my bear all day!" he was so happy Ivan was letting him skip.

Ivan laughed softly at the energy he had so early in the morning.

Alfred smiled "I have a question…are we going to stay here…? Or do I need to move back to my apartment…? There are a few things I need from my room if we are staying here…or you are welcomed to live with me…" he smiled excitedly.

"It is up to you. There is a spare room here but I am not sure if you want to deal with Gilbert and Francis."

Alfred giggled "That is up to you…if you want us to have different rooms I can move in with you…sadly my room only one bedroom…but I can understand… You need some space at times…" He nodded at Ivan, sitting up again "I'll just move in here…gives you some time alone when you need it…"

The ashen blond shook his head with a little smile at the misunderstanding "I mean that since these rooms are so small not all of our things could fit so you could fit your things in the spare room while you stay with me. But it is up to you if you want me at your place."

Alfred blushed a bit "…Alright love…I have very few things…I’ll move here…" He leaned down, kissing his lips "Hmm…how did you sleep by the way?"

"Alright, if you don't mind my roommates I would love to have you here." Ivan smiled as the kiss was broken "I slept well, how about you?"

"I have you…the others don't matter…" he smiled. "Always perfect next to you. How is your arm?"

"It's alright but how are you?" Ivan asked glancing at the marks covering his skin.

Alfred rolled his eyes "Nothing a bit of make-up can't hide…" he leaned over and grabbed his phone, typing a text to Ivan's teacher about not being able to model for a bit. He put his phone back down after seeing twenty-five missed calls from his father and mother, plus a hundred texts.

"It will still take a while to heal…what's wrong with your phone?" Ivan asked seeing his expression darken at bit.

Alfred sighed "…twenty-five missed calls and one hundred texts from my parents…" he rubbed down his face on the good side. He sighed again, staring at his phone.

"I hope that nothing was done to your place…I wasn't able to lock it…"

"…I bet he broke everything…" He sat up, sitting with his legs crossed and rubbed his neck "guess…I should get up and go see the damage…"

"I'll go with you. The last thing we need is to have him show up while you're there. Plus I can help carry and move things if you want to go ahead and move in."

Alfred nodded, standing up. He yawning. He started pulling on his clothes before going into Ivan's bathroom, washing his face. He made sure to be more careful around his eye and lip. He sighed again, drying his face off before coming back "…I’m ready love."

"I'm ready too" Ivan responded, having gotten dressed while Alfred cleaned up. They walked out together and walked to Alfred’s place.

 

Alfred opened the door to his apartment, sighing at the mess "…Knew it…" His laptop and tv were broken, his clothes were cut up minus a few outfits, and even the furniture was broken.

Ivan sighed "I can help clean up and we can get out what's left…"

Alfred grimaced and leaned down, picking up his broken laptop. "…Yeah…I don't know if I have the money to replace this…" He sighed, standing "Let's clean up and get out…"

"I can help you pay for it, I don't mind. I know how tied I am to my computer." Ivan said as he picked up the remains of a couple of shirts and glanced over to Alfred for the answer.

Alfred shook his head "…I don't want to intrude…I’ll just…work more…" he rubbed down his face.

"But you already hold a job and you're a full-time student. That's too much stress. I insist."

Alfred looked at Ivan "I don't want you to think I am using you…because I am not…" He walked closer "I can fix it…I just…have to work more…don’t let it bother you" he took his hand.

Ivan was almost offended "I wouldn't think that. I don't want you under more stress than you are already" Ivan said and kissed him gently.

Alfred wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him longer. He missed these lips, even for one night, he missed them.

The Russian closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, not pressing harder for fear of re-opening the wound on his lip.

Alfred pushed harder, kissing him deeper. He opened his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Ivan's lips. He gripped his hair.

Ivan brought their bodies together, arms around Alfred’s waist as he matched Alfred pressure for pressure and movement for movement.

The American held him close, making Ivan move so his back was slammed against a wall. He gripped his hair, rolling his hips against him "Ah…" he whimpered in his mouth.

Ivan was surprised at the force but went with it. If Alfred could handle it then he was foolish to treat him so delicately. He moved a strong leg between Alfred’s and pressed against his cock, giving him something to runt against as he kissed him breathless.

Alfred rubbed against him, panting as he broke the kiss, giving Ivan his neck as he rode his leg. "Yes…baby…ah…" he begged, breathless.

Ivan kissed and licked his neck as Alfred ground against his leg as he brought out more of the soft sounds he enjoyed so much.

Alfred gripped his hair, panting "Yes…" he rubbed faster, begging for more .

Ivan moved down his body and ran his hands along his stomach to his pants and tugged them down revealing the bright blue boxers underneath. He eased the waistband down and licked the tip of the half-hard cock; unable to resist teasing the younger man.

Alfred gripped his hair, gasping "Ah! Baby! Yes!" He whimpered, rocking his cock against the tongue ring. "Baby…ah…ah…fuck…" he whispered, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

Ivan pulled away for a moment chuckling "You really enjoy this little thing don't you…" he stated before pressing the length of his tongue against the side and licking up, the small metal ball pressing into the sensitive ridge just under the crown.

Alfred gripped his hair, screaming in pleasure "Baby…ah yes! I love ah!! It… More…I want you to fuck me…"

Ivan quickly engulfed Alfred and pulled off after bobbing a few times and then pulling off with a lick of the flowing precum and stood taking his hand firmly and said simply "Bed?"

Alfred pulled Ivan to his messed up bed. He pushed Ivan down on it, climbing on top of him, smirking. "Hmm…you want in me big boy?" he whispered, rubbing against his hard member.

Thankfully the sheets had just been torn off the bed and the wooden frame had a big crack but everything else about the bed was intact. They settled on the mattress and Ivan smiled up at Alfred. He reached behind him and rubbed a callused finger along the tight hole, two could play the teasing game he thought with a smirk.

Alfred whimpered, rubbing back "Baby…ah…in…in…" he pushed back.

Ivan lifted himself and kissed Alfred’s chest and lined himself up "Lube?" he suddenly asked.

Alfred shivered, reaching over to the dresser and handing it to him "In…just push in…" he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Ivan squirted some into his palm and spread it messily on himself and thrust in slowly, keeping Alfred from going too fast, it had been a while and Alfred was deliciously, almost painfully tight. Ivan hissed in pleasure and his eyes shut tight.

Alfred’s back arched, whimpering and begging. His nails dug into his flesh. His moans filling the apartment "Ah! Yes…"

Ivan opened his eyes at the sounds and saw the angel above him and shifted, sliding deeper into the tight tunnel as the sounds made his cock harden further.

Alfred gasped, back arching more as his head went back. Ivan filling him up was the hottest thing to him. He moved a bit, making small thrusting motions.

Ivan grabbed his hips and kept him still as he ground deep into Alfred, his cock pressing constantly against his prostate.

Alfred pulled him closer, shivering "…Move…"

Ivan lifted Alfred off his cock until just the tip was in and let gravity and need bring him back down hard and fast.

Alfred arched his back, screaming "BABY! Yes!" he scratched his chest, riding the hot man.

Ivan grunted with the red-hot pain of the streaks now running down his chest. He bucked under Alfred, rocking into him wanting to go faster.

Alfred did as Ivan wanted, moving faster on the man. His breaths deep and hot against Ivan's ear.

Ivan moaned Alfred’s name and tightened his grip on the full ass as the tight tunnel moved along his cock trying to pull it deeper.

Alfred made little noses in his ear, biting his own lip as he pushed faster. "I'm close…" he whispered, heated, in the moment with need thick in his voice.

"Then cum" Ivan said in a coarse grunt as he wrapped one of his hands around the bobbing cock and grabbed it firmly, pressing his thumb across the head.

He lost it at Ivan's rough voice. He screamed, spreading his legs more as he tighten around Ivan, coming between their stomachs.

Ivan grunted and thrust a few more times before cumming inside Alfred, the grip on his hips tightening enough to bruise before slowly loosening as he came down from his high.

Alfred held on to him, breathing roughly, his face hidden in the pale neck. He shook, closing his eyes; he could already feel the soreness of new bruises setting in.

Ivan breathed deeply; regaining his thoughts. He kissed Alfred on the forehead and spoke, voice still breathy "Didn't hurt you did I?"

Alfred shook his head, cuddling into his neck. He closed his eyes. "No…my eye is just bothering me…" he whispered with a content exhale.

"Is it still swollen?" he asked lifting his clean hand from Alfred’s back to his chin and lifting it to check.

He nodded "Yeah…I think it is…I am starting to not be able to see out of it…" He looked at Ivan, chin resting on Ivan's hand.

Ivan kissed him gently on the lips "Should we go to the hospital? I don't think anything else is open without an appointment."

Alfred sighed gently "…I don't have the money for that…and I don't want to use yours…I’ll just tough it out…" he kissed Ivan back.

Ivan returned the kiss for a moment then pulled away "If it doesn't get better then I'm taking you."

"…Baby…that is a lot of money…"

Ivan smiled a bit "I know but you’re worth it."

Alfred shook his head "I’m not though…I’m not…I will just ice it…" he rubbed his hurt eye.

Ivan kissed just outside the hurt area "You are but we can wait and see if it improves if you would prefer that."

Alfred nodded "Please…I want to do that…" He kissed his lips "Thank you Vanya…for working with me and dealing with me."

Ivan chuckled softly "No reason to thank me."

Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes "…You are someone to be thankful for…"

"As are you" Ivan smiled and kiss him again, his arms settling on Alfred’s back comfortably.

Alfred cuddled into his neck "I'm sorry I’ve been a handful lately…I knew my dad would pull this shit…but…well…I had hoped differently…"

"It's not you're fault. I just wish I would have gotten there sooner."

Alfred shook his head "…You had no idea… It has been this way my whole life… He has beaten me in public, inside hospitals… And sometimes to the point I needed to go and didn't take me…"

 

Ivan wasn't sure if he would over-step his boundaries by saying this but he felt it needed to be asked "No one has tried to report him? He could get arrested for it…"

"No one has ever reported him…" Alfred held him tighter. "I always wished someone would…" he whispered. "Teachers knew and other parents… But I was just the weird kid with cuts and burn marks…"

Ivan frowned "Have you tried? Could you have stayed with a friend or relative?"

"No…they are just like him… Grandma and grandpa beat me… No uncles… One crazy aunt… Dad was an abuser and… Mom has always stood aside as he beat me and sometimes hit me too… Dad had eyes everywhere…"

Ivan was stunned, he had never heard of a situation so twisted. He had one thought; that he would do everything in his power to protect Alfred "You are safe with me…" Ivan said as he hugged him tight.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "I believe you…I truly believe you…you are the only one that I do…" he cuddled into neck.

Ivan kissed his shoulder and simply said "I love you…"

Alfred blushed, smiling as those words warmed his heart "I love you too Vanya…" he cuddled into his neck. "I guess we should start moving out…before he wants to come looking for me…"

"Alright" Ivan said with a small smile and pulled out of Alfred with a slick "pop" and stood to fetch a towel to clean up.

Alfred shivered, biting his lip as he used a ripped up shirt to clean some running down his leg. He bent down for a minute or so, teasingly eyeing Ivan’s back, before pulling up his boxers and pants.

For lack of choice Ivan used a shredded body towel to wipe himself off and returned in time to see Alfred bent over and presenting. Thankfully, or not, it only lasted a moment longer before the tanned tease covered up. The ashen blond smirked with a shake of his head and went to grab his own clothes.

Alfred pulled his own shirt on and looked at Ivan with a smile, even with the black eye that smile pulled out his good qualities in his face "Ready baby?"

Ivan smiled adoringly "Yes" he said as he started to look through the piles of clothes scattered around.

Alfred looked through and picked up his things, carrying them to his new room. After an hour or so he smiled "Looks like we finished…nothing else is…salvageable…"

They tossed out everything that was beyond repair and on the short walk back Ivan asked "Are you going to report a break in to the school?"

Alfred played with his hands "…Do I have to?" he almost whispered.

"I think it would be best but it is up to you. They may try to charge you for the damages otherwise" Ivan explained.

Alfred sighed "…Yeah…I will go after class tomorrow…" he sighed, remembering that tomorrow he would be away from Ivan all day.

"Alright. When are you done with your classes?" Ivan asked, taking one of Alfred’s hands in his own to try to take away the nerves he seemed to have.

Alfred interlaced their fingers, holding it tightly “Four…I'll be in the history building…”

Ivan rubbed the smaller hand with his thumb "I'm free at three so I can meet you there if you want me to."

"Please…" he said almost needy, gripping on to him.

"Worried your father will find you?" he asked, a little concerned at the thread of desperation in his voice.

Alfred nodded "Yeah… He doesn't give up easily…I know he’s still here…"

Ivan's brows furrowed "Contact me if you see him and I'll come get you no matter what."

"…Please" Alfred nodded, holding on to him "I will…I will I promise…"

Ivan holds him close as the stand a few feet from his, and now Alfred’s, door "I'll do what I can to protect you."

"Please…" he held him close "I love you baby…I love you so so much…" He kissed his lips "Can…we go lay down…and sleep…early class…or get dinner…"

"You can try to sleep for a couple of hours and I can wake you up for dinner if you like."

Alfred nodded, walking in with Ivan to Ivan's room. He climbed in bed, cuddling into his comfy blankets.

Ivan smiled and shook his head at the almost child-like action and sat at his desk to get some work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get a taste of just how terrible Alfred's father is but our little hero has a hero of his own~  
> I'd love to hear from you with a comment or message if anything jumped out at you, good or bad, and I hope you're looking forward to next week!
> 
> ~Poison


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred flipped every now and then, still restless with the sore additions to his body.

Ivan glanced at Alfred whenever he heard him move and noticed that he was still covering his black-eye. He eyed the clock and noticed an hour had already gone by. The Russian put away his book and headed to the kitchen to start on dinner; only once it was nearly done did he head back to the bedroom to wake Alfred. Ivan sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his lover's forehead lightly before calling his name.

Alfred moved a bit, dropping his hand "Hmm… Good morning…" he whispered, stretching the sleep from his limbs. "Dinner time?" he yawned softly, opening his eyes to meet violet and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Ivan smiled "Yes. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he ran his finger through messy wheat blond locks.

Alfred nodded "Your bed is so nice…I slept great…" he sat up, laying his head on his shoulder. "Been even better if you joined me though…" he chuckled.

"I know love but I'll join you after dinner and a quick shower" Ivan replied, resting his head on Alfred’s.

Alfred nodded, smiling. He took Ivan's hand and stood up, walking out of the room with his love. Gilbert had smelled the food and came out with a girl he had been having sex with. He whistled when he saw Alfred. "Man…Ivan I understand that you have anger problems but punching Alfred is not the way to deal…" he laughed, as did the girl, slapping Alfred on the back as he walked to the kitchen.

Ivan's eyes narrowed and he slugged Gilbert hard in the shoulder for the comment but left the girl out of it with nothing more than a glare, daring her to comment, the Russian said nothing though and continued to the kitchen where he fixed Alfred and himself plates; leaving nothing to spare.

Alfred played with his hands,watching Ivan "Vanya…it’s ok… It doesn't bother me…"  
Gilbert glared "The fuck is your problem?! It was a joke man!"

"Don't joke about what you don't know" Ivan answered low, eyes dark but as he saw Alfred fidget his gaze softened and he grew quiet once more. He wish Alfred had more self-worth, wished he would defend himself. It wasn't even just what Gilbert had said, it was others as well and the treatment he got on campus and from his family and…Ivan was afraid he couldn't protect Alfred… He sat down at the table and handed Alfred his plate "I hope it tastes good."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan, kissing him deeply in front of Gilbert. He broke it gently. "It looks great baby…" Alfred hummed happily "How did I get such a great man to take care of me?" he rubbed his almost white hair gently before sitting down. "Wow babe! This is amazing! You made this?" he took his folk and began to eat it.

Ivan smiled a little lopsidedly as he cheeks gained the slightest bit of colouring "I did…thank you, I'm glad you like it."

Alfred smiled, eating happily. He was elated to be with someone who finally cared; he was going to get over this mental and physical _thing_ and be himself again. He couldn’t let his dad do this to him…and he couldn't make Ivan work so hard for him…

Ivan ate and it did indeed taste pretty good, he had tried something he had learned a while back and was glad it had turned out well. His thoughts still lingered on the threat of Alfred’s father finding him but as long as Alfred stayed in the public eye it shouldn't be too easy for him to hurt Alfred.

Alfred ate his food, chewing on the good side. He watched Ivan, seeing the wheels turn as he ate. He looked down at his food, hoping his father wouldn't do anything or find him.

Ivan felt himself under scrutiny and broke himself out of his thoughts only to see Alfred looking down at his food. He saw Alfred wince a bit as he chewed and he tried to help take his mind off the pain "Would you like to do something after dinner?"

Alfred looked up at Ivan "…Ah…hmm… It’s up to you…I have some reading if you want to cuddle on the couch…watch TV as I read…or in bed …"

"The bed sounds good" Ivan said as he wondered if there was anything he wanted to watch or if he too should read.

Alfred smiled "It does…I could stay in bed with you all day…" he laughed, adjusting the jacket he was wearing.

Ivan laughed "We might just do that" he teased, glancing at the clock which read about seven.

Alfred blushed, playing with his strings "…Sorry about that…"

Ivan laughed "Don't apologize, it's been nice. Well, aside from what happened to your apartment…"

Alfred rolled his eyes "Don't even remember that…" he lied, chuckling.

Ivan shook his head "You don't have to pretend around me. Things will get straightened out and settled. He doesn't know that you are here. He can't get to you easily on campus. Does he know where you work?"

Alfred sighed "…I guess it's how I get by… Yeah…it will be hard for him to find me…and no…I would already be died if he knew where I worked…"

Ivan tilted his head a bit "Where do you work?"

Alfred blushed "…Ah…can…I show you…when we get in the room? I don't want to say…"

Ivan raised a single brow slowly, curiosity rising "…Alright…you've caught my interest…"

Alfred blushed, taking Ivan's hand. He pulled him to the room, sitting him on the bed. "…Close your eyes…" he grabbed his bag, going into the bathroom. Coming out after a few minutes, in heels and a maid outfit. "Don't open them yet…" he made a few adjustments and sighed gently. Ivan tried to guess with the various noises but didn't get far besides hearing a bag and the bathroom door shut and open "Ready?" "Yeah…" Alfred was completely scarlet in the face, hoping it wouldn't change how Ivan thought about him. The thought of Ivan dumping him flashed in his mind but he steeled his nerve "Go ahead…open your eyes…" Violet reveal itself and the Russian was nearly dizzy with the shock of blood rushing south as he took in the blushing form of Alfred in a ridiculously short, lacy maid dress. He swallowed hard to regain the ability to speak "W-Where do you work?" he asked; very aware of why his father wouldn't have liked that but no one would be able to deny that it looked good on Alfred.

Alfred blushed, playing with the lacy wristbands. "…Ah… It’s a little shop down the road…pays good…for one person…I am a waiter basically…" he felt the heat of the blush spread more but something else was heating up as well with the way Ivan was staring at him.

"It looks great on you. I'm a little jealous of your customers…" Ivan said, eyes lowering a bit as Alfred blushed even more and fidgeted.

"Well…you can be my special customer…if you want…" he encouraged as he sauntered closer.

Ivan caught on quick and smirked, ‘So much for getting reading done’ he thought as he replied "Oh? And what does a special customer receive?"

Alfred smiled, still blushing "…A dirty lap dance…with some touching…maybe some…fooling around…" he reach down and lifted his dress, showing Ivan his lacy underwear.

Ivan chuckled "You are a little minx, you know that" he closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply though still trying to be mindful of the wounds.

The American wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close as he kissed him back. Alfred's hands gripping his hair as he felt Ivan's excitement.

Ivan kept the kiss going as he dropped his hands to the edge of the dress, feeling the smooth, thin material before diving under and tracing the edges of the lace panties he was wearing.

Alfred shivered, already panting from the gentle touches. He liked when Ivan lavished him like this but there was something else he wanted more right now. He broke the kiss, only letting Ivan attack his neck. "…Baby ah…I thought I was going to give…you…ah! A lap dance…" he said, voice heated and more seductive than Ivan had heard before.

Ivan halted his hands with a soft snap of the elastic and lifted his head "Bed or chair?" he asked, Alfred’s voice causing his cock to twitch in excitement.

"Chair…I want to ride you again…when we get to that part…" he panted as he pushed Ivan back against the desk chair. He took off his own glasses, turning on some dirty music before getting on Ivan's lap. "You can touch…while I do this…" he whispered, starting a slow rocking motion as the song set the initial tempo, hands around his neck, playing with the baby hairs at the nape.

 

Ivan felt a shiver run through him as one of his favourite songs started and Alfred teased lightly at his sensitive neck. Ivan nodded and trailed his hands up the dress, rubbing at peeks of skin between shocks of white lace and came up to the dip in the front of the dress and grazing fingertips and nails along the skin there.

Alfred shivered when Ivan used his nails, speeding up his thrust with the song. He lifted his dress so he could rub right against Ivan. "…Ah…" he reached between them, undoing Ivan's pants. "…Off…I want to feel more…down to boxers…"

Ivan supported himself with an arm and his legs and tugged the pants down, kicking them off and to the side once he got them down his legs. Ivan breathed deeply as Alfred settled back into place and he kissed the skin he could reach on the tanned chest.

Alfred rubbed against the large member. His shivers making him moan as his underwear grew a bit wet from excitement. He gripped his hair as he rubbed more, loving the feel of his hands and his large cock on him.

Ivan was fully hard in next to no time, cock straining against the material of his boxers. He pushed against Alfred for a kiss and pressed his cock against the heated hardness trapped in lace.

Alfred gripped his hair more, crying in pleasure into his mouth as he rubbed more. He grabbed one of Ivan's hands, sliding it down his body to his covered butt.

Ivan gripped the flesh through the soft material, pulling Alfred closer before letting the skin relax.

Alfred shivered, gripping more "…Baby…ah… Touch me…" he pulled Ivan out of his boxers, jacking his hard member slowly, running a gentle thumb across the head and smearing the wetness gathering at the tip.

Ivan pulled the tight fabric down and ran his hand over the cheeks gently before pulling them apart and stroking the needy pucker.

Alfred gasped, biting his lip. His underwear sticking to him now. He shivered and rubbing back against him. "I want to suck your cock…" he demanded bluntly with needy swallow of the spit already gathering in his mouth eagerly.

Ivan pulled his hands away and gently set his hand on Alfred’s head as a cue to drop to his knees but only after a deep kiss and a rough "Please."

The blond panted, nodding and got down on his knees, pulling his cock out. He leaned down and took the whole thing in, moaning appreciatively. He used back of his throat to play with the head. His nails digging into into his hips and loving the slightly softened areas that hid in Ivan's usually baggy pants.

Ivan grabbed the bright blond locks firmly and leaned back to enjoy the tight, wet, heat now enveloping his cock as Alfred deep throated him. It never ceased to impress Ivan, especially given the piercings decorating his length. He flexed his fingers gently in Alfred’s hair but didn't push or pull, never forcing him to take more than he could or wanted to.

Alfred took it all, sucking deeply at every inch of flesh he could reach. He panted, eyes staring at Ivan with foggy desire, his tongue working overtime.

Ivan groaned as Alfred sucked hard around him, staring up with dark, lustful eyes "You are…so good at this."

Alfred smirked and took him out of his mouth, eager to reward such praise "Fuck me deep, right here" he begged and opened his mouth wide, taking his cock again.

Ivan groaned at the tone and nodded hastily as he gripped the back of Alfred’s head tightly and pulled him back before keeping him in place and starting to thrust. He went deep but not as deep as Alfred had him earlier for fear of choking him with the force.

Alfred closed his eyes, taking it. He loved this. Mouth fucking was his favorite thing. He didn't know why but it was. Something about the inescapable mass and stretch filling his mouth and throat effected him like nothing else.

Ivan sped up as time went on and he lost himself in the tight, wet, heat and the submissive, willing body under him.

Alfred’s nails locked in his leg muscles. His mouth taking the large cock in and out. He definitely would have to wait awhile before doing that again.

The sharp pricks of pain made him open him eyes and he pulled back once he realised how rough he was being. Ivan slowed his pace before pulling out completely and kissing him in apology.

Alfred panted, looking up at him "Why did you stop…" he whispered, rubbing his face. His voice breathless.

Ivan's voice was rough from desire "I…thought I was too rough…"

Alfred panted hard, loving Ivan's voice "No…I love it…" he whispered, even as his throat throbbed in protest at his words Alfred knew he wanted more.

"It doesn't hurt?" Ivan asked cautiously. He enjoyed it more than he liked to admit but he wouldn't do it if it hurt Alfred.

Alfred shook his head "I really enjoy it…I want you to come in my mouth… Please…" He took him down again, his own hand pleasing his needy entrance.

Ivan moaned loud at the comment and gripped Alfred firmly, pausing only for a moment before thrusting and returning to the previous pace as he worked towards his climax.

Alfred slammed his fingers into himself, keeping his mouth slack as he was fucked. He moaned around the member, adding more pleasure with each thrust down his throat and brush of his fingers deep within but not nearly deep enough..

"Nnh...ah" Ivan breathed as the tight tunnel constricted and vibrated about him bringing him forward with more force.

Alfred held his mouth open, watching his lover with watery eyes. He felt the cock twitch and move with the thrusts and he felt the anticipation building with each. He slammed in his own fingers over and over, trying to bring himself over the edge.

Ivan grunted in warning and came with the image of Alfred fucking himself on his fingers with his cock down his throat, shooting his load down the spasming throat.

Alfred’s groan was muffled. He drank all the cum, looking up at him. He panted, leaning back and swallowing everything he got and savouring the thick sensation and proof of his skill "Ah…damn…"

Ivan panted hard and relaxed against the back of his chair "That was…wow…" he praised breathlessly as he watched Alfred lick his lips as if he had finished off a sweet cream.

Alfred leaned back, yawning gently to get the ache out of his jaw "I’m glad that was amazing…I did good yes?" He grinned, looking up at his lover.

"Yes" Ivan chuckled "very." He glanced at the weeping hardness between Alfred’s legs "Now let me take care of you" he said grabbing his cock and giving it a few strokes as he asked "My mouth, my fingers, or my tongue?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* Tease! *cough* Terribly sorry, I _must_ be coming down with something. Hehehe, no worries, our lovers shall continue soon~ I look forward to hearing from you guys, especially if anything caught your interest!
> 
> ~Poison


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the delay with this but here it is, hope you guys enjoy!

Alfred shivered at the touches as well as the words that came out of his lover's mouth "…Tongue…ah…I love when you eat me out…"

Ivan smirked and grabbed Alfred’s hand, leading him to the bed and letting him choose the position. "I enjoy it too" he purred, bending down and licking a slow path along the spread cheeks.

Alfred shivered, panting already "…I'm glad…you enjoy it…" he whimpered, spreading his legs more.

He hummed an answer and flattened his tongue, dragging the length of it over the twitching pink skin before flicking the tip of it fast and light across it.

Alfred gasped, arching as the skirt of his dress shifted up his back and raised goosebumps on the untouched skin of his back "Ah! Yes! Ah…more…please baby…don't tease…"

Ivan chuckled a bit and relented despite how much fun it was to tease; he wanted to treat Alfred, they could always save the unrelenting teasing for another time. He stiffened his tongue and thrust it in, wiggling and licking the inner walls.

The American gripped his hair, moving against the tongue and willing the muscle deeper "AH! BABY! YES! RIGHT-AH!" he whimpered, voice cracking from Ivan's cock abuse earlier.

The ashen blond felt himself get even more turned on by the rough and weak quality of Alfred’s voice and the actions he was currently doing had his cock giving a valiant attempt at getting hard sooner than possible. He thrust his tongue repeatedly and sucked.

Alfred whimpered and begged, shivering "Baby…baby…ah…yes…I am getting so close…"

Ivan thrust as deeply as could, using his fingers to spread the skin so he could get deeper and wrapping his free hand around the tip of Alfred’s cock.

He arched one more time before painting the broad hand with his seed. He panted, shaking a bit. "…Damn baby…" he whispered with a smile, shivering more as he made sleepy eyes at Ivan.

Ivan licked him until he stopped trembling from the aftershocks and pulled away "Glad you enjoyed" he said kissing Alfred’s knee and shifting away to clean his hand.

Alfred pulled the dress off himself before laying back on the bed. "…Ah…baby…you always wear me out…you are a one shot for the night kind of man at times…"

Ivan laughed as he laid out next to Alfred "I could say the same about you" Ivan yawned quietly "but it's a good kind of tired, yes?"

Alfred nodded, cuddling to his chest "…I love you…you know that…I never want to wake up next to anyone else…" he whispered, kissing his shoulder gently.

"I love you too" Ivan said kissing his forehead. He wrapped an arm around him and got comfortable "No one else" Ivan responded, agreeing.

The American sat up a bit and winked "My knight in shining armor…?"

Ivan smiled, amused "If that's what you want me to be."

"No! I want you to be…my killer polar bear…that attacks bitches and evil fathers when they come near…" he smiled, wide and laughed genuinely for the first time in a long while.

Ivan laughed hard at the imagery "I can do that" he responded with a ruffle of the brilliant blond locks.

Alfred laughed, nodding "Good!" he kissed his lips gently. He relaxed on his lover. "We need to do some fun things after class tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful but it will have to be after work for me and don't you have work tomorrow? I'm done at seven if there's something you want to do then."

Alfred sighed gently, remembering "Yeah…I get off at 8:30…" he laid down on Ivan with a huff. "I hate my job at times…"

"That's not too bad but I understand the feeling. It pays well right? And that's a big part of what matters. We can eat here and catch a movie if you want to though."

A beaming smile paired with a nod was the immediate response "A date sounds lovely…I’ll have to go buy a new laptop with my next pay check… It shouldn't be too bad…I hope…"

"I would be happy to help you pay for one if it's too much" Ivan said insistently "Good laptops are worth the price."

Alfred straddled Ivan, rubbing his chest and shoulders. "Hmm…but what about you and your bills?" he whispered, leaning down with his lips close to his.

"I make do well enough on what I make, what my sister sends me, and scholarship refunds. Don't worry about me" Ivan finished connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

The American kissed him slowly and gently, rubbing his cheek lovingly. His other hand rubbing his shoulder. He was not used to being so loved.

Ivan rubbed Alfred’s thighs soothingly. He loved having someone who cared and being able to care for someone, he hoped it wouldn't end.

Alfred broke the kiss gently, staying very close "I love you Vanya…" he whispered in Russian.

"I love you Alik" Ivan answered softly, lips brushing against Alfred’s.

Alfred pulled him even closer, kissing him slowly and gently.  
A minute later Gilbert kicked in the door with Antonio. "Oi! Look at that ass!" He smirked at the naked blond on the Russian "looks like you two got busy!"  
Alfred blushed, breaking the kiss and jerking the covers up over them.  
"Come on losers we are going out together!"

Ivan narrowed his eyes at the two who had just gotten an eyeful of his boyfriend but kept his mouth shut despite the earlier comment that Gilbert had made. He glanced at Alfred "Do you want to go out? Or we can stay here, it's up to you."

Gilbert laughed at his roommate's expression "Dude…you have no reason to glare…your cock gets this hot ass…I mean, fuck, Ivan…you could kill a man with that thing…"  
The wheat blond's face went scarlet, rubbing Ivan's chest to keep himself focused "If you don't mind me being out with you in public with my black eye… Then that would be nice…"

Ivan smirked a bit at what he heard Gilbert say but kept his focus on Alfred "I could never mind being with you" he said with a smile. He looked at Gilbert and Antonio "Where were you planning on going?"

Gilbert smirked "Clubbing man! You got to show off your sweet ass boy toy… Alfred needs some attention… Let's go do shots off his body!"  
Alfred blushed, rubbing Ivan's chest slowly but not completely against the thought.

The ashen blond wrapped a possessive arm around Alfred, clearly uncomfortable with people in such a setting seeing him naked "We can go" Ivan said softly "but I don't want anyone else touching you…"

Alfred nodded, he didn't want to be touched either honestly. Alfred cuddled into his neck, rubbing his chest.  
Gilbert chuckled "One shot off his abs please? I have no babe to do that off of."

"No, Alfred had the last say and he doesn't want that either. Pair up with Antonio if you're desperate. No offense." Ivan finished directing the last statement to the so far quiet Spaniard

"None taken" Antonio smiled, far too used to his friend's antics to be bothered by anything that resulted from the enthusiastic Prussian. It could also prove to be an entertaining way for the night to play out.  
Alfred smiled, loving his protective bear.  
Gilbert sighed "At least dress nice…there will be hot girls and guys…ok?"

Ivan smirked "Do you think I haven't been to a club before? You're talking about Night Lite right? The local one? I know the woman who runs it."

Gilbert smirked, wide "DUDE fuck yes! Free drinks! You know what I want! Get out of bed and let's go!!! I want some shots!"

Ivan laughed at the reaction and sat up with Alfred on him, keeping the blanket over them "Do you have something to wear?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred thought "…I have the jeans from earlier and a band shirt…I think that is ok…I’ll have to wash it in your washer later…" he laughed awkwardly, only having those clothes left.

"Do you want to go out and get you something more for a club?" Ivan asked not really caring what either of them wore as long as Alfred was able to relax for a few hours.

Alfred shook his head "I’ll do it when I get my paycheck…no worries…"  
Gilbert left the two, closing the door to get Francis and Mattie a couple rooms down.  
Alfred stood up, stretching. He started to pull on his clothes, smiling gently when he saw there was cum from Ivan dripping from inside him into them. He pulled them on before Ivan could see.

Ivan saw him dress much faster than normal but dismissed it as eagerness for the club and stood to dress himself. He donned all of his piercings and after a short mental debate chose the vibrating tongue stud instead of the typically favoured flashing one since the club was lit pretty well with neon and UV lights. He put it in casually and faced Alfred "Ready?"

Alfred cleaned some blood off his shirt from that day and looked at Ivan. "Yeah! I’m ready!" he took his hand, smiling as he opened the door. He walked out into the living room, stopping when he got to the group.  
"…" Mattie looked at Ivan and Alfred, staring at their hands.

Ivan just tightened his hand around Alfred’s and nodded to acknowledge everyone before meeting Gilbert’s gaze "Are we leaving now?"

Alfred felt his hand get tighter, looking at Ivan. He followed his eyes before he looked at Gilbert. He knew who that was "…" he pulled himself closer to Ivan, rubbing his chest.  
Gilbert nodded "Yeah! I’ll drive!" He lead the group to his small car. Gilbert and Antonio sat in the front. Mattie and Francis took the back, leaving room for only Ivan.  
Alfred looked in the car "Ah…"  
"Looks like you have to walk there Al" Mattie smirked.  
Alfred got in the car, sitting on Ivan's lap "Nah…I have Ivan's lap…I know all too well that I fit _perfectly_ here…" he purred with a blatant smirk at Mattie.  
Gilbert howled "DAMNNNN" he laughed, starting the drive.

Ivan smiled just a bit, not enough for Matthew to see but enough that Francis who was sitting right next to him could tell. His hands found their familiar place on Alfred’s hips to keep him in place for the short drive and kissed the side of his neck to show his appreciation for the comment.

Alfred smiled, feeling the kisses on his neck "…Hmm" he relaxed, enjoying the kisses.  
Mattie whispered rude things to Alfred under his breath. Francis sighed at the smirk "Don't encourage him Ivan."

Ivan couldn't make out what was being said but he could hear the tone in the whispering "Call him off and Alfred will have no reason to retaliate" Ivan said calmly.

Francis looked at Ivan "Your friend started it…"  
Alfred laughed "No…the little slut sta-"  
Mattie tried to attack the blond but it was short lived, Alfred had him slammed against the far side of the car. "If you ever try to touch me again…I will make it so that you can't ever fucking walk again" he growled darkly, the rasp of his throat only emphasizing his words. Ivan was seeing Alfred’s darker side. He had one hand on Mathew’s head and the other pinning his arm behind his back. "…Do I make myself clear you little shit?" he whispered. Alfred would never stick up to his mother or father, but he would never take anyone's shit when it came to touching him.  
Mathew’s eyes widened, nodding.  
Alfred let him go, sitting back on Ivan's lap "Hm…hi baby…" he cuddled into his neck, relaxing.

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect this at all and he couldn’t condone a fight in a vehicle but it ended before he felt the need to stop Alfred. And, to be fair, Matthew had started the whole thing with the walking comment earlier. Ivan just accepted the cuddling and replaced his hands around Alfred as they arrived at the club and all got out, Matthew leaving in a huff with Francis close behind and Gilbert and Antonio not far behind them.

 

Alfred sighed, walking next to Ivan. Unsure if Ivan wanted to be touched after seeing that "…Sorry about that…" he walked will Ivan towards the club. "…I am not sorry for slamming him into the door…but…sorry about the fighting…and you seeing that…" he sighed.

Ivan chuckled "Don't apologize for putting him in his place and never apologize for standing up for yourself. He set himself up for it and honestly" Ivan glanced over to Alfred with a smirk and held out his hand "it was sexy…"

Alfred blushed, gently taking Ivan's hand "…It was…?" he asked, biting his lower lip bashfully.

"It was but most of the things you do are sexy" Ivan said leading him into the club and finding Gilbert waving from the bar ready to take him on the offer. Ivan sighed and sat down at the bar "Cat" he called to the dark-haired woman wiping glasses "Could you do me and my friends here a favour and set out some shots, I'll make it up to you later" he said with a smile as the woman obliged with a call of "Anything for you sweetheart."

Alfred’s eye twitched. He didn't like this at all. He took his hand away from Ivan's as the voluptuous woman talked with Ivan. Oh no, he hated this.

Ivan frowned when he felt Alfred pull his hand away and looked at him, seeing him upset. Things clicked quickly, thankfully, and he grabbed Alfred’s chin and kissed him firmly before whispering "I am yours don't forget that."

He blushed, Ivan read him like a book. He chin rested in his hands. "…Then who is…big boobs over there…" he whispered, jealousy dripping from his voice.

Ivan laughed and leaned in to be heard over the music "She's a customer at the groomers I work at, I get her discounts for her dogs."

Alfred blushed a bit more "…Oh…" he whispered, locking eyes with Ivan "…I’m sorry…"

"It's ok love" Ivan kissed him again "it's cute but we came so you could relax and enjoy yourself."

Alfred kissed him back, rubbing his nose against his "I’m sorry…I guess…I am just protect of you…" he laughed, softly. His eyes leaving Ivan's to look at the woman who was walking over to them with the shots.

"I know, as I am with you" Ivan said thanking Cat as she went to tend to the others at the bar. He grabbed a glass as Gilbert got a head start on the shots already set out.

Alfred looked at the shots "…So many…" he chuckled, staring at the glasses.

Ivan downed the glass he had, appreciating the burn of vodka as it went down "Not to your tastes?"

Alfred blushed more "Never drank with people before…" he took one of the vodka shots, downing it with a small cough.

"That's surprising. I would think you would be invited to a lot of parties."

He chuckled awkwardly with a ruffle of his hair "I would never drink…I was just there as a fuck toy…nothing more…I wanted to be in some sort of control… Last time I really drank was when my dad…you know…before I came to college…"

"Don't force yourself if you don't want to drink" Ivan said with a bit of worry, especially at the 'you know' since that could go so many ways but he didn't want to ask for details here. "Would you like to dance instead?"

Alfred smiled, chuckling "I'm not much of a drinker honestly…dancing sounds amazing… Only if you are willing to dance with me…"

Ivan smiled and held out his hand "I would be delighted to"

Alfred smiled, taking his hand. He walked out to the dance floor, pulling his back to Ivan's chest, as he slowly started to grind back against him, one hand back in Ivan's hair. "Hm…we haven't done this in a while…"

Ivan placed his hands on Alfred’s and moved with him, following his pace leisurely "We can go out more often if you would like."

Alfred rubbed back against him slowly and gently "I would love that… It can be me and you time…"

"I would enjoy that" Ivan spoke into his ear and kissed his neck as they moved together to the rhythm of the current song.

Alfred shivered a bit "Vanya…" he whispered. His hips pushed back against the man, turning his head so Ivan had more of his neck.

"Mmmm" Ivan chuckled against the skin. "With a voice like that you might attract the wrong attention" Ivan teased, dropping one of his hands to wrap around Alfred’s hip.

Alfred rubbed back against him with a bit of need. "…I just want your attention…" he whispered, making small needy whimpers. His neck was so sensitive lately.

"Exactly but right now I feel less like a knight and more like the dragon who won" Ivan said dropping both hands to Alfred’s inner thigh and running up to his hips with the pulse of the song and the rhythm of bodies. He nipped lightly at the bared neck, enjoying the way the lighting made everything glow.

Alfred gasped, rubbing back against him more. He closed his eyes, whimpering encouragingly with each tempting touch. He decided to up the ante and pressed down against Ivan, feeling the promise within the rough denim.

Ivan ground against Alfred’s ass as they sped up, movements getting rougher as the song switched.

Alfred gasped, moving rougher against Ivan. His back arching. His voice was heavenly and was starting to turn heads.

At the gasp Ivan glanced up and sure enough he could spot a couple of guys who had started watching Alfred far too closely.

Alfred gripped his hair more, arching more "Baby…" he whispered.  
The men licked their lips, starting to walk towards them.

Ivan spun Alfred around, wrapped his hand around his waist to keep him close and headed to the bar. "Sorry for the sudden move, I would rather not fight in such a crowded place."

Alfred looked at him confused, panting. "Fight?" He looked behind them when he got to the bar, sighing as he spotted the source of Ivan’s tension.  
The men slid next to them "Hey baby…what are doing here? Thought beauties went to classier clubs?" he smirked, his bros chuckling.  
Alfred smiled, looking at them "Hmm.... Even we enjoy watching animals in their natural habitat…"  
The men smirked, whistling "Oh…sassy baby. Why don't you dance with me and my boys?"  
Alfred chuckled "I don't dance with little boys when I have a man right here…" He climbed on Ivan's lap, rubbing his chest.

Ivan watched calmly knowing that Alfred could handle himself after the situation in the car but he would jump in if things turned rough. Suddenly he had a lap full of Alfred again and he looked over at the two men "He's taken" he said simply.

The men smirked "You couldn't lend him to us for the night? Maybe a four way…? He looks like a sweet ass…"  
Alfred smirked, gripping Ivan's hair "Oh…I am…but I'm his sweet ass."

"He's mine and people don't come more possessive than me" Ivan said simply as Alfred continued to egg on the leather-bound man. This was showing another interesting side of Alfred and he wondered if was just an exaggerated moment of his usual teasing self or if Matthew’s aggression instigated Alfred to being more frisky.

"Dude, let me have one dance then…" he held out his hand to Alfred.  
Alfred cuddled to Ivan, teasing the men as he rubbed up on Ivan. He liked see Ivan this possessive.

"Back off, he doesn't want to dance with you, or your friend" Ivan said before the other guy said anything.

"Let him talk man…" the man angrily answered.  
Alfred was pulled from Ivan's lap by Gilbert "I win! I steal him from you all!"  
Alfred chuckled as the half drunk man danced with him, a lot of spinning and laughing.

Ivan was about to grab Alfred from him until he realised what Gilbert was doing and let it continue, it was just the stumbling of a man who had one too many too quickly, Ivan just laughed a bit and shook his head.

Alfred laughed, dancing with the drunk.  
The men growled and left.  
Gilbert watched the men leave before walking over with Alfred. "Here you go Ivan!" he laughed, immediately and obviously far more sober than he was just a moment ago, pushing Alfred to him gently.

Ivan laughed and caught Alfred with a thanks to Gilbert. Their first meeting was rough to say the least, breaking into Alfred’s place and attacking him, but maybe Gilbert was slowly trying to make up for it… He met Alfred’s eyes "Having fun?" he teased.

Alfred laughed, nodding "A lot of fun!"  
Gilbert snuck up behind the couple and picked up the blond, laying him on the bar "IVAN DO A SHOT OFF HIS BELLY!" He pulled Alfred’s shirt up a bit and poured a shot there. "Go!!" Everyone at the bar cheered.

Ivan laughed and leaned down to the toned stomach and slurped the clear liquid off the tanned skin, kissing the navel and dipping his tongue into his belly button before pulling back up, licking his lips.

Alfred blushed, deeper red as he let out a soft moan "Vanya…" he shivered.  
"AGAIN!" Screamed the German as he poured another one on Alfred’s belly.  
Alfred watched Ivan closely, a heavy blush colouring his cheeks.

Alfred seemed more than alright with the first shot so he dived down for another, tracing the trails of liquid before they dripped off and drinking down the rest.

Alfred gasped, back arching a bit and spilling more but he couldn’t help the movement with the ticklish lips trailing his stomach "Vanya…" he panted, Ivan was teasing the blond.  
Gilbert clapped and cheered for the man as the blond was unknowingly giving everyone in the bar a hell of a show.

Ivan was enjoying the display just as much, if not more than the onlookers but he started to realize that he was basically giving the men free masturbation material as the cheers kept rising in volume. He glanced up at Alfred who seemed to be enjoying his attention at least and he moved up to whisper in his ear "Do you want me to continue?" he asked about their little performance as the bar cheered and Gilbert prepared another shot.

Alfred his lip, nodding. He lifted his shirt, stopping before he got to his chest. He didn't want anyone to see the bruises from his father but Ivan. He arched letting out a moan as Gilbert put one shot on his upper abs and another lower by his pants.

Ivan smiled and kissed the dip between his ribs moved lower, sucking a path down to the pools of liquid waiting and tuned out the crowd to just him and Alfred, glancing up to meet wanting eyes.

Alfred whimpered, nails digging into the bar. His back arched as Ivan licked his abs and just above his pant-line clean. His eyes were filled with lust and it drove the crowd wild.

Ivan sucked a small, light hickey at the base of his hip and lifted his head as Gilbert poured another shot low on Alfred’s belly. Ivan smirked and gathered the liquid in his mouth and went to Alfred’s mouth and passed the drink to him slowly so he wouldn't choke, plus it gave him more time to kiss Alfred as the crowd roared around them.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, pulling him close as the crowd saw Alfred suck the alcohol off Ivan's tongue before rubbing against it.

Ivan groaned as Alfred sucked his tongue and their tongues moved together, drunk off of each other and the crowd more than any alcohol.

The American pulled his legs up so his knees were bent and they fell open, a tremor of need running through him. He pulled Ivan closer, moving his tongue with his as the crowd started cheering louder.

"Alfred" Ivan said breathing roughly "I want you…" he spoke low against Alfred’s lips. "We need to get back" he said looking around for someone in their group who hadn't had anything to drink but by this point they all likely had something. He laid his eyes on Antonio who seemed the most put together and called him over.

Alfred shivered at his rough voice, shaking "…Yeah…I need you…so bad…"  
Antonio walked over "Si amigo?" he smiled, looking at the two.  
Alfred sat up, chest raising and falling as he wrapped his legs around Ivan, pulling him against. His hands in his hair "Ivan…" he said, roughly.

"Are you ok to drive me and Alfred back?" Ivan asked holding Alfred close but looking at Antonio.

Antonio nodded, smiling "Sure can! Mattie and Francis want to go back too."  
Alfred gripped on to him "Baby…" he whispered, biting his ear before pulling his arm forward gently.

 

Ivan's eyes shut at the tease at his ear and with the news that Matthew would be joining but at least it wouldn't be too crowded as, by the looks of it, Alfred wasn't letting go anytime soon. He nodded a thank you, picked Alfred up off of the bar and started walking out with the others.

Alfred gasped, rubbing himself against him. The people got into the car, starting the short drive home. Alfred straddled Ivan better in the car as the jealous ex stared at them. Alfred’s hand went to Ivan's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as he ground down against his love; his eyes radiating lust.

Ivan kissed him deeply, dragging it on until they both were breathless and he whispered into Alfred’s ear "Don't get ahead of yourself, we have time."

Alfred shivered at his voice "You…just make me so…horny…" he whispered in his ear, biting it. His hips rubbing back on the man.  
"Get a room. "sighed the Canadian.  
Alfred ignored him, loving the feeling he was getting from the pants and large bulge pressed against him.

Ivan kept Alfred from moving too much and kissed his neck before replying "We are" he said matter-of-factually.

Alfred let out a needy whimper; he wanted Ivan now.  
Antonio smiled, parking "Ok…go have fun…"  
Alfred gripped on to Ivan, knowing that the man was going to carry him.  
Mattie looked at Francis "You never carry me…"

Ivan saw Francis look at him in response and he shrugged before getting out of the car, being careful not to hit Alfred’s head on the car frame and Ivan walked to the apartments, Alfred still in his arms.

The wheat blond held on to him, smirking at the jealous ex behind him.

They got to the door and Francis let them all in. Ivan went straight to his bedroom and flopped on the bed, smiling with Alfred still in his arms.

Alfred smirked, looking down at him "Don’t look at me that way baby…I can tease him if I want…you are mine after all…" he raked his nails over this chest.

Ivan laughed "I was enjoying it, though for Francis' sake try to control the teasing." Ivan moved into the touch, back arching under Alfred "And I loved your performance at the club, you shine in the spotlight."

Alfred licked his lips "Hmmm…I’ll try to be a good boy…" he winked, smirking. "You think so baby? I think you were the one pulling the strings…"

"You were still leading the way" Ivan said, running his hands up the planes of Alfred’s stomach and taking off his shirt with a little help. He leaned back and bucked, knocking Alfred forward and he connected their lips again "Never change love."

"Never....as long as you don't...." Alfred blushed as he wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He rubbed the baby hairs at the base of his neck as he made out with the man he loved more than life.

Ivan kissed him deeply and moved his hands to the waistband of the skinny jeans Alfred was wearing and moved inward to roll his palm over the bulge there "Never."

Alfred gasped, gripping his hair more "Ah…baby! Ah…yes…" he whimpered, thrusting into his hand. "You better not…"

"The only thing I want…" Ivan said and flipped them so that he was laying on top "is a good life with you" and he kissed him again deeply before moving down his body to the tight pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped and, looking at Alfred to lift his hips, tugged them down and off before tossing them to the side. A broad hand pulled Alfred’s cock out of his boxers and a gentle tongue lightly flicked and dragged across the head.

His face flushed completely scarlet as he was basically told that Ivan that he wanted him forever. Alfred gripped his hair, shivering. "Baby! AH!" he whimpered, panting more "I love you so much…I want a long, good life with you…"

 

Ivan smiled warmly and kissed the flushed head before turning on his tongue stud and bringing the strong vibrations to the sensitive ridge right under the head and keeping a constant, steady pressure there.

Alfred was not expecting that "AH!!!! IVAN YES!! OH MY!!!" he gripped the bed, eyes wide as pleasure hit him like a bolt of lightening.

Ivan smiled and licked up slowly, going across the head and back down to the base only to repeat the process as Alfred flexed and moaned under him, not caring about the others in the house.

Alfred was not just moaning, he was screaming in pleasure.  
Mattie banged on the door, yelling for them to shut up.  
Alfred panted, smirking "GO FUCK YOURSELF MATTIE!" he screamed in a deep sexual voice.

Ivan pulled off for only a moment to say "The only name I want you saying like that is mine" Ivan said before engulfing the leaking cock.

Alfred’s eyes widened, screaming his name in that same voice. "IVAN! VANYA! OH YES!" he thrust into his mouth, his legs spread wide for him.

Ivan would've smirked had his mouth not been entirely occupied with another job and instead let Alfred thrust, hand stroking what he couldn't quite get into his mouth and sucking deep as he pulled away to tease the head again.

Alfred was getting closer and closer "You ah! are good at this!!" he screamed, his cock twitching as it got very close.

Ivan swallowed around it again and chuckled, pulling off just a bit as he felt it swell even more. He hummed low around the heavy cock, tongue steadily stroking around it.

Alfred’s back arched completely off the bed. "AH! YES!" he came into Ivan's mouth, eyes wide from the pure pleasure.

Ivan swallowed and milked him through his climax before pulling off to gently lick it clean. He turned the stud off and kissed the inside of a trembling thigh "I love how sensitive you are."

Alfred was seeing stars, shivering "Ah…ah…" his legs shook more when Ivan talked. Ivan controlled his body.

The Russian saw the neediness in his eyes and spoke low "Do you want more?"

Ivan was making Alfred lose his shit. His voice and the soft kisses on his inner thigh didn't help. Alfred placed his hands under his knees, pulling his legs up and out. Spread wide for Ivan to see everything "Yes…"

Ivan groaned at the image and stood, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up before sliding in the tight passage.

Alfred’s back arched, whimpering at being filled up. Alfred was much tighter in this position. "AH" he whispered, locking eyes with Ivan "…you are such a big boy…" he bit his lip.

Ivan thrust in and set a gentle pace until Alfred got fully erect again, only then speeding up his thrusts. "Good for you…" Ivan breathed "you seem to like them big" he said emphasizing 'big' with a rougher thrust centered on Alfred’s prostate.

Alfred bit his lip, drooling as he screamed in pleasure the sound hardly muffed. "AH! Baby! Ah! Yes!" he panted hard as he was pounded into. "I love your fucking large cock!" he screamed as he gave up on any semblance of being quiet.

Ivan grunted as he added more force and speed, Alfred’s reactions spurring him on with each groan as he writhed on the bed.

Alfred’s back arched off the bed, whimpering and begging for more "Ah yes! There! Please!" he begged.

Ivan gave Alfred exactly what he was asking for, not caring about their neighbors or the others in the apartment.

Alfred’s eyes were wide, his screams filling the house. He was so close to coming. Ivan owned his body, his screams were nothing but his name over and over as the pleasure peaked.

Ivan's thrusts got impossibly faster as he felt his climax approaching, lasting a few more moments before meeting his end inside of Alfred with a groan of his name.

Alfred came at the same time Ivan did. He arched his back, panting hard. "Ivan…" he whimpered as he was filled up, reveling in the heat.

Ivan felt the splatter on him and some leak out around his cock and he laid on Alfred and kissed him again, their hearts beating against each other as they relaxed in a warm embrace.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his back slowly "I love you Ivan…" he whispered, cuddling into his neck.

"I love you too" Ivan said, holding him close as the cum started to cool on their bodies. "Would you like me to clean you up?" Ivan said in a suggestive tone.

Alfred nodded, yawning "Yes…then…I am heading to bed baby…you going to join me?"

Ivan kissed his forehead "If you're tired, we'll leave that for another day and I'll just grab a rag and join you for some sleep." Ivan pulled out, a little smirk coming as he glanced at the mess left behind and he went to fetch a wet cloth.

Alfred stretched out, smiling. He waited for his lover to come back, ready to be cuddled. Ivan, in his mind, was the best cuddler.

Ivan returned with a warm cloth and wiped them both down before returning it to the bathroom to be washed and heading back to bed. He got in next to Alfred and wrapped his arms around him, finally settling in.

Alfred smiled, cuddling deep into his neck "I love you…" he whispered, hand on his chest.

"I love you too Alfred" Ivan said, smiling at the affections as they both got comfortable and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed it and if anything struck your fancy feel free to comment or message me; I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ~Poison


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred was completely out. It wasn't until nine in the morning that he got up. He had class in an hour. "Hmmmm…" he yawned, sitting up slowly.

Ivan still had an hour so he lingered in bed for a few minutes before deciding that, if he wanted to leave with Alfred, he needed to get up and get moving. "Good morning Alfred" he called.

Alfred walked out of the bathroom, after brushing his teeth. "Hmm good morning…" he sat on the bed, kissing his lips. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, you?" Ivan said after they separated, enjoying the minty taste of the other's mouth while being certain the feeling wasn't mutual with the morning breath he had. Still, it was a pleasant kiss.  
Ivan stood and stretched, back popping as he walked to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

"Perfect with you!" Alfred brushed his hair and went to the kitchen, eating some of the cereal that had Ivan's name on it. He relaxed, looking at his watch. He had five minutes before he had to leave and he wanted to at least walk there with Ivan.

Ivan glanced at the time and rushed to get ready, tossing on some clothes and meeting Alfred in the kitchen "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Alfred smiled, shaking his head "No worries…I stole some of your food…" he blushed before standing, taking his hand. "…Are you walking me to class?"

Ivan smiled "You are welcome to it, it's yours too and yes I would like to" Ivan said gripping his hand firmly.

Alfred smiled, nodding and they left. He led Ivan all the way to his building, enjoying the walk to class far more that usual, stopping right outside of it. "…Hmm…see you after my classes? All my classes are here…so I won’t be leaving the building all day…" he kissed him deeply, holding him close.

"Alright" Ivan said, kissing him chastely "my class is a few buildings down and I go between it and the building next to it so I won’t be far. Will I see you for lunch?"

Alfred nodded "You sure will" he kissed him one more time before letting him go. "See you baby…I love you" he smiled before going into the building.

"I love you too" Ivan said before heading the rest of the way to him own building and heading to the computer lab to wait out the rest of the time before his class started.

The day went by…lunch time came when Ivan and Alfred were to meet. Alfred never showed up.

Ivan waited for a few minutes wondering if his class had just run late but after trying his cell and getting no answer he got worried and went to look for him, starting at the building Alfred said he had classes in and wondering if he needed to check his work as well even though it was far too early for Alfred to have gone in.

Hours passed without Ivan finding the blond. It was dark and raining out. Alfred was out cold in an alley between buildings on the campus; the rain waking him up. He had a cracked skull, bruised cheek, severely hurt back, and his neck had finger shaped bruises around it. Alfred moved, crying gently. He tried yelling for help but nothing came out, he couldn’t even manage a rasp. His shaking hands pulled up his boxers and pants; the rain chilling him to the bone.

Ivan was still searching. He looked into nearby buildings, at their place, in Alfred’s old place and still found no sign of him. He went back to campus and searched the darker areas before he hear a muffled voice and looked beside one of the closed buildings and, shining his flashlight down he saw a hunched form lying on the ground and walked cautiously closer. Once he got close enough to recognize a shock of blond hair he ran over and grabbed Alfred, looking at his broken and bleeding form. "Alfred? We need to get you to the hospital. Did you break anything?" Ivan asked, intent on carrying him to the police on campus so that they could get to the hospital faster.

Alfred was crying when Ivan picked him up. He just shook his head, shaking all over as he held on to Ivan. He laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, the movement making his pounding head even worse but it was worth it to have Ivan holding him. "I’m sorry…" he pushed out, choking on tears. He didn’t even remember all that happened but his entire body was sore.

"It will be ok, I promise" Ivan answered, ashamed that he wasn't able to protect him, that he wasn't able to prevent him from getting hurt again, and that he couldn't even find him until this point but his goal now was to get him to safety and get him fixed up. It took a few minutes in the cold rain but they made it to the station where Ivan just told them where he had found Alfred and that they needed a ride to the hospital. The cops were stunned by the two bloodied men but they were quick to act. One of the officers called an ambulance and, after both Ivan and Alfred insisting, Ivan was able to ride with him and stay by his side until he was taken in to be checked and Ivan had to stay in the waiting room.

 

The nurse came out an hour later to Ivan "Mr. Braginsky…he’s asking for you…" she smiled, holding the hall door open for Ivan. "He is down the hall to the left…room 235."  
Alfred had gauze wrapped around his head and his arms were scraped up badly. His legs were already bruising and covered by the thin hospital blanket. Alfred’s face had looked better; new wounds and bruises adding to the older black eye already yellowing from healing.

Ivan looked at the mess of bandages and just smiled sadly, he was overwhelmed with relief that Alfred was going to be ok. He walked over and kissed him gently "How are you feeling?"

Alfred sniffed, reaching out to his hand "I’m sorry…I didn't see him coming… I thought I would be safe…with a lot of people around…but…" he sighed. "I am ok…I’m happy…you found me…" he held his hand tightly "…I’m sorry…"

"It's not your fault" Ivan said leaving out the blame he was feeling "what's important now is getting you healed and making sure that he doesn't do this again." Ivan heard a knock on the door and tensed before the cop that called the ambulance walked in and introduced himself saying that he wanted the details of the incident and a description of the assailant. Ivan kept quiet and held Alfred’s hand as Alfred said what he needed to.

Alfred told the cop what he remembered. The last part was painful to say…he didn't know…how Ivan would feel when knew found out. "…I…I think…he…may have…entered me…I woke up…with my pants down…" he didn't look at Ivan, scared he would drop his hand and leave.

Ivan's body tensed as he felt a white-hot spike of pure rage jolt through him but he was able to control it by focusing of the scared tone in Alfred’s voice and the worry he found there. The man would pay dearly for what he did and everything he had done to Alfred, but it would be later.

The cop left the room, leaving them alone to get further information from the nurse and doctor and initiate the investigation with the rape kit.  
"…Lay with me?" he asked, pulling his hand over, kissing it gently. "…I’m really sorry about this…" he laughed, trying to play it off. "…I…know this family shit gets boring…" he scooted over in the tiny bed to make room for Ivan.

Ivan laid next to him and held him gently "Nothing with you is boring. Worrisome, scary, but…never boring…" Ivan responded with a tense laugh.

Alfred cuddled to his chest, rubbing it slowly "…I am ok Ivan… He can not break me…" he kissed his lips gently, cuddling into his neck. "…I love you…I…I told them…you were my boyfriend…so you could come back here…"

Ivan smiled warmly, happy that they didn’t have to hide anything from the staff about their relationship. He used a careful hand to stroke through the few loose locks of hair past the bandages by his neck "I'm happy I could come back here. I would much rather be with you."

Alfred nodded "That is what I thought…so I told them the truth…and they let you come back…I just wanted to let you know…before they said anything and surprised you…" he stared at his neck rubbing his chest slowly.

Ivan had calmed down a bit and he was fairly sure the blush was gone so he dropped the hand at Alfred’s head to his back, rubbing gently at the skin revealed between the ends of the hospital gown he was wearing.

Alfred closed his eyes, stopping from talking. He felt the tension in the room. He just rubbed his chest a bit before laying still next to Ivan, breathing slowly.

"Need to sleep love?" Ivan asked as he felt Alfred become still but breathe steadily, further relaxing.

"…Eh…I’m…just happy to lay here with you…hospitals aren't my favorite place…" the sunny blond admitted with a sigh.

"Then get what sleep you can and we should be able to leave soon. I think they have everything they need."

Alfred just nodded, closing his eyes. He felt uncomfortable with Ivan now…like something was up, something had changed and the tension was obvious. He sighed, taking a small nap.

Ivan kept the gentle touches as Alfred rested. He hoped a bit of sleep would help him heal and he might also remember something that might help them catch his father but in the meantime Ivan occupied himself thinking of the terrible things that he wished on the man and doing whatever he could to further the investigation.  
They had already done a physical and a thorough check and Alfred was indeed raped but it left behind evidence, Ivan cringed at the thought, that they could use against him. Whatever they could get against Alfred’s father, the longer he could be put away for and the more relaxed Ivan would feel.

Alfred held on to Ivan, rubbing his chest every now and then. That is when Ivan's chance walked in.  
"…My Baby!" screamed his mother, running in with his father trailing behind.  
Alfred opened his eyes gently, sleep not wanting to release him immediately but the moment he realized the new occupants he was wide-eyed and terrified "…Ivan" he whispered.

Ivan tensed and genuinely growled protectively as he held Alfred to him "If you take one step closer, there is no one here that can stop me short of putting a round of bullets in me." Ivan said twistedly, eyes narrowed and dark, flicking between Alfred’s parents.

Alfred looked at his parents shaking "…"  
His father laughed "....You wouldn’t be doing anything more than killing yourself and that would just mean that you would leave Alfred alone again…with me."  
His mother looked at the father "…You did this to our baby…?" she was really lost.

Ivan kissed Alfred and advanced rapidly to the father, ignoring the mother for the time being as he wrapped a hand around his throat and knocked him to the floor, pinning him swiftly. "Alfred? Press the red button by the bed rail." Ivan stayed on the protesting man though his eyes didn't leave the conflicted woman as he heard the call bell signal the staff.  
Several nurses and piled in with hearing the commotion and Alfred’s frantic call for help through the speaker and looked in confusion at the awkwardly struggling man pinned to the floor and the woman shaking against the wall.  
Ivan explained "This man is Alfred’s attacker and that woman is his wife who has harmed Alfred in the past. Please get the officer nearby and bring him here."

Alfred watched, sitting up in the bed. He held his head, the quick movement causing a dizzying pain, watching. He didn't want to miss a second. The cop came running in, followed closely by a hospital security guard, taking the man and woman. Alfred nodded to the cops when they asked if this was his attacker. The police pulled them from the room, leaving the two alone again but not before tossing Ivan his scarf after they had restrained the man properly. Alfred looked at Ivan and was starting to wonder if they would ever have peace "…"

Ivan watched as everyone left and things got quiet again. He felt Alfred staring at him "I…hope I didn't…overreact…" Ivan said cautiously. He had Alfred’s mother alone; she seemed to have nothing to do with this incident though she was guilty of other things but the father…well, Ivan may have been unnecessarily rough…and he did make sure he didn't run off.

Alfred shook his head "You were…right…" he pulled the IV out of his arm with a wince but ignored the blood rapidly pooling from the site, climbing out of bed. He limped over to the man, wrapping his arms around him "…Thank you…"

Ivan held Alfred steady and carried him back to the bed and put a bit of pressure on his arm to stop the blood "Why did you tear this out…" he said chastised quietly. "I love you to death but sometimes you don't think clearly…" he looked up, smiled a bit, and kissed him gently "I'm happy he's caught though."

Alfred laughed, letting Ivan stop the bleeding "Because I don't need it…" he used his free hand to rub Ivan's cheek gently. "…I love you…I don't want you to be gentle…or think less of me because I’m hurt…"

"I don't think you are less. I just don't want you to hurt anymore than you have already…" Ivan looked around his fingers and saw that after a few minutes or so, it had completely stopped so he lifted his hand and kissed Alfred again "I will never think anything about you that isn't tied to how much I care for you…"

Alfred took his hand, kissing his lips "…I will be ok…I promise…I am more upset with myself…" he sighed before blushing when his stomach growled loudly.

"Why-…" Ivan repressed a laugh as he heard Alfred’s stomach and he answered "I am still wondering why you would be upset with yourself but I'm going to see if you are able to leave. If so, I'll grab some scrubs and we can eat at home. Does that sound alright?"

Alfred nodded, smiling "Some of your cooking sounds amazing…" he stood up, using Ivan for a bit of support.

"Stay down until we're sure you can leave" Ivan said, nudging him back to the bed "and remember, if anything happens, press the red button" Ivan said as he kissed him again and walked out to find the doctor in charge of Alfred and asked him what he needed to find out before heading back to the room to tell Alfred.

Alfred was playing with the bed sheets, sighing to himself. His head and back may be killing him but he hated being stuck in bed.

Ivan came back with the news that he could leave and gave him the pastel blue scrubs he could change into since they weren't done analyzing his clothes. Ivan helped him keep steady and stand while he dressed and asked before he picked him up bridle style "The campus cop that was here will take us back" and they confirmed with a nurse that came in that Alfred was signed out and they walked behind the cop to his car. Once they had settled into the backseat, they were moving.

Alfred played with the new clothes, the clothes they took were the last clothes he had. He would have to go buy new ones. Alfred looked down, trying to hide his bruised arms.

"I think you need to skip class tomorrow, I was already planning on it. You can rest and later we can get you more clothes." Ivan said running his hand along Alfred’s arm to stop him from fidgeting and pulling the sleeves down. He pulled the hand away and held it firmly, bringing it to his lips "He won't hurt you again…"

Alfred nodded, laying his head on Ivan's shoulder. "Thank you…" he whispered, resting. They got to the apartment, being carried up to Ivan's room. Everyone went silent in the house, watching them come in.

Ivan sat on the bed before maneuvering so that they both could be comfortable. "I'm happy you're finally home" Ivan said softly, running a hand through Alfred’s hair.

Alfred laid his head on his shoulder, starting at his neck. He nodded, hand on his chest.  
Gilbert stuck his head in "…Ivan man… Do you guys need anything?"

Ivan shook his head and asked Alfred the same "Do you want Gilbert to get something or do you want me to make you something?"

Alfred just shook his head. He was hungry but he didn't want Ivan to leave… He didn't want anyone to see him in this state. He stared at Ivan's neck, breathing gently.  
"…I can make him some dinner… Or anything really…" Gilbert offered, unusually subdued but it didn’t take a genius to know what happened once the police issued the alert email about an attacker and Alfred came in looking like he did.

"Please do, thank you Gilbert" Ivan said knowing that Alfred said he was hungry at the hospital so he might just need to smell it to get hungry again; and, this way, Ivan didn't have to leave. Gilbert shut the door with a nod and left them alone again.  
"You can rest or sleep until it's ready if you want to, I'm not going to leave" Ivan reassured softly.

Alfred nodded slowly, hand gripping his shirt as he closed his eyes very slowly. He hated being so weak. But what his father did to him was very painful… He couldn't shake this one. It was much worse since he couldn’t remember everything; there was more fear in not knowing.

Ivan just ran his hand over him gently as he felt Alfred slowly drift to sleep. All Ivan could think of was getting him to eat and sleep and heal. Everything else could wait.

Gilbert came in after an hour "Hey Ivan…I made him Mac ‘n cheese…and some hot dogs…" he whispered, seeing him asleep.  
Alfred clung to the man.

Ivan mouthed a “Thank you” and gestured to the bedside table. Gilbert set the plate on it quietly and left again. The ashen blond waited a few minutes longer before trying to wake Alfred. He muttered softly and called his name as he rubbed his back gently.

Alfred moved a bit, grunting in discomfort. He opened his eyes, looking up at Ivan. "Yes…?" he whispered, his voice cracking a bit from sleep.

"The food is here. I want you to try to eat something and then you can go back to sleep. If you need something for the pain I can grab some pills from the bathroom but the nurse warned against taking them on an empty stomach."

Alfred sighed and sat up, looking at the food. His stomach growled "Ah…"he grabbed the plate and took a hotdog.

Ivan smiled and nodded before he stood to fetch the pain killers from the bathroom, returning shortly after and placing the pills on the little table beside the glass of water.

Alfred stared at the pills, eating. He sighed, crossing his legs and relaxing a bit more "This is good…"

"Good" Ivan laughed a bit "Gilbert has improved then."

Alfred chuckled a bit "…I’ll take your word on it… Sorry I took a nap…"

Ivan kissed his forehead at the edge of the bandage "I wanted you to sleep. You should sleep more but I didn't want the food to get cold."

Alfred nodded, yawning "…I’ll sleep more… I may sleep naked if that’s ok… These clothes are kinda small for me…" he blushed.

"I thought I had grabbed the right size but go ahead, whatever is more comfortable" Ivan said with a smile at the blush. Though he smiled he knew the real reason for the blush and the hesitation where before Alfred had no problem being naked in front of him. Ivan shook his head internally to clear his thoughts "Go ahead, I'll be back in a few minutes after I put the dishes in the kitchen."

Alfred nodded, waiting for Ivan to leave before he stripped and got under the covers. He felt bad. He hesitated but pushed some of the blankets down, letting his torso stick out. He had a plan.

Ivan returned after washing the dishes to find Alfred with his scratched and bruised chest exposed and just smiled that Alfred was comfortable with him seeing that. He walked over the the bed and laid down next to him.

Alfred wrapped his hurt arms around him. He took one of Ivan's hands, pushing gently it down to his hips "Touch me please…"

"But you're still in pain…?" Ivan questioned warily.

"…I just want to feel like me again… To feel your touches not his…we don't have to have sex…I just want to be touched…" he moved Ivan over his hurt skin.

Ivan nodded slightly "Alright" he said as he moved his large hands over his hips with a gentle but firm pressure. He carefully moved over each inch of skin traveling lower, down his legs, before moving up slowly to his chest and working his way down again in a full body massage.

 

Alfred let out quiet moans against his neck, shivered "…Ah…" He gripped onto him, their chests pressing together.

Ivan continued working, trying to get Alfred to relax and lay back down on his stomach so that he could work on his back.

Alfred laid on his stomach, eyes closed. He let out soft sounds of joy. Ivan touching him felt amazing "Vanya…"

"Hm?" Ivan asked as he continued rubbing, moving down to the thighs and seeing the dark marks there.

Alfred shivered, closing his eyes as he replaced the images in his head. His butt cheeks had deep, dark bruises on them that were finger shaped "…That feels amazing…"

"I'm glad" Ivan said as he worked over the marks gently with his own hands, trying to replace whatever lingering sensation there might be with his own.

Alfred shivered, letting only Ivan touch him. He felt ugly and used, something that he had not felt in a long time, and he didn’t want anyone to see him but somehow Ivan was the exception.

Ivan focused for a few moments on the spot that seemed to cause the shiver before moving back up to his back "Are you feeling better love?"

Alfred nodded slowly, looking back at Ivan "Thank you love…I…really needed that…" he yawned.

Ivan smiled "I'm glad I could help" he leaned down and kissed the younger blond "Are you ready for sleep now?"

Alfred reached back, holding him on him "Yeah…" he whispered, rubbing the back of Ivan's head as he held him at his back. Ivan's warm chest could be felt on Alfred’s sore back.

Ivan let a small bit of his weight rest on Alfred after feeling Alfred pull him closer when he first tried to get up. The rest of his weight was supported with his arms and legs as his head rested in the crook of Alfred’s neck.

Alfred held Ivan there, resting. He rubbed the back of his head slowly, almost purring in happiness. His hand slowly stopped moving after a few minutes, soft snores leaving the sleeping blond.  
"…Hey…he doing alright?" whispered Gilbert with Antonio, Mattie, and Francis piled in behind him. They had heard more about what happened from the school news.

Ivan carefully lifted himself off and laid beside Alfred, taking a moment to make sure he wasn't going to wake with the movement before going out of the room to answer the group's question. "He will be and he's better now than he was, thank you again for the food. He enjoyed it."

Gilbert nodded, smiling "…No worries…I worry about him…what happened?"  
Mattie looked at him "Does he need anything?"

"There was, an incident…" Ivan explained vaguely "if he chooses to say more then that's fine but it's up to him. No, he's just sleeping now but I need to get back to his side before he wakes up" Ivan said, refilling the cup with some juice before going back to the room and changing for bed. He slipped on some sweatpants and got in beside Alfred.

Alfred slept, snoring gently. He was completely out, he would sleep for awhile. His body was done, he hurt and was out.

Ivan wrapped an arm around him and settled in for sleep as well after taking one last look at the clock and seeing that it read 0358.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love to hear from you guys if any part caught your attention and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!
> 
> ~Poison


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred woke up late in the afternoon, extremely sore "…Ivan?" he whispered.

Ivan had been awake for a few hours already; unable to sleep well in the light of the afternoon. He looked over to Alfred "Yes?" he asked quietly in response to the whisper.

Alfred moved a bit, looking at Ivan "…Hi…" he yawned, shivering a bit with the sudden temperature change as the sheets shifted down his shoulders "what time is it?"

"Almost three" Ivan said setting down the novel he was reading for class "did you sleep well?"

The bruised blond shivered again, sitting up "…Ah…a bit…" he rubbed down his face "man…I slept long."

"About twelve hours but you needed it" Ivan said "do you need some more pain killers?"

Alfred looked down at himself, sighing "Yeah…mind if I shower?"

"Sure, do you need help getting there?"

Alfred shook his head, pride too large. He limped horribly to the bathroom, closing the door. He looked in the mirror, just staring at himself.

Once the door had shut Ivan sighed softly at the stubborn blond but a part of him knew that he would have done the same so he couldn’t say anything and just kept alert for any odd noises.

Alfred started shaking "…I…" he whispered, tears rolling down his face. He looked horrible. "…No…" he just touched his beaten body.

Ivan waited a few minutes but didn't hear the water start so he stood and walked over to the bathroom and knocked quietly "Alfred?" he called.

The American held his mouth, looking at the door. He shook "Ah…" he cleared his throat trying to hide the weakness in his voice "y-yes?"

Ivan heard the hesitation and raspy quality of his voice and said no more, just walking in and, after seeing the tear tracks that confirmed his suspicions, he moved quickly forward and held Alfred in a tight hug "Cry if you need to but know that I'm here."

Alfred gripped on to Ivan, hands locked on his shirt "I didn't do anything to deserve this…I…I don't…understand…" he cried hard, voice cracking as he kept going between blaming himself and talking about everything to Ivan.

Ivan kept quiet until Alfred’s words had mostly been replaced with sniffles and hiccuping breaths and he took half a step back and looked into the blurry, bloodshot, blue eyes and said "None of this is your fault. For whatever reason life gave you all of this shit but it also gave you reasons to persevere through it. You're smart, beautiful, strong inside and out, caring, funny, and a million other things. Neither of them can hurt you again and if they try I will take care of it." Ivan shook himself of the darker thoughts and continued "And you have me and I'm not going anywhere" Ivan said kissing him gently.

Alfred wrapped his arms around him, holding him close after they kissed "I love you…so much…please don't ever leave me…" he whispered, sniffing. It took a while, tears dissolving into sniffles and then into calming breaths, but eventually Alfred gently let him go and looked up at him. "…I’m ok…I think I’ll really shower now…" he smiled a bit.

The ashen blond smiled in return "Never, even my ghost will hang around" a soft chuckle interrupted him "do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all…" Alfred answered with a shake of his head and a gentle kiss before turning on the water. He sighed, knowing this was not going to be a fun shower. He would get in slowly. The skin on his back crawled at the thought of being touched by water.

Ivan finished stripping as the water warmed and waited for Alfred to get in before he slipped in behind him.

Alfred shivered, gripping on to Ivan as the water hit his back. He closed his eyes, trying to get it over with. He was so happy Ivan came in to help him.

Ivan looked down at the tightly closed eyes and tense form "Does it hurt?" he questioned, he had been hoping the warm water would have eased his pains.

"Just a bit…not as bad as I thought it would be. It’s helping more than hurting…" he smiled, relaxing a bit as the pain started to leave and the relaxation came.

Ivan felt and saw the tense muscles relax and kissed his forehead "I'm sorry about all of this but at least it will heal in time" Ivan said, talking about more than just the cuts and bruises.

The American nodded, leaning against him. His eyes half closed as the warm water ran down their bodies. His hands rubbing his chest as he listened to Ivan’s heart beating steadily. "I love you…my bear…" he chuckled lightly as their joke from earlier yesterday.

A rumbling laugh joined in "I love you too" he responded as he wrapped his arms around Alfred.

Alfred relaxed in his arms, safe. That is how he felt. Ivan made him feel safe. He rubbed his chest slowly, kissing his neck softly not to tease.

Ivan held back a shiver at the cool touch of lips on his neck as the water warmed their bodies. He stood still and enjoyed the attention as he grabbed the soap, lathered his hands, and ran them down Alfred’s back; sliding along the wet skin gently washing the abrasions scattered across it.

Alfred shivered as Ivan's warm hands rubbed his back, both soothing and sore as they washed away the residual grime "Vanya…" he murmured quietly. His breath speeding up a bit against Ivan's neck.

Ivan felt the shiver and smiled as his suspicions were confirmed with the catch in his breath, the sweet tone, and speeding pulse. "Alfred…" he breathed softly as the water rinsed the soap away with some of the lingering grime from the night before.

Alfred’s breath hitched again "…I want you… Baby…I want you in me…" Alfred pushed one of Ivan's hands down to his butt.

"You're still sore though…" Ivan gently retorted; simply resting the hand Alfred controlled on the bruised skin.

Alfred panted, shaking "I don't care…I want you…" he begged, rubbing back against his hand. His other hand digging into his neck.

Ivan frowned a bit but relented "We're going slow though and I'm stopping at the slightest hint of pain." Ivan moved his other hand down to spread his cheeks and let a single finger run against the rim.

Alfred whimpered, cuddling into his neck "…If it makes you uncomfortable… We can stop…I'm sorry that I’m horny…" he looked down, ashamed because Ivan's frown.

Ivan saw the shamed face and kissed him deeply "It's part of you that I love, I just don't want to hurt you."

Alfred pulled him back into a heated kiss "Baby…ah…" begging to be touched "mmm…" his lips moving with Ivan's.

Ivan inserted the tip of his finger, the water acting as a good enough lubricant for digit. He rubbed it along the rim, his cock perking up in response to the sounds and feel of Alfred around him.

Alfred panted, shaking. His willing entrance twitching around his finger "…Baby ah yes ah…deeper…" he whimpered. He was a bit ripped up inside but nothing that would stop the American from the Russian's cock.

With that needy tone Ivan felt they were both clean enough and pulled his finger out before stopping the water. He lifted Alfred up and carried him to the bed before grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers properly. Ivan kissed Alfred’s knee and inserted a finger, gently working it deeper and massaging Alfred from the inside.

Alfred’s back arched, panting "There! There!" he whimpered, breath hitching with each press of those heavenly fingers against his prostate.

Ivan smirked, though he had put up a bit of a fight for this, nothing compared to the delicious noises Alfred made in these moments. He pulled his finger out to the rim and lined his middle next to it and eased both in, going slow for both of their sakes.

Alfred panted, back arching "Baby…" he whimpered, rubbing his hands up his chest "ah…so good…"

Ivan curled his fingers and stroked the little bundle of nerves before pulling out and lining up a third finger; eagerness starting to get the better of him.

Alfred screamed, back arching "Ah…there baby… No ah…back in… Ah…" he whimpered.

Ivan chuckled at the desperate desire "Don't worry, I'll take care of you" he said as his fingers returned to stroking and stretching to ease the coming entry.

The wheat blond whimpered, spreading his legs more "…Baby… Ah…you always…do." His movements let Ivan see the marks where his father gripped onto him under his legs.

Ivan kissed the revealed marks as he pumped his fingers deep before withdrawing his hand and grabbing the lube again to coat his cock in the slick substance.

Alfred panted, looking at him "I'm ready…I'm ready…in please…" he gripped his hair.

Ivan kissed Alfred inner thigh and wiped the excess lube on the wash cloth next to him before lining up and inserting himself slowly, easing into the stretched and shiny hole.

Alfred gripped on to Ivan. It hurt a bit but not too bad. Ivan had stretched him very well "Ah…hah…Baby…nrg… So big…"

The Russian bottomed out and waited a moment to make sure everything was alright before he started thrusting, keeping the pace to a steady rocking.

The pleasure left Alfred whimpering and moaning into his ear. As Ivan gently thrust, everything came back to him. He saw the whole beating and rape come undone in his mind. His eyes widened, his nails went deeper into Ivan's back, and he held himself to love. It could easily be mistake as wanting more. Alfred didn't want to stop.

Ivan felt Alfred’s grip tighten and a flash of worry went through him but he pushed it away, reassuring himself that it was what Alfred did normally but he kept the pace gentle.

Alfred hide his face in his neck, trying to replace those memories. He moved with Ivan "More…" he whispered, his mind numb.

 

The tone of voice not was completely of arousal anymore but things were slowly clicking together and Ivan had to trust that his love knew what he needed so he sped up just a bit; trying to get Alfred to forget the rest of the world.

Alfred started sweating, Ivan working his muscles. "Baby…ah…" he closed his eyes, back arching "oh baby…there ah… Right there…" he groaned and pushed back against Ivan.

Ivan kissed the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, just keeping a gentle pressure scattered around in that area matching the push of his hips with the press of his lips as he worked them both closer.

Alfred held him close, whimpering "Faster…" he begged, spreading his legs wider.

Ivan kissed the sweat-slicked skin once more before answering "I'm going to get you there but nice and slow love, it will be worth the wait" Ivan said breathy and rough as he rocked his hips deep and slowly withdrew, the pace and position easing them both closer.

Alfred shivered, nodding. He was getting there with just what Ivan was doing. He whimpered, moving with Ivan "Y-you’re right…" he whispered.

Ivan continued littering his neck with licks and kisses as they made love, gentle and steady.

Alfred felt the heat in his stomach coil "Vanya…I am going…to…" he whispered, tightening around Ivan. "…Ah!" he whimpered in his ear as he let go.

Ivan found himself coming right after in the suddenly tight tunnel as he felt a warm stickiness spread between them. Ivan kissed Alfred deeply and broke away, breathing roughly "I love you" he said with a smile.

Alfred panted hard, staring up at the man that loved him so much. "I love you too…never leave me…" he whispered, replacing his father’s touch with Ivan’s and giving his mind some peace.

"Never" Ivan said with another quick kiss to his lips as he pulled out slowly, his cum trickling out as he did so "do you want something to eat?"

Alfred shivered, gasping when he felt Ivan dripping from him "Ah…ah…yeah…I would love something to eat…" another needy tremble running through his body.

"Are you in the mood for anything specific?" Ivan asked with a subtle smirk, enjoying the sounds and actions Alfred gave.

Alfred shook his head "…Anything you make would be…hmm…actually…pizza sounds amazing…" he looked up at the man, rubbing his legs together.

Ivan glanced at his legs and back up to his face "I think we have some mini-pizzas but they take about half an hour, do you want something sooner?"

Alfred moved his legs more as he caught Ivan’s gaze "Ah…no…pizzas are ok…I can wait…" he stretched out in Ivan's bed "your bed is comfy…"

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes" Ivan said before standing and slipping on a pair of baggy black pants and walking out to the kitchen to find and start the pizzas.

Alfred sat up and looked down at himself, his eyed flicked back up to the door before he rolled over. He pushed Ivan's come back inside him "Ah…Vanya…" he whispered, covering himself up with the blankets and rolling onto his back.

Ivan kept his ears trained on the bedroom but heard nothing as he tore off the plastic, tossed the pizzas on a cooking tray, and grabbed them sodas from the fridge before walking back to the room.

Alfred blushed when he saw Ivan, removing his hands from under the blanket. "Hi baby…" he smiled, blue eyes shinning now that at least some of the stress had been relieved.

Ivan saw the oddly ruffled blanket and quick movement but didn't question it. Instead he just smiled and walked over, sitting on the bed "You seem like you're feeling better."

Alfred smiled, kissing Ivan's shoulder gently as he grabbed the other soda. "Hmm…you helped me so much…just by making love to me…I…remembered…what happened…" he rubbed his injured head slowly.

Ivan knew that for the case and the cops that it was a good thing but he felt guilty reminding Alfred of the trauma "I have the officer's number if you would like to tell him."

Alfred nodded, knowing he should. He took the number and called the cop, he sat next to Ivan. He told the cop every detail and it was horrible. He didn't dare look at Ivan as he told the cop what happened.

Ivan tensed as he heard what Alfred had remembered and he started to lose himself, eyes glazing over as his cruel mind painted the scene vividly for him to watch.

As Alfred described the rape his eyes stayed locked on the floor, he couldn’t stand to see Ivan’s face during this, even feeling the tension radiating off of him was hard. This was so much worse than the beating, never before had his father gone so far to hurt him.

Ivan's hands, unbeknownst to him, were tightly fisted, knuckles white with restrained strength. Violet eyes darkened and became cold. He sat immobile aside from the slow, steady, barely-there breaths he was taking.

Alfred answered the following questions and clarified anything the cop asked before hanging up. He placed the phone down and took a silent steadying breath before looking at Ivan, seeing his face. "…Baby…" he gently reached out, placing his hand on top of the tight fist.

 

Ivan tensed even more before he realized that it was Alfred and he tried to force himself to calm down after seeing the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine…" Ivan said dismissively, he glanced away knowing the obvious lie it was "I'm…going to check the pizza…" he said, voice curt but softer as he pulled his hand away and walked out.  
He knew the pizzas would be a while longer but he needed to move before he lost himself. He paced between the living room and the kitchen before exhaling roughly and punching the nearest thing, which was a thankfully blank part of the wall but it left a large hole in the plaster and a webbing of cracks a couple of inches long around the hole. He ran a rough hand through his hair and tried again to force himself to calm down.  
He sighed shakily and went to make sure the pizzas had not started to burn and took it out to cool for a bit before cutting it and setting it on a plate for Alfred and returning to the bedroom far calmer.

Alfred was still covered but sitting up. He was shaking gently, his knees pulled to his chest. Ivan acting like this scared him. He knew it wasn't anything he did but hearing the impact on the wall and the pacing…his whole attitude scared him. Alfred heard him come in and tried to stop his shaking "…Thanks…" he voiced as he spotted the pizza.

Ivan's heart fell and the anger drained when he saw how much he had scared Alfred "It's still hot…" he warned as he set it on the side table. He wouldn't look at Alfred, not after seeing what he had caused "…I'm sorry…" he said softly before walking towards the door.

"There is no reason to be…" he whispered, gently taking the pizza his eyes watching Ivan leave. He didn't want him to leave…but he thought he needed time to calm down. He slowly chewed on the pizza.

Ivan heard the soft words and hesitated by the edge of the bed and, exhaling slowly, he sat down near Alfred’s feet "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Alfred looked down at him, shaking his head "…I scared myself…you did nothing…" he put the pizza down on the plate, moving down to his lover. He slowly got on his lap, cuddling to his chest before he began to eat his pizza again "…Want to share?"

Ivan smiled weakly and nodded "Sure…" he said quietly, still certain that he was the reason Alfred had been shaking so hard.

Alfred held the piece to his mouth, smiling when he took a bite. He rubbed his chest slowly, feeding himself and Ivan "…Do you need help catching up on work? I can model for tonight…"

Ivan sighed through his nose, he had forgotten about the forms he needed to do. Ivan finished chewing and swallowed "If it's not any trouble could you?"

Alfred nodded, smiling "Yeah…I would love to…after dinner we can do it… It will be nice to be able to model again…without feeling bad…I don't mind at all if you see me."

Ivan smiled at that "I would hope not, after all the times I have seen you naked" he said referring to the past and the present as Alfred sat on his lap in all of his tanned glory.

Alfred laughed "…Yep! I am yours…I am your personal model…I am thinking of…maybe quitting modeling for the school…I know it would make you unhappy to let others see me naked…"

"I prefer to keep you to myself but I'm not going to stop you, I know it pays pretty well. I can take comfort in the fact that they can't touch you" Ivan assured.

Alfred smiled "Then I will keep it…no…no one but you can touch me… That is all I want for only you to touch me…"

"That's all I want" Ivan said with a small kiss as they finished the pizza.

Alfred laid his head in Ivan's neck "Do you feel better?" he rubbed his chest slowly. "…How is your hand?" he pulled the fist to his lips, kissing it slowly.

"I do…thank you" Ivan glanced down where his slightly reddened skin touched Alfred’s lips "I'm alright, the walls here are thin…"

Alfred nodded, kissing them over and over "You need to be careful my love…you could have broken your hand…" he rubbed it slowly as his lips kissed the red spots over and over.

Ivan shook his head but enjoyed the attention "I have had much worse before…"

Alfred kissed the knuckles even slower "…I don’t want you hurting… A pillow is better to punch…" he laughed, rubbing his lips slowly over them.

 

Ivan chuckled "There is no release with punching something so soft" he said.

Alfred looked down "…You could punch me…"

Ivan was horrified at the suggestion. He used the hand Alfred was holding and lifted his chin gently "Why on Earth would you say that?" Ivan said, searching the blue eyes for an answer to the sudden change.

"…If it gives you release and makes you feel better…then I want to be the thing you hit…at least you won’t hurt your hand like you almost did…" he stared at the purple eyes, eyes pleading to help in anyway.

"Alfred? Listen closely… I would rather die than hurt you. I would never, even in my wildest nightmares, hurt you like that…" Ivan moved his hand now that he had Alfred’s gaze "This…" he said holding his hand up "is nothing. All I want is you to not be hurt…"

Alfred took his hand again, kissing the red skin. "You have not and will never hurt me…I have never felt safer with someone in my life…you protect me…and hold me…and let me push my home problems on to you…you had sex with me…and was so gentle…I know that was hard for you…after knowing what happened… It was hard for me to go slow…I…love you so much…I feel like I have done nothing for you…"

"You give me something to look forward to, someone to care for, someone to live for…I love you for you and that includes the things that come with you. I don't mind listening to your problems as long as you feel better…as long as I can help in some way…" Ivan held his face softly, his thumbs brushing across his cheeks as the whites of his eyes started to shine.

"But…what can I do to help…I don't feel like…I’m doing anything…you pay for me…I eat your food…I…" he sniffed, eyes watering.

Ivan wrapped his arms around him, pressing Alfred to his chest "I do that because I want to, I want to care for you. If you want to help with things then I'll let you if it will make you feel better…"

Alfred nodded, fast "…Yes…I want to help here…" he cuddled into his chest. "…I love you so much…I just want to help…you do so much for me…"

"All you had to do was ask" Ivan said with a little smile now that Alfred had stopped sniffling and had perked up "but first…I want you better. You're still limping so until you can move more easily I want you to take is easy."

Alfred nodded, giggling "…Alright…I promise I’ll relax and be lazy…" he teased, looking up at him.

If these happy-sad-happy mood swings continued Ivan was going to get dizzy but, for now, he just smiled and kissed him gently on the lips "That's all I ask…"

Alfred nodded, laying his head on his shoulder "Do you feel better?" he held the surely sore hand though the color had faded.

"I feel alright but the real question is do _you_ feel better?"

Alfred nodded "The cop said I have to go to court…but I’m ok with this…I’m not too worried about it…he won’t be able to touch me…"

Ivan nodded "I had thought as much but I'm glad you are able to do it. There should be no issue getting him sentenced if you're there."

Alfred nodded "I need to go home…and get some of my things…if you are with me…mom can't hurt me…"

"Of course. I would never willingly leave you with either of them. Honestly, with the abuse you told me about, she needs to be imprisoned as well" the Russian stated bluntly.

"That is one reason I am going home…I have pictures of her abuse…and video… I also have some clothes and an old laptop…if…it’s ok…maybe my dog too?"

"A dog is fine with me but you'll have to make sure it is with the others too, though I'm sure it will be" he recalled more than one tale of Gilbert’s pets though he recalled Francis being more of a cat person. Ivan may still be warming up to his roommates but he didn’t want to spoil the good that was building.

Alfred nodded "She is a good girl…potty trained…she found me after my parents hurt me…and I ran…I slept under a bridge with her…I am alive because of her…so I let her sleep in my room at home…"

Ivan smiled a bit, though saddened at another instance of severe abuse "I'm sure she will fit in very well here…"

Alfred smiled "I bet! She has one eye…but she is still a pup and playful…just falls over at times from moving too fast…" he laughed. "Can we try to get her tomorrow…?"

 

Ivan chuckled at the image and nodded "Whenever you are ready we can go."

Alfred looked at him "We can go now? That would be perfect! I just need to get dressed in…uh…" he stood up slowly, limping over to the scrubs. "…Maybe the neighbors will think I am a doctor…" he mused with a half laugh

"I might have something that would fit you a bit better, though you would need a belt…" Ivan offered, unsure which would be better.

Alfred laughed "Yes please…" more than happy with the choice over the too-snug hospital scrubs.

Ivan took out one of his older, smaller shirts and a pair of dark pants that were fairly tight on him "Try these on" Ivan said, thankful for once with his reluctance to throw things away.

Alfred nodded and grabbed the set. He pulled on the shirt and was surprised that it fit him perfectly though the pants were a bit baggy. He smiled, laughing "How do I look?"

Ivan chuckled a bit and found that he liked the way Alfred looked in his clothes, especially the way the loose pants hung teasingly low on slender hips. But they were going out in public and, of all places, Alfred’s parent's house so… "One more thing…" Ivan said digging in another drawer to grab a belt and threaded it through the belt loops and tugged the pants up a bit so that they were still comfortable but not nearly so low. "Better…" Ivan said with a smile as he stood again "…can't have you teasing at the wrong time" he finished with a light kiss.

Alfred blushed but the smirk showed he was anything but apologetic "I’ll try to control myself" he loved that he could tease Ivan so easy. He took his hand and the walked out of the room, Alfred still with a noticeable limp, "Ah…I can pay for us to go by bus if you want?"

Ivan caught the blush and the coy smile "You'd better" Ivan said, threading their fingers together. At the suggestion he spoke up again "We can use my truck since we are bringing things back, not to mention the dog…unless…you would prefer the bus?"

Alfred shook his head "Truck sounds amazing…maybe…we can fuck in it later…" he grinned. He had wanted to do Ivan in that truck since he saw it.

Ivan blushed lightly at the image that popped into his head and coughed a bit to try to hide his sudden embarrassment and enjoyment of the thought. They walked out to the truck and started it, catching Gilbert and Francis on the way out and asking them about the dog. They both agreed wholeheartedly, especially Gilbert who was already talking about tricks he was going to teach her. Ivan shook his head a bit at the enthusiasm and they started their trip, Alfred showing him the way and holding hands all through it.

They talked about classes and the weather but Alfred got quiet when they pulled in front of his house. It looked like the perfect family house, like something out of a magazine "…Well…this is it… Mom’s home…" he pointed at the white van.

Ivan found it odd that so much trouble stemmed from such a peaceful looking place. He glanced over at Alfred being far too quiet and tightened his grip on his hand "Come on…I'm not going to leave you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter come and gone and another layer of flavour to our couple~ I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next one!
> 
> ~Poison


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred nodded, took a steadying breath, and stepped out of the truck. He held Ivan's hand tightly as he went to the door. He unlocked the door and walked in, seeing a very sad woman standing in the kitchen.  
"…Alfred?" she asked with a gasp.  
"Hey mom…I am here to get some things…" he was caught off guard by the hug his mom suddenly gave.  
"I am so sorry…about your father…I didn't know…he was going to do that…"  
Alfred’s hand tighten more in Ivan's hand, he didn't like the hug.

Ivan felt Alfred’s hand tighten around his and eased it out before using both hands to careful but very firmly push them apart. "We're here to get a few things and we'll be leaving" he said sternly with a cold bite to his tone.

The woman looked up at Ivan and nodded with a tearful smile "I’m glad my son has someone to protect him now…when I could not…" she backed away.  
Alfred grabbed Ivan's hand and ran upstairs. He opened his small bedroom door, grinning when he saw the dog waiting excitedly for him on his bed. "Freedom!" he ran over to her, the dog wagging her tail furiously and bouncing on the bed.

Ivan was glad the woman understood but was still cautious as he followed Alfred upstairs. The ashen blond felt cramped in the small room and for once it wasn't just because of his size. He smiled as Alfred pet the young, wiggling dog who seemed to vibrate with hardly contained energy. "That's a good name for her" Ivan said bending down and extending his hand to the dog.

The dog ran to Ivan, wagging her tail almost just as excited. She licked his face, so excited to see someone else so nice. Alfred pulled out an old book bag and started to pack; clothes, dog toys, and other things he needed as Ivan played with the animal.

Ivan laughed as the dog bypassed his hand and went to his face. He scratched her and rubbed her belly as Alfred walked around grabbing the things he needed and clearing out the tiny space that felt more like a large closet than a proper bedroom.

Alfred finished packing and put the bag on his back, grabbing Freedom’s bed. "Come on girl" the dog ran over and jumped into the man's arms, giving his face a good lick before settling in his arms. "Alright! I got her…and I’m packed…" he smiled at Ivan, happy to be moving out completely.

He smiled at Alfred and Freedom's excitement and nodded "Ready to leave?" he extended his hand.

Alfred nodded fast "Please…I don't like it here…" he walked from the room, practically running to the car.  
The mother stopped Ivan on the way out "…I have been the world’s worst mother…but…I want you take this…" she placed a $10,000 check in his hands. "This is Alfred’s… Before his father came back…I saved a lot of money so Alfred could go to college…he got a free ride with his grades…then…his father came back… I told him I spent it…but I didn't…you can cash it but please use it on him…get him a new laptop…and spoil him…Lord knows he never has been…ok? I know I look like the bad guy…but I do love my son…I was too scared of my husband to stop him…"

Ivan furrowed his brows and simply said "I’ll take care of him" before leaving to get in the truck, check still in his hand.

Alfred rubbed the dog’s head as he looked at Ivan and spotted the little slip of blue paper in his hand "…What is that?"

Ivan just held it out for him "Your mother gave it to me…"

Alfred reached out and took it, eyes widening "…Where…what…I don't understand…"

"I don't either but she said it was for you" Ivan said quietly, not sure what to make of the situation.

"I don't understand…where she got this money…I have never seen…so many…zeros…" he whispered, shocked and confused.

"She said she had saved it for your college and lied to your father so that she could hide it…" Ivan explained.

Alfred looked at Ivan, horrified "What?"

"She saved it for you, she even knew about your broken computer…"

Alfred looked down at the check, shaking "…Of course she did…she was there when he did it…" he whispered, he was so confused. His mother always stood by while he was hit and had even joined in a few times…then she would yell at him…but why would she give him money…it really made his head hurt.

'Well at least that was cleared up' Ivan thought bitterly. "What do you want to do…?" Ivan asked carefully, noticing just how much he was shaking and took his hand gently, rubbing it with his thumb.

"…I just want to go home…with you…we can…cash it…and you can have it…I…I just want to be with you…"

"Only if you want me to…" Ivan said quietly as he started the truck and they headed home.

Alfred pet the dog’s head, holding Ivan's hand with the other. "…Vanya…I want to be fucked in this truck…" he whispered when they were halfway home.

Ivan felt want run through him but he was conflicted; he of course wanted Alfred but as of the last couple of times Alfred seemed to be using sex as a way to escape bad things and…that was unhealthy. "Alfred?" he asked carefully "let's save that for another day and get all of us home first, yes?"

Alfred head dropped a bit. He really did want the man. He had planned this from the beginning. "Yeah…another day…" he rubbed the dog’s head, rolling down his window a bit for her.

 

Ivan was thrown off a bit by the dejected tone and glanced over to see that Alfred’s face matched it. Perhaps…he had been wrong… Ivan had thought he would be met with anger or at least not such hopelessness. He drove for a little while longer before speaking up again "How well trained is she?"

Alfred looked at Ivan before looking at the dog "Very…she is a good girl…I trained her to sit by the door when she had to go to the bathroom…and stay when I told her to stay. She’s smart."

Ivan allowed a small smirk to show "So…she won't run away if we stop in the field up here?"

Alfred titled his head as he watched Ivan’s profile "No…she would stay by the car? Is there something in the field you wanted or something?"

"Good…" Ivan smiled and pulled off the road to the unlit field before answering the other part of the question "I want you…" with a smirk and the hope that he hadn't killed the mood earlier.

Alfred looked at Ivan then Freedom. He let her out of the car with a soft click of the latch and sat still for a second before straddling Ivan's lap, gripping his hair.

Ivan noticed the lack of usual enthusiasm and wasn't sure if he had killed the mood or if it was lingering thoughts of his mother "Do you still want to?"

Alfred nodded "I want you too but…I don't want you to do this just because I do…" he rubbed down his chest gently. "We can move it to another day…we can unpack…and watch a movie"

"I want to but I want to for the right reasons, I just wanted to make sure you did too" Ivan said gently before kissing him softly, lingering there and caressing his tongue until both had to pull apart to breathe. "One thing still worries me though…you're still hurt and limping…"

Alfred panted from the kiss "…I am ok…I’ll ride you…ah…I can control the pace…" he rubbed against Ivan.

"Alright love, I'll trust you not to hurt yourself" Ivan said with another kiss as he brought their lower halves together, grinding confined cocks together.

Alfred gasped, thrusting against him "Ah…Vanya…" he grunted, shivering.

Ivan pushed up Alfred’s shirt to expose the rosy nipples and latched onto one, using a hand to toy with the other, pinching lightly and rubbing along with licks and sucks.

Alfred eyes shot open "Ah! Yes! Vanya!" he whimpered more, rubbing against him rougher as his hands locked in his hair "ah…!"

Ivan sucked firmly, using his teeth to tug the sensitive skin as he pulled the belt loose and the baggy pants down, pulling Alfred’s cock out and running a thumb over the head.

Alfred’s eyes widened. He thrust against the hand, panting hard. "Ah! Vanya…I ah…feels…so good…" he whimpered "ah…I want to ride you…ah…let me…"

Ivan let out a hum of agreement around the hard nub and his hands left to undo his own pants, pulling his half-hard cock out and rubbing it against Alfred’s.

Alfred shivered when he felt it against his. He rubbed against it, trying to make it fully hard as he let out those noises Ivan loved.

Ivan wrapped them both in his hands, pressing them firmly together, and fisted them till they both were hard and panting. "Lube?" Ivan asked.

Alfred panted, reaching over to his bag. He pulled out a bottle. He put some on his hands, rubbing Ivan's overheated member with it before he reached back, slowly fingering himself as a surprise gift for Ivan.

The ashen blond groaned as Alfred ran the cool gel over his cock, fingers teasing between piercings as he did and…to see him fingering himself, spreading himself wide to take his cock; Ivan moaned.

Alfred saw the look in Ivan’s glazed eyes and got an idea. He moved off Ivan, laying out on the other side of the truck. He spread his legs wide, sliding his finger back into himself. He rubbed against his prostate, back arching off the seat "Vanya…"

Ivan looked in the back and followed Alfred’s movements as he seemed to read his mind. He got out of the truck and into the back seat for an even better spot and more room for the following activities. He didn't want to interfere, Alfred was far too sexy this way to stop him, but he needed something to do with his hands so he placed them on Alfred’s legs. Just kept them there as he watched the show Alfred was giving him.

The American panted, sliding in a second finger. He slid it in and out, gasping and moaning Ivan's name as he started slamming them against his prostate.

Ivan's cock throbbed with want as he watched, wanting to see how far Alfred could go "You're doing beautifully, you have no idea how sexy this is" Ivan said, voice deep and thick.

Alfred whimpered, shivering hard when he heard Ivan's voice. He knew he was doing well when he heard that. His fingers going faster as he stared at Ivan. "Baby… Baby…I’m ah… So horny…" he whispered, biting his lip.

"Do you want more in this little hole?" Ivan said as his eyes traveled along the trembling form to the red and wanting entrance.

Alfred nodded, fast "Yes ah…I want something bigger… Your cock…I want your cock…"

"Do you still want to ride me?" Ivan asked.

Alfred shivered and nodded. He pulled his fingers out, pushing Ivan down. He climbed onto his lap, grabbing his member. He slowly went down on the large man "Oh…nrg…"

Ivan smirked at the initiative the blond was taking and helped ease him down.

Alfred sat fully on the man now, starting at him "Ah…Baby… You are so big…" he slowly started going up and down the man.

Ivan groaned "How are you still so tight…" awe tinting his voice as he tightly shut his eyes.

Alfred shivered, bouncing on his lap as he road his hard cock "Ah…I don't know ah! You fuck me good…ah!!"

Ivan tried to keep from bucking or pushing him harder but couldn't stop himself from the occasional lift and thrust of his own hips.

Alfred panted as he sped up "Vanya… Fuck me… You can ah! Move… Please…" He rode him faster.

Ivan nodded once and grabbed Alfred’s ass, helping him lift and bringing him down to meet his thrusts with a wet smack of flesh.

Alfred’s back arched, screaming in pleasure. His nails running down his chest as he bounced with help.

Ivan moved into the nails running down his chest, red trails left in their wake as they got closer and closer to coming.

Alfred scream one last time before coming all over Ivan's chest, riding him a bit even though he was done to bring Ivan over.

Ivan came with a shuddering groan a few thrusts later and held Alfred against him with a firm grip as he pumped his cum deep before relaxing his grip and smiling up at Alfred.

Alfred panted hard, shaking. He kissed his chest as he rubbed it. "Hmm…I love you…" he whispered, shaking from the pleasure. "We made your car…smell like sex…" the blond smirked mischievously.

Ivan laughed "I love you too and that…could be an improvement" he finished with a smile up at Alfred, both of them still breathing roughly.

Alfred rubbed his chest, kissing the nail marks "I'm sorry I hurt you…"

The Russian shook his head "I like a little pain with my pleasure…" he said, watching Alfred kiss up his chest.

Alfred smiled, rubbing it slowly as he kissed it. "Hmm…" he climbed up Ivan, slowly pulling him out as he looked through the window. "Ah…good girl…" he smiled as he say that she hadn’t moved from the little bed of grass she had nestled in. He settled back down on Ivan.

Ivan smiled, a bit relieved to hear that Freedom was still near the truck and held his arms out as Alfred readjusted on top of him and laid down. "I love you" Ivan breathed with a kiss.

Alfred smiled, cuddling close to him "Hmm I love you…so much…" he whispered, kissing his neck over and over

Ivan held him close and lightly scratched his back, just running blunt nails up and down the tight skin.

Heavily lidded blue eyes opened and were immediately drawn to the blue-grey check. Alfred exhaled and relaxed further, finally leaving some of the emotional baggage from his mother behind "…I think…I’ll buy myself some clothes and…a new laptop with this…"

"Are you sure that you want to use it?" Ivan said not sure if the woman was simply trying to bribe Alfred to keep him quiet before they could get legal advice on the situation.

Alfred huffed "No…I don't want to…but I need those things…I'll just use my paycheck." He threw the check in the front seat after a weighted sigh and laid down again.

Ivan sighed and replaced his hands "I just don't want anything bad happening" he said with a kiss.

Alfred nodded "That could bite me in the ass… " He rubbed his chest, eyes on the seat "I wish she would just go away…and him too."

Ivan thought for a moment "We can save it and see if we can use it after the court case…" he offered.

Alfred nodded "That sounds nice…you can use all you want…I owe you so much…" he sat up, straddling his stomach. “So so much…" he leaned down, kissing him slowly and gently.

"You don't owe me anything…you have given me yourself as I have given myself to you" Ivan said, deepening the kiss.

Alfred pulled him closer "I gave you problems…" he whispered, kissing him deeper and a bit faster.

"Nothing not worth going through for you" Ivan breathed through the next kiss, following that one with another as things started to heat up again.

Alfred panted, kissing his love deeply, his hands gripping his hair "…You are crazy…" He panted out as he kissed him deeply again.

"Only about you…" Ivan smiled through the cheesy line as he moved his hands down to grip Alfred’s ass again, reveling in the plush flesh that fit so comfortably in his palms.

Alfred chuckled against his lips, kissing him deeper as his hands dropped to his shoulders, nails dragging pink trails down them. His butt pushing into his hands, pleadingly.

Ivan's hands spread the cheeks and ran a finger down the sloppy hole, feeling his cum leaking out Ivan groaned around the kiss "Turn around…I want to lick you…" he said breathy.

The wheat blond panted, a shudder breaking the kiss as he did as he was told; looking back at Ivan with heavily lidded desire. "Baby…" he whimpered, spreading his cheeks for Ivan and laying his head on the armrest of the door.

Ivan held himself up with one arm and steadied Alfred with the other planted firmly on his thigh. He looked at the mess there and leaned in, tongue trailing from the base of his balls to the pucker, wiping and swallowing the bitter mess there.

Alfred gasped, arching "Baby ah…baby… Baby… Yes yes!" He screamed, rocking back against his face.

Ivan licked and thrust his tongue as far as it would go, tasting himself mixed with the taste of Alfred and lube.

Alfred screamed in pleasure, nails digging into his upper thigh, moving back against him. He smirked when he saw Ivan was hard, his mouth dropped to the large member, taking it into his mouth and down his throat with practiced ease until his chin bumped base.

Ivan groaned, tongue deep within Alfred as he found himself suddenly down Alfred’s throat. He pulled out his tongue and, with a smirk, sucked _hard_ on the abused hole.

Alfred moaned loudly against the large cock. His head bobbing faster and dug his nails deeper as Ivan sucked on his entrance.

Ivan swallowed and moaned as Alfred gave just as much as he received. He spread Alfred’s legs wider and used his fingers to pull Alfred’s hole open, playing with the rim as his tongue went even deeper.

Alfred shut his eyes and went deeper, using his throat to tighten around the smooth head.

Ivan paused in his actions and groaned as he bucked shallowly in the tight heat before returning to pleasing Alfred.

Alfred took him deeper in his mouth, enjoying his mouth being filled and fucked. He moaned around his cock.

Ivan licked and rubbed the rim as he thrust shallowly into Alfred’s mouth, groaning as Alfred’s sounds reverberated around his flesh.

Alfred whimpered, legs shaking as he got closer to that tantalizing edge. He sucked harder, swallowing as he pulled up so he didn’t get overwhelmed by the saliva and precum building in his mouth but eagerly dropping down to consume more.

Ivan pulled away and tensed with the ridge of his cock still secured within Alfred’s lips, a single rough thrust escaped his control on he came with a groan of Alfred’s name. Ivan breathed roughly and saw that Alfred still hadn't cum so he moved down and mouthed it, licking and swallowing around him.

Alfred milked Ivan dry, smiling his signature grin before he screamed at the attack on his leaking cock and came hard on his chest and across Ivan’s face "AH!" he panted roughly.

Ivan smiled and cleaned the tip of Alfred’s cock with a gentle tongue, catering to the sensitive flesh before wiping off his face and licking the side of his hand clean. Still breathing deeply he kissed the underside of Alfred’s thigh and relaxed, not caring about the stickiness for the moment.

 

Alfred flipped around, watching Ivan with unrestrained love and desire for the man who had no idea just how wonderful he was. The American relaxed on Ivan’s chest. "…Baby…ah…you are perfect…" he laid down on him, rubbing his chest.

"I'm far from perfect but I still managed to find an angel like you" Ivan chuckled at the sappiness but it's what he felt, well, as close as he could word aloud right now.

Alfred blushed, cuddling into him. "I'm no angel…but I am with an angel…" he rubbed his chest, looking up at him.

Ivan chuckled "Let's agree…to disagree" he answered, kissing Alfred’s nose lightly.

Alfred smiled, nodding "Yes…" he kissed his nose, relaxing for the first time all day "I am so happy with you baby…"

Ivan smiled "I am too…I love you…"

"I love you…" he stretched a bit. "Hmm…I just want to lay here…" He sat up for a second, opening the front door and let the dog in the front seat, making sure the doors were all closed afterward. He laid back down on Ivan "Hmm…baby… Lets stay here for a little while…"

"Alright, that sounds good to me" Ivan smiled indulgently and sighed softly, relaxing against the seats.

Alfred relaxed against him, he was finally alone with Ivan. That is all he wanted. Even in the apartment they were not alone, they had roommates and neighbors. Here they were alone and Alfred, and his mind, needed this alone time.

Ivan relaxed and just listened to their hearts and breathing as he rubbed Alfred’s back enjoying the peace of the area.

Alfred rubbed his chest "Do you still want a model tonight…?"

"That would be wonderful if you're still up for it?"

"Please…it would make me feel pretty" he blushed, giggling.

"You're beautiful no matter what but I do enjoy drawing you as well."

Alfred looked up at him "Why is that?? "

"Why are you beautiful or why do I enjoy drawing you?" Ivan thought for a moment and figured it was the latter, surely Alfred knew what his looks had to offer. "Well, not only do you look amazing but your poses are interesting. Your muscles are well-defined but not overly so and even in uncomfortable poses or an uncomfortable setting you still manage to hold the pose and make it look natural…"

Alfred blushed "You spoil me too much…" he whispered, rubbing his chest. "Thank you baby…you always know how to make me feel better."

"I do no such thing, I couldn’t give you enough to spoil you when you deserve the world but I'm glad you feel better…"

"I love you" he laughed, rubbing his chest "thank you…for this…"

"It's no problem and I love you too. Now why don't we start heading back?"

Alfred sighed gently and nodded, sitting up "Alright…I need to unpack…" he reached for their clothes, pulling on what he could in this position.

"There are napkins in the glove compartment, could you grab me one? Feel free to use them too of course" Ivan said sitting up as Alfred did.

Alfred nodded, reaching over and grabbing a few. He handed them back, cleaning off the cum. "…Here you go…" he handed him the rest.

"Thank you" Ivan said with a smile, wiping off what he could of the sticky substance. He finished, balled up the napkins, and redressed before getting back in the driver's side.

Alfred got in the front, loving on his dog. "You are such a good girl…" he kissed her over and over, getting rapid wags.

Ivan chuckled at the two and started the truck. They went back on the road to finish the journey home, taking about twenty minutes to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter and are eager for more; feel free to comment or message me if there were any parts that jumped out at you!
> 
> ~Poison


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred, with help from Ivan, carried his bags up. Freedom ran into the house, looking around and giving everything a good once over with her nose "She likes it here…"

Ivan smiled as she ran around; it seemed the others were out or in their rooms so they moved everything in. They put everything in its place; using the spare room for the extra things.

Alfred smiled, looking around. "Looks good baby…" he rubbed his chest at the entryway to his room for the rest of his things. "…Do you mind if Freedom sleeps with us?"

"Of course as long as she stays near the foot of the bed, I would rather not risk rolling on her" Ivan said a little sheepishly.

Alfred laughed, certain that it wouldn’t be a problem "She will sleep by our feet…probably" he leaned up, kissing his lover playfully.  
Gilbert walked in with a big smile "Oh look! The married couple is home!"

Ivan blushed at another instance of what he had been rolling over in his head. He knew it was too soon but he was liking the thought of it more with each passing day. He returned the kiss and tried to cover the blush so conspicuous on his pale skin.

Alfred blushed dark, really wishing it was true already. He kissed him hard, hiding his face.  
Gilbert walked closer, the bashful couple trying in vain to ignore his teasing when he spotted a foot tall pile of fluff "AH! DOG!" he ran over and hugged the dog, playing with her.

Ivan pulled away laughing as he watched Gilbert play with the puppy. She may not be the prettiest puppy but despite the abnormalities she was a happy dog with lots of energy and she would fit right in with the busy household.

Alfred smiled, watching the dog "She seems so happy…here…no one has given her so much love…other than me…"

Ivan smiled sadly but nodded "I had figured as much but she will be loved here."

Alfred smiled, watching her with Gilbert as he leaned against Ivan. "I can see…she is already so loved…" he looked up at his love. "Looks like you have a knack for picking up unwanted things…" he smiled.

Ivan returned the smile without a moment’s hesitation "Because they know it's the same for me and they still accept me" he answered, remembering all too well how things were before that fateful first day with a human model in class.

Alfred blushed, smiling "…They both love you so much…and…are so happy to find someone to love them… Even though people have said you are all scary when…you are completely different than that…"

Ivan blushed a bit and smiled sheepishly "Thank you…"

"…No need…" he whispered, kissing his lips. He smiled before Gilbert stood and grabbed Ivan, pulling him to the kitchen.  
"You stay in there Alfred! Me and Ivan will make dinner!"  
Alfred nodded with a confused tilt of his head and settled in the room to play with Freedom.  
"DUDE…when are you going to put a ring on that hottie in there?"

Ivan went scarlet and tried to answer "I-I…um…well" Ivan laughed nervously "well…I'm not sure…i-it's still so early…" Ivan's blush was still strong and started playing with his hands, rubbing them together nervously.

Gilbert smiled, weeks ago he would never have thought Ivan capable of this "Man, you two are perfect…I see how you look at each other…and I see that you two just fit…you’ve only known him for a few weeks…and you let him live with you…you sleep in the same bed…you let him wear your clothes…man, you two are basically married." He pat his back.  
Alfred gently rubbed the dog as their rougher tug-toy play wore them both out.

Ivan glanced down the hallway towards Alfred and back to Gilbert "I just…don't know how he would take it… It's so early and we're both still in college…"

Gilbert shook his head and his smile showed a quiet wisdom "He is at your hip 24-7…if he didn't want that…he would want alone time…believe me…I know people…" he looked at the blond "look he won’t even go to your room or anything when you aren't in there…"

"I just…would it…be moving too quickly?" Ivan said, thoughts heavy with what ring he might want, what size, what style…all overwhelming.

"I don't think it is…but that is up to you… He is yours no matter what…I don't even see him looking at other guys…even alone…he dresses different…he is yours…you decide…"

Ivan fiddled with his hands "He shouldn't change for me…" he glanced at Alfred again and a small, warm smile crossed his face "but…I would love to have a forever with him…"

"Isn't changing for any bad reason… He doesn't have to try and impress anyone anymore…he dresses like that and he is yours so others don't matter…" Gilbert smiled. "I think you should at least…give him an engagement or promise ring if you aren't ready to ask yet…" he smiled, watching Ivan watch Alfred.

Ivan nodded, still smiling "I think I will do that" he turned back to Gilbert, smile still strong "Now we need to get dinner started" he said with a small chuckle.

Gilbert smiled, he could tell he was madly in love with Alfred. "Yeah…let’s get on that…" he left it at that and finally began to make dinner with Ivan.  
Alfred got on the couch with Freedom, back to them as he watched TV. He laughed every now and then at the show. He may be beaten and hurt but he was still Alfred.

It took about half a hour for them to make a decent, quick dinner for them all but once it was finishing up, they started putting it on plates, Ivan making Alfred’s plate as well as his own. He finished and brought it out to Alfred.

Alfred looked up from the couch with the sound of footsteps "Hey baby…ahh thank you!" He took the plate, kissing his lips gently. He cuddled into his side as he ate and watched TV.

Ivan returned the kiss and settled in next to Alfred "How does it taste?"

"Great! It is nice and warm…" he relaxed against Ivan with a smile. "I'll model for you after dinner… Special treat for you" he winked.

Ivan blushed a bit "Just remember…I'm drawing it…" he was not sure about what the special treat was but was certainly interested in it.

Alfred nodded "Oh I know baby…" he purred with a little wiggle against Ivan.

The ashen blond laughed a bit and started on his own food as they watched whatever show Alfred had put on.

Alfred finished his plate and stretched "Ahh I am so stuffed…" he rubbed his belly, a little more pronounced muffin top showing through his shirt.

Ivan laughed "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Alfred smiled "It was great…you are an amazing cook baby… Hmm…" he relaxed against Ivan, and shut his eyes.

Ivan smiled "Thank you, though Gilbert cooked as well" he said, unwilling to take all the credit. He wrapped an arm around Alfred and watched the show, glancing down from time-to-time at Alfred.

Alfred’s smile only widened as Ivan encouraged his cuddling, moving Ivan's hand to his little belly. "Hmm" he whispered, snuggling into his side as Ivan's warmth further relaxed him.

Ivan smiled and shook his head, finding the behavior cute and kept his hand on Alfred’s belly. He started rubbing it a bit, subconsciously, just enjoying the smooth, supple skin broken only by the little happy trail under his navel.

Alfred blushed, he loved this. Ivan was rubbing his belly so gently, almost tickling, but comfortingly. It was making him feel like he was having baby…he cuddled deeper into his boyfriend’s neck, happily.

Ivan chuckled and enjoyed the cuddling, things were finally peaceful, at least for the moment.

Alfred smiled, letting the TV fill the background until he started to doze off. "Let me know when you are ready" he whispered, rubbing Ivan's chest.

"Ready? To draw? Now would be a fine time unless you want your food to settle."

Alfred shook his head and sat up "…Let's do it…in your room please…"

"Alright" Ivan said, wondering what the treat was and smirking slightly at the phrase of choice. He waited until Alfred got up and then followed him to the bedroom.

Alfred waited for the door to be closed before smiled, getting undressed. He got on the bed, laying out smiling. "Hmm…it is all you tonight…any position you want me in…I’ll do it…" he smirked.

Ivan blushed and gathered his things "This position will work for the first one…" Ivan sat in his desk chair and propped his sketchbook on his lap and started.

 

Alfred smiled, watching "Hmm…Mr. Braginsky…you are blushing…" he rubbed down his own sides.

Ivan blushed harder, not having realised he was blushing in the first place. He looked up to see Alfred running his hands down his sides and with the tone of the sentence and his name so formal, it threw him off balance but in a good way "I-Is that so?"

Alfred nodded, biting his lips gently "…Yes Mr. Braginsky… Is there something wrong?" he whispered, hands moving down slower now that he had Ivan’s _undivided_ attention.

Ivan coughed to regain his voice and decided to play along "Yes, Mr. Jones…that is inappropriate behavior for a model. If I didn't know better I would say you were trying to seduce me."

"Hmm…" Alfred bit his lips again, rubbing down his legs. "Why Mr. Braginsky… Am I now?" He rubbed between his legs, spreading them a bit, and ghosting his hands across his inner thighs and framing his cock but not touching, not yet.

Ivan set his things on his desk before turning around and facing the display again. "Yes Jones" Ivan said with a commanding tone "and if you don't stop we will have to end this session…" he finished with a smirk to take the bite out of his tone.

Alfred smirked "What else will we do…? I am supposed to be working and I am getting paid for it…" He spread his legs a bit wider, rubbing up his bruised body. Even hurt he looked beautiful and alone with Ivan he had nothing to hide.

"I can think of a few things that can occupy this time" Ivan stood, making sure the door was locked on second thought, and stripped along the way before kneeling on the bed over Alfred and kissing him.

Alfred moved so Ivan was kissing his neck after a few seconds of kissing, his hands gripping the ashen hair as he let out shaky breaths. "Ah…you are suppose to be doing your work…" he whispered, wrapping his legs around his strong hips.

"But you are so distracting and much more interesting" he replied in a low voice, lips brushing Alfred’s neck as he spoke and a hand running down the tanned thigh.

Alfred spread his legs more, shaking "Hmm…interesting?" He dug his nails into his shoulder. His legs shaking from the lips on his neck "You are just too damn sexy…ah it makes me horny…"

"I can do something about that…" Ivan said smirking "but I want you to tell me what you want…"

Alfred shivered "I want you to bury that large fucking cock deep in me and pound into me until I cannot walk and lose my voice…I want your fingers to leave bruises… And I want my neck and shoulders to be covered in bite marks…" he whispered, breathless into his ear and his own voice was even starting to effect him.

Ivan inhaled a shaky breath at the desire and rawness of the words, he knew Alfred was bold but even Ivan didn’t expect all of this. "You will be the death of me…" he said in a growl before connecting their lips in a rough kiss, hands gripping firmly onto the spread thighs and lining their waists up.

Alfred kissed him roughly, pulling his hair when Ivan spread his legs. He loved when Ivan was rough with him. His lips bruising from the kiss as he sucked on Ivan's tongue.

Ivan finished getting on the bed, groaning as he felt pleasure shoot down his core from his tongue. He withdrew and nipped at the teasing lips. He followed the curve of Alfred’s jaw, down his neck to the lovely tendons and pulse racing under his skin and bit firmly, latching on and sucking a dark mark; matching other love bites that haven't had the chance to fade.

Alfred gripped his hair, panting hard "Baby ah…yes…more of those…I love that you mark me…ah…" he rubbed against him, eyes shut from the pleasure.

Ivan chuckled against the wet skin and pulled away, licking it gently to sooth it deceptively before biting again a bit further down "And I love you wearing my mark. Showing the world that you belong to me…"

Alfred gasped, pulling his hair "Ah! yes…I am yours…forever…" he whispered, back arching. He would stay by Ivan's side forever even if Ivan never wanted to marry him he would stay.

"And I am _yours_ " he whispered against Alfred’s neck, grinding their lower halves together in a smooth motion.

Alfred gripped his hair more, rubbing back against him "Baby…ah…baby…I love you…" he panted, nails deep in his back.

"I love you too" Ivan kissed his neck and ran blunt nails down his chest, fingers leaving pink lines in their wake. A firm hand traveled low to the little bump of belly from the large dinner then Ivan lifted his hand and rolled and tweaked a nipple between his index and thumb, enjoying the sounds it brought forth.

Alfred’s chest twitched upwards. His eyes opening as he arched "Baby…ah…yes…" he loved getting his nipples touched. He let out encouragingly erotic moans, rubbing against the man faster as his nails locked in his back.

Ivan left a trail of smaller bites scattered down Alfred’s chest leading to the neglected nub. He licked a wet trail inwards to the hardened tip and sucked it into his mouth.

Alfred gripped on to his hair, shivering "Baby…" he whispered, jerking his hair a bit as he loved the attention.

Ivan moved lower and, leaving more little hickeys along the way to Alfred’s cock. He looked up with a smirk and caressed the leaking head with the tip of his tongue and reveling in the gasp it brought. He pulled away and moved back up, intent to draw it out and tease him relentlessly.

Alfred gripped the bed "Baby… Why are you teasing…?" he whimpered, arching and writhing against his relentless lover.

"I love the way you move and sound when you're desperate for me…" was the blatantly aroused response Ivan whispered against the tanned skin.

Alfred panted, shaking as he watched Ivan "…You are such a tease…" he whimpered.

Ivan smirked "You are too…I'm supposed to be drawing but…" he chuckled jokingly "you proved too great a temptation…" He kissed his chest before taking his fingers in his mouth to get them wet and inserting them to see if Alfred was still slick and loose from their earlier activities. He smirked at Alfred and lined up "Do you want me now?"

Alfred panted, his body shaking "Yes! Fuck…I want you…I want to ride you…" he sat up a bit, spreading his legs more. "Can I…?"

Ivan kissed his knee and nodded, laying down and supporting himself on his elbows and along his lower arms "Whenever you're ready…" he said, voice low and rough with want.

Alfred moved, holding Ivan's dick as he went down on the man. "Fuck…" he whispered breathlessly, sliding down the very large member.

He watched as Alfred grasped his cock with borderline reverence before he slid it into his hole. Ivan bit his lip, soothing the sting with his tongue as Alfred sunk to the base with dual groans and he thrust hard with a grunt of effort.

Alfred’s screams of pleasure filled the apartment as Ivan hit deep fast "AH! AH!! YES!"

Ivan held Alfred’s hips "Go when you're ready…" he said, muscles tensed to keep himself from moving.

The wheat blond gripped his shoulders to steady himself as he caught his breath before lifting up and slamming down. "Ah…ah…yes…alright you…ah! Yes…" he arched his back, whimpering in need.

Ivan grunted, throwing back his head in pleasure. His hands tightened, nails digging in and dragging along Alfred’s thighs.

Alfred panted, riding him faster. Hurting himself because he loved it. He rubbed his chest up and down “Come get me big boy…" he panted.

Ivan chuckled breathy "You're beautiful…" he moaned as Alfred moved, his hands finding the plush cheeks and squeezing them in a bruising grip.

Alfred let out heated moans. He bounced on the large cock, bruising himself more. He loved it, only from Ivan. He had a smile on his face the whole time as he moaned and screamed in pleasure. They were both fucked up people. Gilbert was right, he needed to put a ring on the blond because no one else would be like this.

“I love you…so much…” Ivan whispered low, mostly to himself as he watched the pleasure spread and flicker across Alfred’s face. He loosened his hands and brought one to wrap around Alfred’s cock, stroking in time with Alfred’s movements, the pre-cum slicking his hand.

Alfred gasped, smirking as he rode him faster and tighten around him. "Cum for me baby…fill me up…I want you to take me harder…" he ran his nails down his chest.

Ivan groaned, planted his feet on the bed, and thrust up roughly; his chest moving into Alfred’s touch. No one had ever made him feel this passionate and he doubted anyone else ever would. Ivan’s heart was Alfred’s.

Alfred gripped his chest to support himself, screaming louder. His prostate started being murdered by the hot cock. "Fuck yes baby…oh shit yes…" his back arched, his head going back. His hands by his own body, riding the bull under him.

The reaction only encouraged Ivan’s rough behavior, his hips bucking roughly in no set rhythm, his muscles flexing to keep up with the desire running through his veins. His mind a fog that blinded him to everything but he and Alfred’s pleasure.

Alfred’s back arched, moans fell ceaselessly and there was no doubt that the whole apartment could hear his desire as his hands went behind him, resting on Ivan's knees as he was pounded. "Fuck fuck! Yes baby! Yes! Oh my! You *thrust* are *thrust* so *thrust* so *thrust* fucking big."

Ivan tensed and came, the words pushing him over the edge. He thrust frantically and emptied deep inside Alfred, continuing to thrust through his climax.

Alfred screamed at the hot sensation and moaned louder as he came on Ivan's chest. His body deep in afterglow as Ivan continued to thrust. He continued making pleased noises, repeating "Ah" over and over with each slowing thrust. His nails deep in Ivan's knees.

Ivan steadily slowed, breathing heavily, eyes shut tight as he recovered. He opened his eyes and pulled Alfred down into a deep kiss, their breath mingling together.

Alfred rubbed his hands up his chest, bypassing a racing heart to grip the ashen hair. His lips moving with Ivan's. His breaths hard and fast against Ivan's equal breaths. "I love you…" he whispered before each kiss and touch.

“I…ah…love you…too” he spoke between heated kisses. He ran his hands up Alfred’s body to his neck, gripping the short hair firmly.

Alfred panted, gripping his hair in the back as he kissed him deeply and heatedly. His body sweating from the amazing sex they just had. Ivan's hands playing with his skin. He let out moans and whimpers into the kisses as their kissing just got dirty.

Ivan responded to the moans with one of his own, hips subconsciously moving a bit as Alfred shifted on top of him and he nipped Alfred’s bottom lip before taking it in his mouth and gently biting it.

Alfred gasped, feeling him move and his lip being bit. Alfred slid completely to the top of Ivan's cock, pushing all the way down as he tightened around the man, letting out another heated moan. He broke the kiss. "Want me to ride you again baby…?" he whispered, heatedly. His hands going to his stomach, starting to grind and bounce on him again. "Hmm…you are so big…makes me feel so full…ah…" he arched his back again, knowing Ivan loved that.

Ivan held onto his knees gently, rubbing the strong thighs as Alfred started to leisurely ride; his hips moving to meet Alfred’s movements "You’re a perfect fit…no one can take me like you can…"

Alfred shivered at his soft voice "…Your cock fits perfectly inside me…" he whimpered as his cock hit his prostate perfectly. He rolled his hips before riding a bit faster. "Hmm…yes…so good…" his head went back, arching "ah…no one has filled me so perfectly."

Ivan breathing sped up again as Alfred sped up, his cock hardening more with the renewed friction. He glanced down from Alfred’s face to his chest, pushed out now with the strong arch running through. He lifted his hands and ran them up to his nipples, rubbing and pinching lightly as he moved.

Alfred gasped, moaning loudly as Ivan played with him. He moved faster, getting a steady rhythm from bouncing on Ivan. His nails digging into his thighs. His eyes closed as his head went back, letting out very sexual moans.

Ivan smiled and pinched, twisting just enough to create sensation as Alfred tugged and moved and distantly Ivan wondered if Alfred would be against nipple clamps but he disregarded the idea for the time being.

Alfred gripped him more as he screamed in pleasure. "You ah! Feels so good!!" he whimpered, speeding up "Ah…I am already close baby…"

Ivan dug his nails in and thrust up “Cum…” he said “I’m not far behind…”

Alfred gripped his chest as he sped up before coming on his chest yet again. His voice getting louder again as he came down from his after glow while Ivan murdered his prostate still.

Ivan thrust for another minute or so, fast and hard before finding his own climax, his thrusts stuttering before slowing as they both came down from their pleasure high. He brought Alfred down and initiated another breathless kiss, pulling him against his sticky chest before flipping their positions and lying on top of him.

The American smiled, wrapping his arms around him. His legs wrapped around him as he rubbed his chest, moving his lips against his.

Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred’s lower back and enjoyed the kiss, chuckling low in his throat as Alfred rubbed the scratches on his chest.

Alfred’s arms hung loosely on his neck, kissing him with a smile and enjoying just being with Ivan.

The ashen blond pulled away with a smile and just stared at Alfred, elated that his life could have turned out so well as to be able to be with someone so perfect.

Alfred blushed, rubbing his face "…What are you looking at baby?" he whispered, eyes shining.

Ivan smiled wide “My heart…” he said simply, everything and more summed up in those two words.

Alfred blushed, deeply "…Silly…" he whispered, lovingly. "You are so silly my darling…"

Ivan chuckled lightly "I'm just being honest but if that makes me…silly" he laughed again "then so be it…"

Alfred kissed his lips gently "You are my soul then…if I am your heart…then you are my soul…something I cannot live without…"

Ivan smiled but it was a bit dark 'One might say you could in this world…' he thought but responded with "I love you…so very much" he said and sealed his lips with another kiss.

Alfred pulled him closer, kissing him slowly and gently “Hmm…I love you big boy…hmmm…so much…"

Ivan smiled honestly and tapped him on a full cheek "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want me to get you something?"

Alfred thought "Yeah! Can I get a coke?" he kissed his lips, unlocking his legs from around Ivan's hips.

"Of course, I'll be right back" Ivan said, pulling out and standing next to the bed. He took a moment to stretch before slipping on a pair of loose pants, the ones from earlier, and walked out to the kitchen closing his door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it, we're starting to close in on the ending so it's going to start picking up again and I hope you guys are excited for it!
> 
> ~Poison


	14. Chapter 14

Gilbert, Francis, Mattie, Antonio, and Roderich were sitting on the couch. They stared at Ivan. Roderich laughed at Ivan. "Looks like there’s a body underneath all of the baggy, faded black clothing…wow…I can’t imagine those screams were coming from a real person though."  
Gilbert sighed "Roddy…stop…"  
Antonio smiled "Hello amigo…how are you and Alfred?"  
Mattie just stared.  
Alfred smiled as he relaxed; he was so in love.

A smile Ivan hadn't notice he even had, fell when he heard Roderich speak. He cursed his lack of clothing, feeling the need get away from prying eyes but not wanting to show weakness with Alfred in the next room. He chose to try to ignore him, hand twitching a bit in the desire to cover up and instead he answered Antonio as normally as possible "…He is…better and I am ok…" he sped up a bit to get to the kitchen and grab the drinks, heading back.

"Ivan…won't you be polite and let me see this…boy that has "changed" you?" he smirked, a glint in his eye. The man made it far too easy to get under his skin and this new boyfriend gave him so much material.

Ivan's grip tightened around the can and he turned a bit to face him, eyes dark and promising the worst if he went too far. He spoke, self-consciousness momentarily forgotten "This does not concern you…"

"What does not concern me?" he asked, smirking. "How you had that whore screaming like a kid at Christmas? All I want to do is see him…"

"He does not concern you" Ivan repeated voice low as Alfred was insulted. He walked back to his bedroom and handed Alfred his drink, trying to play off his mood as nothing.

Alfred saw Ivan's face "Baby? What’s wrong?" He got up, putting the coke down. "Hun…what is wrong?" he took his shaking fist. He looked at him as a knock was on the door. Alfred looked over, pulling on his boxers. He opened the door. "Yeah?"  
Roderich smirked "Oh…there you are."  
Alfred looked at him, confused "…Are you the reason…Ivan is…upset?"  
Roderich brushed off the question "…It’s strange to see him out of his goth shell and not being a fre-" a fist came hard into his face, making him fall.  
Gilbert ran over and grabbed Alfred as he fought to get at the Austrian.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN TO A PERFECT MAN LIKE IVAN! YOU AREN’T EVEN WORTH THE AIR AROUND HIM! FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!"  
Gilbert held him tightly "Al! Stop!"

Ivan was startled at the change, though he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the feisty defense but Gilbert was right to break it up. He walked over to Alfred and grabbed his hands "It's ok…he's not worth the effort. I'm just too sensitive sometimes…" Ivan said '…only with you though…' He nodded at Gilbert for him to let go and pulled Alfred to him instead "I don't want you to hurt yourself…"

Alfred panted hard, holding in to Ivan. His face in his chest, trying to calm himself down. Alfred’s hands were tight on the arm muscles. He shook in anger and being so upset." I'm sorry...." He whispered, chest hurting a bit.

"It's alright…" Ivan said, arms wrapped around his bare back "…you don't have to apologize…"

Roderich stood up, holding his cheek. "You are both freaks! You have the goth freak and his loose mutt of a whore."  
Alfred flinched, holding on to Ivan tighter.  
"Roderich that is enough…" Gilbert snapped, unusually stern but then sighed. He knew another angry voice would only make things worse. "They made each other whole… Why do you care who’s in Ivan's bed? You never cared to even acknowledge his name before now, just let him be with Alfred."

Ivan tensed with the insults and glared at the brunet "If you don't leave…you're going to regret ever speaking." Ivan would not allow it to continue further, the situation was too similar to his little sister…

Roderich laughed "What are you going to do Ivan? We all know Alfred asked for what happened to him. It’s all over the news…he’s a slut…and didn't stop daddy from taking him in the alley way."  
Alfred’s hands tighten on Ivan's arms "Ivan baby…" he put his hands on his chest, feeling the muscles tense and suddenly anger rolled off of him in waves.  
Gilbert sighed and stepped back, having learned a thing or two living with Ivan "I warned you, Roderich."

Ivan's eyes flashed and he carefully guided Alfred to Gilbert and, with a look, communicated he was to hold Alfred back. He turned to face Roderich and advanced slowly "You will not have a chance to regret this…" he growled, voice low and coated with poison. He grabbed the smaller man by the neck and pinned him to the wall at eye-level, a good foot above the hardwood floor. "You're in music yes? Well, you might want to change after this…" he tightened his grip, not giving him a chance to speak and grabbed one of the hands trying to fight him off and clenched his own hand around it, muscles in his arm jumping with the movements as he felt it crack and the body seize in pain.

Roderich screamed, raspy from the hand around his airway. "YOU IDIOT! I NEED MY HANDS TO PLAY! STOP!" he gasped.  
Alfred’s eyes widened and he fought against Gilbert’s grip "Ivan baby! Don't do something you will regret in the morning! He’s not anything…he didn't hurt my feelings…nothing! He's just an idiot! Baby…baby…look at me…don't do anything that would take you away from me…"

Ivan scoffed, that was why he targeted his hand. He did let go though with the frantic talking Alfred was doing and he did have a good point, too much and he could be taken out of school and arrested, not that the Austrian didn't deserve the pain but he had already done some decent damage so…Ivan let the hand go and leaned to whisper low so that only the brunet could hear him "If you say or do Anything, I will make it so that you can never play again, understand?" Ivan said and let him drop to the ground after getting a nod and and raspy yes in response. He turned to Gilbert and nodded for Alfred’s release.

Alfred pulled out of Gilbert's arms, running over to the man "Baby…he didn't hurt you did he?" he rubbed is shoulders and arms. He leaned up, kissing his lips "Come on baby…let's go back to our room…" He turned and kicked Roderich hard in his side "Never fuck with Ivan again" he growled before pulling Ivan back to the room, closing the door. "Baby…" he rubbed his chest, looking up at him. "Do you want to have sex? I can help you release that anger…"  
Gilbert walked over to the crying man "Man, I told you Ivan had changed… He is deeply in love with that man. You talk down to Alfred…you talk down to Ivan's heart…and that is bad…"

"He couldn't hurt me without hurting you. Are you alright?" Ivan said choosing to wait to answer the sex question.

Alfred answered softly "I am fine, he didn't hurt me at all…but did he hurt you?" he kissed the hand that had likely broken Roderich's hand. "The asshole out there won't ever hurt me…" he rubbed his cheek against the hand gently.

Ivan chuckled a bit at the insult “You’re all I care about but no, he didn’t hurt me. And…I don’t want sex but I’d like to draw you…” he laughed a bit “this time actually drawing.”

Alfred smiled "Alright…I’ll be good…" he kissed his lips before dropping his boxers. He walked over to the bed, laying in a relaxed position. He moved his hands above his head, putting himself in an interesting position "How’s this?"

Ivan smiled and sat in his desk chair “Perfect” he said grabbing his things and starting.

Alfred relaxed, closing his eyes. He just listened to Ivan breath and his own heart beat. He stayed perfectly still.

Ivan’s smile relaxed as he worked, focusing on his face for the time being, shaking his head a bit in a silent laugh as Alfred closed his eyes. He simply edited what he had been drawing and moved on to the rest of the face.

Alfred was so relaxed in the warm room, he feel asleep. He shifted slightly, settling into a far more comfortable position subconsciously.

Ivan glanced up when he saw Alfred shift out of the corner of his eye. His smile returned as he saw Alfred’s sleeping form. He drew this form from a couple of different angles and set his things down quietly so that Alfred could rest. He stretched the kinks out of his back and tossed on a shirt before going to refill his drink, hoping that at least Roderich wasn’t still in the apartment.

The group looked up, staring at him. Gilbert followed Ivan to the kitchen "Hey…I have been meaning to talk to you… Do you have to get back to Alfred? It will only take a minute or so…"

Ivan gave Gilbert an odd look “Something wrong?” he asked. He hoped it wasn’t about earlier but, if so, there wasn’t much he could do now.

He smiled "No…nothing is wrong at all…I just wanted to tell you…I’ve really seen you…like you. You are more controlling of you anger…you are going out…and smiling more…I am truly happy to see you like this…I'm happy for you both…"

Ivan nodded a bit “I am truly happy with him…happier than I have been in a long time…thank you….”

Gilbert smiled and, for a moment, showed every bit of his old-soul wisdom "…I see that and I hope you guys stay together forever. You balance each other… Have you given him a ring yet?"

“Not yet…I was planning to tomorrow, when he has work…” Ivan said with a bit of a lop-sided smile “Hopefully I am able to get there and get his ring size correct…”

Gilbert laughed a soft little exhalation “Well bud, looks like you finally know he’s the one…or at least you want to keep him with you…until you are ready to ask him…" he patted his back.

“I’m sure” Ivan said definitively, knowing he was even more determined to be with Alfred as long as possible, for as long as Alfred would have him.

Gilbert rubbed his back, his smile warm "Go head…I didn't mean to stop you…go back to your husband…"

Ivan blushed a bit but nodded and turned around to head back to his room but before he left he turned his head a bit and said a quiet "Thanks" to Gilbert for everything he had done to help them and the change he went through to become someone Ivan could call a friend. He turned back around and went to the bedroom to Alfred. He set his drink on the little table and settled on the bed next to Alfred and smiled softly down at him.

Alfred moved a bit, some of the blanket on him. He cuddled into Ivan's pillow with a smile. "Hmm…" he stretched out, blond hair everywhere. His back healing greatly. His proper skin color showing more than the bruised skin now.  
Gilbert smiled at the door with a nod, waking to the couch.

Ivan laid out on the bed and smiled at Alfred cuddled into the pillow next to him. He laid his hand on the bright blond tresses and ran his hand through, the soft hair sliding between his fingers.

Alfred moved a bit, smiling more "Vanya…" he breathed, flipping over gently. He cuddled against his lover "Oh…baby…I’m sorry…I feel…asleep…" he kissed his chest gently.

“It’s alright, you needed it and I still finished so you don’t need to worry” Ivan said “now we can both relax.” He kept his fingers running through his hair.

Alfred smiled, looking up at him with sleepy eyes "…Hmm…good morning honey…" he leaned up, kissing his lips gently before laying down again. "Hmm…I am glad you could get done…hmm…want me to rub you?" he rubbed his chest gently.

Ivan laughed a bit “Good morning” he tilted his head a bit with a smile “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Alfred smiled, sitting up "Lay down…" he laid him down on his back, getting on Ivan. He leaned down, kissing his lips. "…Let me spoil you…" he began to rub his chest.

Ivan reclined and scooted down and smiled up at Alfred “Do with me what you will…”

Alfred smirked "…Hmmm…don't tease baby…" he began to rub his chest up to his shoulders. "What have you been up to?"

Ivan laughed “I do love to tease you though” he shifted into a more comfortable position on the pillows and spoke again. “The usual, classwork and you” he said with a smile.

Alfred smiled "Sounds boring…do you want to go out somewhere? Like to eat or…maybe go pick up something…?" he focused on one particularly tense spot at his shoulders. "Or do you want me to go get you something?"

Ivan thought for a moment “I can’t think of anything, is there anything you would like to do?”

Alfred smiled, shaking his head "Nothing, except…I would to take a bath with you…oh…by the way…I have to go to the doctor after class tomorrow…the court wants an update on my healing…I’ll be home late after work…you don’t have to wait up…" he leaned down, kissing his lips.

Ivan returned the kiss “A bath sounds wonderful and you know I’ll wait. Text me when you leave and let me know that you arrived safely.”

Alfred nodded, kissing his lips, he loved that he had someone that actually cared about where he was. "Hmm…" he rubbed his chest more "…thank you…I will…I’m nervous but I will be ok, I’ll go right after class" he rubbed his chest more before laying down on him, relaxing. "Hmmm…will you be ok alone?"

“I’ll be alright, tomorrow is a bit of a late day for me, not as bad as my night class thankfully.” He lifted himself and kissed Alfred’s forehead “I will look forward to seeing you later though.”

Alfred nodded, cuddling into his neck. He reached down and pulled the covers up. "I guess we can get an early night then…I have to wake up early tomorrow…bleh…" he laughed, cuddling the warm man.

Ivan gave him a sympathetic look and nodded “I would like to walk you to class so can you make sure I wake up when you do?”

The wheat blond nodded with a smile "I would like that." He kissed his neck before closing his eyes "Hm…I’ll get you up with me…"

“Thank you” Ivan said with a small smile as he closed his eyes and laid his hand on the back of his head and rubbed it lightly.

Alfred cuddled into his neck more, falling asleep a few minutes later from the soothing hand.  
He woke up a few hours later with a grunt and a sigh. He sat up gently, looking down at his lover. He was still straddling him. He smiled, leaning down "Wake up baby…" he whispered, kissing his lips.

 

Ivan woke quickly into the kiss and relaxed once he recognized the lips on his. He opened his eyes as the kiss ended “Good morning Alik” he said drowsily. He stretched a bit with a quiet groan and and smiled “What time is it?”

He looked at his clock "5:30 AM my love…" he leaned down again, kissing him before leaning back, stretching. His back arched with a few placed moans from how good it felt. He rubbed his chest when he came back up from stretching.

Ivan yawned and nodded “I’m up” he said, rubbing Alfred’s leg in response to the touch on his chest.

Alfred relaxed on his lover, laying on his chest "I don't want to get up though. It's going to be cold and eh outside today…I just want to stay here…" he pouted.

Ivan laughed “But you have class and you have missed several already. Hop up and we’ll get dressed, you can use my coat if you would like to.”

He smiled, sitting up and stretching "Hmm!" he stood up and smiled wide, Ivan had the warmest jacket. He walked over to his jeans, pulling them on with his boxers. He pulled his shirt on too. He looked at Ivan. "I'm ready!" he laughed; hair everywhere.

Ivan chuckled and sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and watched with a bit of awe at the level of energy he had so early. He stood and started to dress himself, grabbing a long black shirt, black pants with red stitching and putting in his piercings. Once he was done he turned to Alfred "Ready" he said simply with a smile at the younger man.

Alfred smiled, nodding after he fixed his hair. He took his hand, wearing the oversized jacket. He kissed his lips before walking towards class with him. "I'm going to miss you…I hate that I have to work so late… You don't have to wait up if you don't want to…" he sighed quietly.

"You know that I will though" he said and laced their fingers together as they walked to campus skipping on taking the truck because of the sunny weather.

The American loved the sun and the fact that Ivan was willing to take a long walk in it with him "You are so sweet…" he held his hand tighter, stopping at his building. "Bleh…I don't want to go…" he wrapped his arms around Ivan, face in his chest and delaying the inevitable.

“I know but I will see you later and…you’ll have something to look forward to” Ivan said with a mysterious smile. “I’ll see you when you get back and remember to text me when you get there and when you get off, alright?”

Alfred smiled, kissing his lips gently "Alright baby…bye…I am excited for this thing you have planned…" he rubbed his cheek before going into class. Alfred text Ivan hours later when he was at the doctor letting him know he was there. He was upset with being touched and such and he wished Ivan had gone with him. He had a thing pushed into him he did not wish to talk about. He finished and went to work. He started his shift.

“I hope it goes well” Ivan sent with a smile before finishing his classes, mind occupied with the surprise to boost Alfred’s spirits after the rough doctor’s visit. He went through his classes and ended around dinner but instead of heading home he started to visit different stores in search of the little surprise, a promise ring. He finally found one in the fifth store and bought it, holding it in his hand and just looking at it with a smile before putting it in his pocket and heading home with plenty of time to spare to prepare the next aspect.

Alfred came home with a sigh "Ivan…I'm home…" He walked to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes before walking in dropping his back. He undressed from his uniform before pulling on his sweat pants and Ivan's shirt "Baby? Where are you?" He went to the bathroom and didn't see him. "Honey?" he walked towards the bedroom door to leave.

Ivan came in moments later, a bit frustrated that he hadn’t beaten Alfred home but he still planned on doing part of what was planned, he’d just save the other part for later. He touched a hand to his pocket to make sure it was still there and went to find Alfred only to see him coming out of the bedroom. He walked up to him and kissed him lightly “Welcome home…”

Alfred wrapped his arms around him "Ah…thank you baby…I missed you…" He cuddled into his neck before he leaned up, kissing his lips. He rubbed his chest "I would love some loving tonight if I can…" He kissed his lips again. "If you’re up to it…" he rubbed his chest, locking eyes with him. His eyes pure happiness to be back with Ivan.

“I missed you too, I hope the doctors and work were not too bad… and of course, I would love to” Ivan said wrapping his arms around his back and the bend in his knees and quickly lifting him bridal-style before walking back to the bedroom thankful that no one else was there so that they could have this time to themselves. He sat Alfred on the bed and knelt down in front of him and kissed him deeply as he silently got the ring out of his pocket and, as gently as he could, he slipped it on Alfred’s ring finger.

Alfred was kissing the man back when he felt his hand being touched, his blush darkened when he felt something on his ring finger. He broke the kissed gently, looking down at his ring. "…Vanya…what…" he was blushing, heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the beautiful ring.

Ivan matched his blush and laced their fingers together “…I’m glad it fits…do you accept?” he asked timidly, talking about more than just the ring.

Alfred blushed, eyes watering "…Yes! How could I say no to a perfect man like you!!" he pulled him in, kissing him deeply. His hand tight in his soon-to-be-husband’s. He was so happy, he pulled his hand away from Ivan's, wrapping it in his hair.

Ivan laid his hands on Alfred and returned the kiss with fervor, impossibly happy that Alfred accepted him. He pulled away, breathless from the kiss, “I love you and that will never change.”

Alfred panted, staring into his eyes "I love you too baby…so much…you make me so happy…I will be yours…forever…no one…can take you away from me…"

“I love you, more than you will ever know” Ivan whispered against Alfred’s lips, eyes bright and excited despite the late time.

Alfred smiled, chuckling low as he leaned back pulling Ivan onto the bed on top of him. He rubbed his face, wrapping his legs around him. "…Make love to me…" he whispered against his lips, gaze soft with love.

Ivan kissed him again and started to take of his pants, thankful that Alfred had chosen to change into something looser than the usual skinny jeans. He pulled away from the kiss and tugged the pants down. His hands traveled slowly up pushing up the shirt, kissing each new piece of skin revealed as he went.

Alfred shivered, back arching a bit. "Ah…baby…" he gently pulled Ivan's pants undone. He zipped them down before pulling up his shirt, panting when Ivan was shirtless. He rubbed his hands down his chest before lifting his arms above his head, laying them there so Ivan had full rein of his body.

Ivan pulled off Alfred’s shirt and smirked at the breathy and disheveled beauty under him. He laced their fingers together and kissed up his check to his neck, lingering on previous marks and gently licking the skin there.

Alfred gripped the hands above his head, shaking as he gave him more room. "Ah…Vanya…" he whispered, voice needy "I love when you kiss my neck…"

Ivan smiled against his skin and whispered a breathy “That’s part of why I do it…I also love the way you taste…” he smiled again and sucked a new mark in the spot just under his ear, making it nice and dark before scattering kisses on the other side.

Alfred gasped, louder. He arched more under the man, making his chest touch Ivan’s from how high he went. "Vanya…you make me…so hard…" he whispered, clicking his tongue.

Ivan rolled their bodies together making his own arousal more obvious as he pressed it against Alfred’s cock. He pulled away with a light nip “You’re the only one that can get me like this… and you do it effortlessly.”

Alfred gasped, rubbing up against him "Ah…doll…that…I want you inside me…I want to feel you… I don't need lube…there is still some in there from the doctors…ah…"

Ivan held in a growl at the thought of another touching him and reached down to stroke the pucker and it was softer than usual. He inserted a single finger and felt that it was indeed slick…still… “Are you sure?” he asked.

Alfred panted, smiling "Please…I want you to fill me…ah…" he spread his legs wider, panting more as the finger reached into him and stroked something just wonderful. "…" he leaned up, kissing him as he moved against the finger. "…Oh how I have wanted you in me all day my love…" the ring on his finger shinning in the dim light in the room.

Ivan smiled “I prefer to finger you open myself and leave you begging for me. Ivan pulled his hand away and kissed him again deeply, grinding their hips together one last time before pulling away and lining up, thrusting in deep.

Alfred’s nails dug into the one hand he still held above his hand while the other held the sheets. "AH! YES!" he whimpered more, legs whimpered. "Always…so good…you’re so big baby…" His head went back more, his body arching sharply as Ivan sank to the base immediately.

Ivan grunted and thrust, pushing further into the willing body before starting a good speed and latching onto his neck again, he just couldn’t get enough of the warm pliant skin there.

Alfred gasped, whimpering and panting. He arched his back, legs wide as he took the cock. "More baby… Ah…rougher…" he whimpered; eyes closed as his hands gripped the sheets above his head.

“You feel so good” Ivan whispered against his neck, panting softly with each thrust as he slowly drove himself deeper within Alfred “so beautiful…”

Alfred lifted his arms up, gripping the bed "Ah…shush…you are the beautiful one…" overly aware of the promise ring on his finger, the jewelry carrying so much weight.

He admired the gold band glinting in the bright light of their bedroom and smiled wide “You are” he said, meeting the brilliant blue eyes lovingly “and as soon as we graduate I will propose properly but I hope this shows that I do want that future with you.”

Alfred blushed and reached his arms up, gripping his hair "I'm yours..." he breathed.

“And I’m yours, for forever or as long as you’ll have me” he said and joined their lips as he thrust deeply, rolling his hips and grinding into all of the sensitive spots within Alfred.

Alfred’s voice raised and he panted, blown away by Ivan’s words and touch. Replacing every feeling of anyone else with his big, warm, Russian hands. Alfred shifted "I'm close…" he whimpered between screams.

“Go ahead, Alik” Ivan breathed “I’m not far behind” he confessed as he kissed the lingering evidence of his father’s abuse, willing the injury to heal fast now that the police and doctors had cataloged everything.

Alfred arched and screamed, releasing on his lover's stomach. He gripped on to him tightly as his vision blanked out as he started to come down.

Two, three, four thrusts later, Ivan filled Alfred with a low groan of his name and kissed him deeply despite their breathlessness.

The American rubbed his strong jaw, panting "I love you…" he breathed out, legs shaking from the intensity.

“I love you too” Ivan answered happily, panting softly. He pulled out with a satisfied exhale and laid beside Alfred, grabbing his waist and pulling him close while the rested.

The wheat blond snuggled to him, kissing his chest "Hmm…are you going to court with me tomorrow…?"

“Of course” he reassured “I’m not going to let you go through that alone” he gave Alfred a little squeeze “and after it’s all done we can relax or go back to Night Lite to dance.”

A playful smirk answered first "You just want me to grind on you again…you dirty boy…" he winked at him.

Ivan laughed “That’s definitely a perk but I know that you did enjoy dancing before we started doing body shots” he finished with a little smirk at the memory.

Alfred blushed "Shush you…" he tried not to smile, playing mad at Ivan.

“We both know you enjoyed it just as much as I did” Ivan teased, letting his hands drift south along his back.

He shivered "…Mmm I did…what are your plans when we finish school?" he glanced up suddenly, rubbing his chest.

“Find a place for us to live and get another job as quickly as possible. What about you? Anything lined up?” Ivan asked.

Alfred' s heart pounded in his chest at the speed of his answer "…As long as ‘us’ is in the equation...that's all I care about…" he watched his lover, eyes soft.

“I feel the same” he brushed their noses together, feeling even more affectionate than usual.

Alfred giggled, hands on his chest as their noses rubbed together "…My darling…do you want me to get up and make dinner?"

“You’ve had a busy day, let me make it. What would you like?” Ivan asked, smiling warmly as Alfred returned his playful actions.

"Hmm…what about…pancakes and bacon?" he moved closer, biting his nose gently.

He laughed at the odd ticklish sensation “Sure, that sounds good.”

Alfred smiled "Can I sit on the counter in your shirt while you cook?" he purred.

Ivan hummed “That sounds even better but careful not to tempt me too much, we have roommates, remember” he grinned in return.

Alfred smirked and sat up. He bent over in front of Ivan slowly before pulling on his boxers and his button up "How do I look?"

“Perfect as always and just as teasing” shook his head playfully “and it makes me wonder how much actual cooking will get done.” He stood and pulled Alfred into a kiss and gave his butt a surprise squeeze before pulling away and heading to the kitchen.

Alfred smirked and followed, sitting on the counter, his legs hanging over "…Well Mr. Braginsky…?" he licked his lips.

“Yes, Mr. Braginsky?” Ivan asked cleverly as he took out what he needed for their breakfast dinner.

Alfred blushed and giggled "You got me there babe…" he kicked his legs out, relaxing.  
Gilbert came out with a wide smirked "Hey lover b—…OI AL IS THAT A RING!?"  
Alfred blushed and held his hand out "It’s a promise ring…"

Ivan nodded at the boisterous German with a slightly bashful smile “I took your advice and got a promise ring until I can find the perfect wedding ring.”

Gilbert cheered "We should be partying then…fuck…it’s Thursday…we should go to some house parties! Come on Al! Let’s get dressed and go out with Ivan and them…" he winked.  
Alfred giggled "…I don't even know what to wear…"

The Russia chuckled “Whatever you want to love” he didn’t mention anything about the early court date the coming morning because he wanted to let Alfred relax and as long as things didn’t get out of hand at whatever party Gilbert was referring to, then Ivan didn’t see the harm in it.

Gilbert smirked "…Oh man…come on Al…" He waved Alfred down and pulled him to his room, helping him pick out an outfit. He came out in black skinny jeans, a low V cut blue shirt, with converse, and a half beanie. Gilbert pulled him back to the kitchen, hiding him behind the wall and introducing him like a big show. "Ivan, I present to you…Alfred Braginsky…" Alfred walked out, blushing.

 

Ivan grinned, surprised at the choices but they worked well on him “I may have to keep you home” he teased “you look too good.” He closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly, wary of Gilbert’s presence despite all he’s heard and, unfortunately, _seen_ in the short time Alfred and he had been together.

Gilbert winked and went to change.  
Alfred pulled him close, kissing Ivan more "Hmm…are you excited for some dirty, sweaty dancing?"

“Only with you” Ivan whispered against his lips, pressing their bodies together and giving him a playful little grind.

The blond groaned, rubbing back against him "You better…hate to beat up someone who is touching you" he winked, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“You are the only one for me and I’d much rather be showing you off and making everyone jealous” Ivan said with a chuckle.

"…Make them jealous babe…" Alfred giggled, kissing his lips.  
Gilbert came around the corner "Ya'll hurry and eat…we will be drinking and having fun!"

“Alright, alright” Ivan said with a shake of his head and released Alfred. He grabbed the tools he needed and got to work on dinner, mixing the pancake batter while the bacon cooked in the hot pan.

Alfred leaned against the counter "Mmm smells great…" he grabbed Ivan's butt.

Ivan jumped slightly and regarded Alfred with a challenging smirk before he swiped his finger through the batter and flicked it at Alfred, hitting his cheek and the edge of his glasses.

He gasped "…VANYA!" he grabbed the hose from the sink and sprayed it at Ivan.

He dropped the bowl on the counter, almost spilling the contents in his haste to block the water from his eyes. “You win! You win!” Ivan laughed, moving closer and yanking the sprayer out of his lover’s hand at the last moment and turning it on him.

Alfred screamed, laughing as his nice clothes were covered "Okay okay!!" He moved closer wrapping his arms around his lover. "Secret attack!" he pulled him into a kiss.

Ivan shut the water off, smirking into the kiss and deepening it with a hum as the chill of the cool apartment started to set in. He pulled away with a tug of Alfred’s bottom lip “Now we have to change.”

Alfred shivered "Oh no” he giggled "we do…"  
Gilbert came around the corner, dressed in another pair of his black skinny jeans and wearing a white shirt with an inked wing spread across it. He stopped at the door frame, leaning against it and staring at the two "…Two wet gays and a messy kitchen…the hell happened?"

“Alfred started it” Ivan said with a little grin that gave away his own actions as well as he pulled him closer, squeezing the soaked denim.

Alfred gasped, smirking." Damn babe... keep that up and I won't be able to leave..." he purred.  
Gilbert chuckled." Change... let's go..."

Ivan smile “We haven’t even eaten yet” he pulled away to finish mixing the batter and chuckled when he saw the waterlogged bowl “we’ll get something on the way back” he said tossing the bacon on a plate and grabbing a piece before heading to the bedroom to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed editing it again, just a couple more chapters to go!
> 
> ~Poison


	15. Chapter 15

Alfred followed, heading to the bedroom only to get tugged to Gilbert's room again and silently given another set of clothes before being shooed out with a smirk and a wink. He tilted his head but accepted the handful quietly before rejoining Ivan in their room without missing a beat. "What should I wear?" he asked with a little hum even as he glanced over the clothes from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Whatever you want” Ivan called once he’d finished the strip of hot bacon as he looked through his shirts to find one fitting for the type of party Gilbert seemed to have in mind.

The wheat blond pulled off the soaked clothing before slipping on the button up blue shirt with black jeans, surprised that he and Gilbert were such similar sizes "How does this look?" he put a black scarf on.

Ivan smiled “Even better than the last outfit” he purred, unhindered now that they were alone “I can’t wait to get you dancing.”

The American blushed "I love when you get all worked up…" he purred.

“I’m not sure what’s gotten into me but I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you” Ivan said, slipping his arms around Alfred and kissing him deeply.

Alfred pulled him closer, kissing him just as deep as his hands gripped his hair.

“I want to take you somewhere nice for dinner tomorrow” he whispered against his lips when they parted, knowing that it would be late when the party was over.

"Hmm…you spoil me…" he rubbed his head gently, ruffling the light hair.

“You deserve every bit but I’m also immensely happy that you accepted the ring” Ivan took one of Alfred’s hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the finger with the ring on it.

"Like I could say no" Alfred giggled softly but it was slightly hollow "…if you didn’t come save me that day…I feel like…I would be dead right now…"

Ivan frowned at the dark turn and while he appreciated the praise he certainly couldn’t say he wasn’t to blame for anything “If not for me your parents wouldn’t have found out that you’re not straight.”

"I would have killed myself…I was already thinking about it…when we started talking…" he breathed.

He inhaled sharply in surprise “I hope you don’t still have those thoughts” he held Alfred tightly “I never want you to feel like that.”

Alfred smiled, kissing his neck gently "…No my love, not since the day you drew me…" he whispered.

“If you ever have any thoughts like that, please tell me” Ivan lifted Alfred’s head to meet his eyes “I don’t want you to be alone with those thoughts.”

Alfred’s smile warmed, locking eyes with him "Never have them anymore…the week before I met you…I had cut myself really bad…" he showed him the scar on his arm." I was in a bathtub…wanting to bleed out…but 5 minutes in I freaked and ran to the hospital… At first…I hated that I couldn’t go through with it but then…I modeled for you and my life started changing…"

“That explains the mark…I’m sorry I never asked, I didn’t realise…” Ivan brushed his thumb gently over the light scar, happy that it had healed well but sad that Alfred had felt the need to do it in the first place.

The blond cuddled him "Let's forget…okay? At least move it to the back of our minds" he relaxed against Ivan’s chest. "I will never feel that awful again…how could I with you?"

“I’ll make sure of it” he lifted Alfred in a tight hug “I’ll spend the rest of my life making you happy” Ivan kissed the center of his chest.

Alfred hugged him close, hopping up and wrapping his legs around him "…Mmm I love you" Gilbert looked into the room "Oi…you guys just can’t keep your hands off each other can you?" Alfred cleaned off some tears and chuckled as he looked at Gilbert "Sorry…we’re ready."

Ivan set Alfred down but grabbed his hand “Sorry for the delay, but can you blame me” he chuckled “we can leave now” he said to Gilbert.

Alfred nodded and walked with him.  
Gilbert lead them out and down to the other apartments. Alfred heard the music before they saw the party. The party was big. The Prussian slapped Ivan's back "Well, go dance."

The ashen blond gave his love’s hand a squeeze and led him in the direction of the music, finding it at the heart of the crowded party.

Alfred walked next to him, hoping after the mess he told Ivan…that they could dance and have fun…seemed like Ivan was lost in thought "Want to dance?"

Ivan snapped out of his thought and nodded, pulling Alfred out onto the makeshift dance floor; he hadn’t expected such a _crowded_ party but he hoped they could still enjoy themselves.

Alfred looked down and sighed "…Ah…why don't we get a drink…?"  
Gilbert, ever observant, came over "Al…do a shot with me…" he held out the blue shot. Alfred smiled and took it, downing it. He held out another to Ivan "Here…you need this…relax and enjoy your babe."

He looked at the drink warily; he and Gilbert had gotten closer since he had helped Alfred but that didn’t erase months of issues living together. Still, Alfred seemed fine with it so he downed the mystery drink as he wondered why Alfred seemed to have lost interest in dancing.

Alfred stood by the Russian, watching people and shifting a bit to the music.  
Gilbert sighed "Man…what's up?" he asked Ivan as Alfred watched the other couples.

“Nothing” Ivan answered dismissively, not wanting to sour the mood more than he apparently already had “it’s just been a while since I’ve seen so many people in such a tight area.” He handed the shot glasses back to Gilbert and grabbed Alfred’s hand again with a little smile; Alfred was the social butterfly all Ivan had to do was be the flower that supported him. “Come, Alik, let’s dance” and pulled him into the crowd, hands on the denim-clad hips as he got a feel for the music.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck, dancing against his lover and falling into rhythm. His eyes locking with violet as the beat turned sexual.

Ivan met Alfred’s eyes with a little smirk as they pressed closer, simply moving to the rhythm that pulsed through the room.

The wheat blond smiled a bit when Ivan started acting more normal. He rubbed back against him, enjoying the beat. Everyone screaming and drinking, glow sticks and drugs being passed around.

The multi-coloured sticks caught Ivan’s eye and he chuckled with a shake of his head as the song suddenly changed and the place suddenly turned into a rave.

Alfred reached over and grabbed them some glowing items. He pulled on his glowing necklace as he put one around Ivan's neck. He pulled on some bracelets that glowed as he danced.  
Gilbert came over with two girls, laughing and out of it so soon "Oi! Join in!!" he held out two little pills with smilie faces on them.

He laughed at Alfred gathering the glowing items and brushed their lips together before Gilbert interrupted. Ivan shook his head, the last thing he wanted was to risk anything happening to Alfred and they both needed to be completely together for the court case the next day.

Gilbert shook his head "Ya'll are going to miss some good sex tonight…" Alfred had grabbed a beer from people walking by and sipped it before giving Ivan some. Once done he dropped the can and was back to dancing.

The Russian sent him away “I get plenty” he said, giving Alfred a little squeeze when he returned and they continued dancing to the fast paced songs.

Alfred watched Ivan "Babe…we can leave if you want…" he kissed his lips, turning around so he was grinding his butt against his crotch.

Ivan tilted his head a bit and wondered what had given Alfred and Gilbert the impression that he wasn’t enjoying himself. He kissed and nipped Alfred’s neck “It’s up to you” he answered as he brought Alfred’s hips against him firmly “we came so you could relax and we could show you off” he whispered into his ear.

Alfred shivered "I just want you to have a good time…" he purred, dancing back against him as his hand reached back and gripped his hair.

“How could I not with you” Ivan shifted his head, making Alfred tug his hair slightly as he groaned softly into his ear, inaudible over the music except to Alfred.

He shivered, pulling his hair more. His breath uneven "My darling…ah…" he rolled back more.

Ivan moved a large hand to Alfred’s thigh, grabbing it firmly as they moved to the beat and the air became thick with their building desire.

Alfred gasped and rolled his hips more, biting his lip. His hands pulled his hair "Ah…Ivan…"

“Are you horny love?” Ivan purred the question as he suddenly thrust against Alfred’s hips as they returned to their place against him.

"Very…husband…" he purred back, turning his head to kiss Ivan deeply as he rolled back and moaned into his mouth. The beat loud.

His desire peaked as Alfred spoke and he whispered a passionate “Alik” into his lips and clutched him tighter, a fisted hand in the wheat blond locks.

Alfred shivered, gripped the silver hair more "Babe…" he bit his lips, pulling gently. "Vanya…" He turned his head more and pushed his tongue into Ivan's mouth.

Ivan sucked on the dexterous pink muscle, dragging his teeth and tongue ring along it playfully as he became engrossed in his lover and the only thing left of the party was the beat of the music pulsing through him.

Alfred turned around, rubbing their hard needs together. His hands pulling his hair roughly.

The Russian felt Alfred’s cock press against him and his own responded quickly, his body conditioned to respond to his lover. He smirked, breathing in deep, soft pants against Alfred’s lips “You have far too much control over me” he teased.

Alfred smirked, lips brushing his "Hmm…isn't this a pickle you have yourself in?"

He shook his head “No, I’m not hard to please” he bit Alfred’s lower lip gently “all I need is you.”

Alfred smirked, pulling him closer "Just have to slide on in…" he gripped Ivan's dick through the thick material.

Ivan thrust slightly against the firm hand “We should get a room” he purred with a smirk, slipping his leg in between Alfred’s and grabbing his ass to get him to grind harder against him.

The American gasped, gripping his hair more. "Babe…" he bit his lip "why don't we go to one of their rooms here…make it exciting…"

He chuckled “As long as it locks” he agreed, pulling away but keeping a firm grip on Alfred’s hand as they searched for an empty room.

 

Alfred pulled him farther into the busy house, smirking when he found a closet ‘So much more exciting than a lockable room.’ "Come on…" he pulled him in and closed the door, hands going to Ivan's belt and jeans as their lips locked.

Ivan pulled Alfred to the corner, shielding him with his body somewhat just in case the door was opened. He kissed him deeply as he fought to get the skinny jeans down. He pulled away and nipped Alfred’s neck playfully “You need to invest in some looser jeans” he teased as he pulled away to unlatch his belt and tug his own pants down while Alfred rolled his down.

Alfred grabbed Ivan's dick "Hmm…why is that?" He stroked it a few times before getting on his knees between Ivan’s legs, taking his dick into his mouth and down his throat.

He groaned softly and grabbed Alfred’s head encouragingly. He chuckled “Because they take longer to get off and that means I have less time to play with you” Ivan purred as he sat up further and took Alfred’s cock in his hand, rubbing the soft head with calloused fingers.

Alfred gasped, thrusting into his hand. He shifted, pulling his head back. "I got you all lubed up…how about you slide into me babe…" he turned, sticking his ass out.

Ivan shook his head and fished in his pocket “Grabbed one while they were going around” he explained as he waved the little packet; it wasn’t much but it would last longer than spit. He tore open the little strip and poured it on himself, spreading it and using what was left on his fingers to give Alfred a quick little prep before he kneeled behind him and thrust in.

"Fuck…dirty…boy…ah damn..." Alfred let out a loud scream, pushing his ass back he rolled his hips, moving for Ivan for now.

He chuckled “Says the one that pulled me into a closet” he purred, leaning forward and starting to thrust, hand planted by Alfred’s shoulder for balance on the cluttered floor.

Alfred couldn't speak, the position made him so deep. He screamed and moaned, shaking.

It was too dark to see more than an outline of his lover but the sounds and tightness so familiar to him made Ivan thrust harder, wanting to be buried even deeper. He leaned down, his clothed chest brushing Alfred’s back as he found and latched onto the muscled neck, biting firmly.

Alfred gripped his hair, pulling "…Baby…ah…more…rougher…" he gripped onto his husband.

“I might…have…to…carry you home” Ivan teased, breaths coming out in soft grunts as he threw more force into each movement.

Alfred smirked, arching "You going to make my legs useless my love?"

Ivan ground down hard “For the night at least” he answered with a smirk against Alfred’s neck, biting it firmly as he resumed the brutal pace Alfred loved so much.

His body was jerked up at every thrust, his body shaking "Oh my darling…I’m getting close…I want you to fill me up…deep inside me."

“I plan on it” Ivan purred into his ear and moved his hand from the floor to Alfred’s other hip and threw his weight into the thrusts.

Alfred kept his loud moans, hugging himself close as he felt the thick cock in him. He couldn't stop shivering or moaning and he wanted to touch himself but he knew that Ivan could push him over the edge easily and the reward was so much better.

“You feel…so…good around me” Ivan praised breathlessly as Alfred’s noises echoed in the small space; making his desire climb even higher.

Alfred was almost drooling as he was pounded. He tightened around Ivan, screaming in his pure pleasured state. He arched and released on his stomach and across the wall.

Ivan grunted and thrust once more, pressing deep within Alfred before filling the passage and joining their lips in a passionate kiss despite the awkward angle.

"I love you…so much…" he whispered and kissed him deeply, gripping on to his lover. He panted and broke the kiss, relaxing in the embrace.

“I love you too” Ivan answered in a breathy whisper against his lips “and I always will.”

He rubbed his strong jaw "I can’t wait to give you more than I can now…whatever you want…everything you want."  
Suddenly the door flew open with a very high Gilbert and and a gathering of people bustling around him curious as to the source of all the noise, everyone screamed and cheered at the two half naked in the closet. "OI IVAN YOU DOG" the Prussian laughed.

Ivan’s eyes widened and he blushed dark, his response to Alfred forgotten with the bright light and the cheers of the crowd. He quickly yanked Alfred’s pants up and then his own before pulling his love out of the closet, face still scarlet.

Alfred blushed and hid in Ivan's chest as everyone cheered.  
"Didn't know you had it in you Braginsky!" one screamed.  
Gilbert stood on the island being used as a bar "OI I WANT ALL OF YOU TO CHEER FOR MY BROS… THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Everyone gasped and cheered at the couple, yelling congrats and patting them on the back.

Each one made Ivan’s blush darker but there was a tiny piece of him that enjoyed the cheers because, for once, there was no one against them; the crowd was cheering _for them_ and it made Ivan smile as the cheers grew despite being so flustered. Once they were out of the building and tucked away to a quieter part of the yard that had not heard the news, Ivan pulled Alfred close and kissed him gently “I love you.”

Alfred was a blushing mess when he kissed Ivan back. "We were attacked " he giggled, wrapping his arms around his husband "Gosh…hehe."

Ivan chuckled “It seems like half the campus just gave our marriage their blessing” he held Alfred’s back and rubbed his cheek gently with his thumb.

"Isn't that something my love?" he smiled, both have been social outcasts and now, here, the whole school was cheering for them "hmm…can't wait to be Alfred Braginsky…"

“You already are” Ivan brushed their noses together “but I can’t wait for it to be official” he finished with a warm smile.

Alfred smiled, warmly "You know what…let's go home…put out pjs on and snuggle on the couch…order pizza and pig out…how about that? Just me and you…"

“That sounds wonderful” Ivan nodded “and we can save the dinner date for tomorrow” he brushed their lips together and took Alfred’s hand “start thinking about where you want to go” he said with a smile and started walking back to their place.

"Hmm…something spicy…" he rubbed his flat belly.

“Do you know of a good place? If not we can look around and see what we find” Ivan kissed the back of the hand he was holding.

Alfred thought "…Hmm…Mexican place by campus…" he leaned against Ivan "we just have to get through court tomorrow."

Ivan nodded “We will and as soon as we’re done we’re going out so I can spoil you” he released Alfred’s hand only to wrap his arm around Alfred’s waist as they walked along the quiet path.

"…Just hope tomorrow goes well…" he leaned into his arms "being there…by him…just…"

As Alfred trailed off, Ivan picked him up and cradled him in his arms “I will protect you, no matter what” he reassured, kissing his love and future husband as they arrived at their little home.

Alfred hugged Ivan, smiling as he was carried. "Hmm…let's change and I'll call for pizza okay?" He leaned up, kissing his lips. The nice, quiet, apartment to themselves.

Ivan deepened the kiss and hummed his agreement “My treat, ok” he said as he pulled Alfred to the bedroom so that they could change into comfortable clothes.

Alfred pulled on sweats and Ivan's shirt "…I'll call okay?" He grabbed the phone and called, using Ivan's card. "Babe!" he called out after he hung up "I got us drinks, pizza and chicken!"

The ashen blond popped out wearing beige sweat pants and smiled “Sounds good, what movie do you want to watch?” he asked and he settled on the couch, tugging Alfred against him.

Alfred snuggled into the chest and enjoyed the shower-aided warmth "Hmm…you smell yummy my love…" he kissed the pale neck. "Hmm…how about…something scary?" he bit his neck.

“Not as good as you smell” Ivan answered as Alfred nibbled his neck, making him groan softly “horror sounds good.”

Alfred stopped kissing his neck,turning on a Netflix horror movie before he went back to sucking and biting his neck, still excited from the party.

Little sounds came unbidden from Ivan with each firm action against his sensitive neck. With all of the sex they had been having he thought it had gotten more normal but it seemed just as sensitive as the first time Alfred toyed with it. “You’re going to wear me out before the food even gets here” he said with a breathy little smile.

"In what way?" he purred, biting his neck and kissing his neck.

“You know how my neck is, how _you_ get to me” Ivan confessed freely. Though Alfred usually did a little bite or kiss here and there, it had been a while since he had favoured the skin like this and the effect compounded.

Alfred pulled his hair a bit, biting and marking his neck. "Hmm…little old me?" he left a lot of hickies scattered low on the pale column, keeping his mind on the importance of tomorrow but also knowing that Ivan never went anywhere without that far too convenient scarf.

Ivan clung to him and started to retaliate, nipping and tugging on his ear and along his jaw, body fighting for a break in the pleasure but wanting more just as much.

 

Alfred shivered and stopped when the door bell rang. He smirked at the perfect excuse for the interruption "…Mmm…" he stood, emphasizing the sway to his hips all the way to the door. He opened it and smirked as the pizza guy stared at the beauty. "H—hello…uh Mr. Braginsky?" Alfred smirked "Mhmm…" he took the pizza, signing for it.  
The boy looked up and down with minimal attempts at subtly as he admired Alfred.  
Alfred groaned when he couldn't sign on the pizza so he turned and bent over the small table by the door, signing it.

His eyes narrowed a bit as he caught the tone and Alfred’s flirty actions. He knew he was being baited but he didn’t want to resist. Ivan stood and gave Alfred’s ass a little squeeze “Ah, the food’s here” he commented on the obvious “we can eat and get back to the movie we weren’t watching” the Russian purred with a little smirk, laying the flirting on thick.

The man looked between them "If you call that watching a movie big boy…" Alfred smirked, gripping his front. "Hm…oh silly me your tip. Sorry…" he held out the paper for the pizza guy. Alfred reached into Ivan's pocket, groping him on purpose as he pulled out two bucks "Here…"

Ivan shifted into the touch but sent Alfred a half-hearted glare for retrieving the tip he had intended to give, though it was the last thing on his mind after seeing how the man was looking at Alfred.

The man's eyes only got worse with lust as Alfred held out the tip "Have a good night…" he smiled and turned, heading to the couch. He set the pizza down on the coffee table.  
The man's eyes clouded as he watched Alfred.

The Russian glared openly at the the man who had yet to leave and dared to watch Alfred with such blatant desire. “Leave” Ivan growled as he shut the door firmly and locked it before returning to Alfred and the couch in a huff.

Alfred looked at his lover "My love?" He got on his lover, eating his pizza. "…" he put his pizza down, cleaning off his hand before rubbing Ivan's face "Psh…pizza man got nothing on you."

Ivan exhaled roughly “I’m just jealous. I want to hide you away, keep you protected from everything and everyone” he tried to explain “it’s obvious what he was thinking and I don’t want anyone to see you or treat you as an object.”

Alfred watched him. He kissed his lips "Baby…" he hugged him, snuggling him as he pet his head "I know what he was thinking…you are the first man who hasn't stared at me…like a free fuck…remember?" He smirked, eyes soft "…That's why we talked…I was naked before you and you didn't stare at me like a toy…"

“I know you know, that’s part of why I want to protect you” Ivan answered as he held Alfred close “you are an amazing person and you don’t deserve those disgusting looks, especially with everything you’ve already been through” he gave Alfred’s shoulder a kiss.

Alfred snuggled closer to him, rubbing his head gently "…I know my love…makes me sick too… Hopefully…tomorrow…it will all be over…"

Ivan nodded but glanced up with a small smile “You are too sexy, you attract all the wrong people.”

Alfred nodded, rubbing his chest "I’m sorry he ruined your night…should we just got to bed…?"

“He didn’t” Ivan reassured “I just need to keep you tied to the bed” he teased playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Alfred smiled, kissing his lips "…Sounds kinky…maybe after court tomorrow…" he winked.

“I like the thought of that…end the day with dinner and a tie” he chuckled and returned the soft kiss with a gentle nip.

The wheat blond looked at him "…Mmm whatever you want…" he licked his lips.

Ivan chuckled again “It’s whatever _you_ want, I just want to spoil you” he shifted so that he could properly return the lick with a firm kiss “whatever you want, I will try my best to make it happen” he finished as he nuzzled his husband.

"…Kill my father?" he chuckled, playing.

He tilted his head and answered with a soft little smile “I could certainly try.”

Alfred shook his head, eyes a bit scared "Please…no… Don’t do anything that would take you away…"

Violent eyes closed tight with a silent laugh that bubbled forth with a grin “I was teasing love” he responded ‘partially at least.’ “The court will handle everything with all of the evidence stacked against him and your mother.” Ivan gave him another little kiss and rubbed his cheek gently “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Alfred hugged him tightly, kissing his neck softly "…I’m not teasing…I can't…live without you… If you left…I don't know what would happen."

Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and held him tightly “I’m sorry” he repeated “I won’t do anything risky” he promised.

He nodded, hugging him tight "I’m scared…he will hurt you tomorrow…"

“If he does then I can fight out of self defense and we both know I will win” he spoke calmly, referring to the two other times he’d had to fight the man.

"…I hope tomorrow goes well…" Alfred nodded, kissing his cheek. He was a bit shaky about tomorrow.

“It will but if anything goes wrong, I will protect you.”

Alfred looked at him "…I…don’t want to put more stress on you…"

“Everything will be alright and I can spoil you for the rest of our lives once the case is done” Ivan smiled and gave Alfred another quick, tight hug before scattering kisses across his face.

Alfred relaxed "…Lets eat okay? I want to get in bed after…" he nuzzled their noses together.

"Alright love" Ivan pulled away to get a slice of pizza when he noticed that there were no glasses for the soda. He headed to the kitchen to grab them and returned to Alfred’s side happily as the movie progressed and they ate in peace.

The American finished his food and snuggled into Ivan's side. He relaxed, he soon fell asleep. His breaths hitting his neck.

Ivan had a couple more slices and settled at the end of the couch with Alfred against him as the movie finished.  
Once it was over, Ivan nudged Alfred and shifted away from the drowsy blond only to carefully lift him and bring him to bed. The Russian stripped them of their clothes and slid in bed beside Alfred and fell asleep shortly afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we're nearing the end, what has been built up practically from chapter one and I've very much excited for the conclusion and I hope you all are too!
> 
> ~Poison


	16. Chapter 16

Alfred’s alarm went off. He shifted, yawning "…Hmm" he sat up slowly and stretched. He shifted, sitting up. He wished this day was already over. He got up and walked to the shower, hands shaking as he washed his hair. He was so nervous.

The ashen blond awoke minutes later to find a cooling spot next to him until he heard the shower across the narrow hallway that ran through the campus apartment. He sighed softly and figure that it was too late to join Alfred and set about getting ready for the rough day ahead.

Alfred came back in, drying off "Hey baby…good morning…" he walked over, kissing his lips. "…We just have to get thought this okay?" he shifted, pulling on his pants and button up with a tie. "…Just…have to get through it" he whispered, trying to convince himself.

Ivan returned the kiss but he noticed the nervousness trembling in his lips immediately “We will get through this and then we can live in peace.” He walked closer and closed the distance again by tugging his tie “Things will work out.”

Dampening blue eyes looked up at him, blinking "…I’m so scared Ivan…" he wrapped his arms around him. His father's damage had fucked him up in the head…and seeing him…scared him more than being kidnapped or anything a stranger could do.

He wrapped his arms around his husband and held him tightly, trying to offer what comfort he could “I will protect you. No matter what happens, you will always have me.”

Alfred nodded, kissing Ivan's lips. He reached up and fixed his tie "…Mmm" he cleared his throat "shall we head on our way then?"

Violet eyes relaxed a bit as some of the tension seemed to ease out of Alfred’s shoulders “I just need a moment to finish getting ready” he said as he strolled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and returned to Alfred’s side just a few minutes later. Ivan took his lover’s hand and they heading out together, piling in the truck after bidding Freedom farewell with excited pats and they were on their way to the courthouse.

Alfred had a death grip on his husband’s hand when they got to court. Alfred sat down at his table with his lawyer, Ivan right behind him. Alfred gulped as the judge came in.  
His father was taken in. He smirked as soon as he saw Alfred "…Hey Al…I got you a gift…you’ll get it later, once I’m free" he winked.  
Alfred gripped the table, hands shaking. Alfred’s lawyer patted his back, sighing. His father's lawyer glared at Alfred. The judge sighed "Order!"  
Alfred gulped, watching the judge. Alfred’s lawyer got up as Alfred’s father took the stand. "…Now…" the lawyer exhaled "where were you March sixth…?"  
His father smiled calmly, locking eyes with Alfred "Visiting my loving son…"  
The lawyer continued "What were you visiting him for?"  
The father smirked "…I missed him at home…he had not visited since school started and we were long over due."  
Alfred wanted to throw up for real, he knew that he was talking about his dick in Alfred. He held his stomach, shaking more as the memories over years started flooding back.

Ivan tensed, fighting every fiber of his being demanding he stand and kill the man speaking. He knew that he couldn’t do anything unless he was called up and he didn’t have much to offer other than being a minor witness to an instance of Alfred’s abuse but there were already photos and video piled up. His hands remained tightly fisted as the man sent disgusting looks and comments Alfred’s way even as the judge demanded his silence.

Alfred’s lawyer nodded "…I see… Did you hurt Alfred?"  
His father chuckled "Never…that is my baby boy…" he smirked.  
The lawyer sighed "…Judge…I would like to call Alfred’s boyfriend to stand…if that is well with the court?"  
She nodded "Mr. Braginsky…come on up…"  
The police took Alfred’s father back to his seat.

The bulky Russian took to the stand after running through the customs of honesty; it wasn’t like he had anything to hide in the first place. He awaited the questions with a calm composure that hid the rage broiling inside.

"…Mr. Braginsky… How did you find Mr. Jones that night…?" he knew it was hard to talk about it but the court needed to hear it.

His hands curled into tight fists, blunt nails leaving impressions in the fleshy palms as he spoke “The night this man raped my fiancé I found him bleeding with what was later found to be a fractured skull in the alleyway between the art and humanities buildings, struggling to move and pull up his ripped clothing.” Ivan spared no detail, no matter how painful it was for Alfred and himself. He wished he could spare Alfred from reliving everything but he knew they needed every little action to tack on additional sentences and time later and he never wanted the man out of prison.

The court gasped in shock.  
"What about the time you found find him in his apartment…" he gabbed a piece of paper out of a manila folder "you reported, and I quote, _I found Alfred on the floor unconscious and bleeding from a beating and when I went to leave Mr. Jones, the father, was there to hurt Alfred again but I got him away_ …is this statement true?"  
Alfred dug his nails into his hand, reliving all this was mentally killing him.  
His father stared at him, smirking.

“Yes, that was the night I met Alfred and when he had returned with his belt covered in blood I fought him off” Ivan explained.

"Objection!" Alfred’s father's lawyer called.  
The judge sighed "Over ruled."  
The man smiled and went back to Ivan "…Thank you Mr. Braginsky. That is all." He walked and sat down next to Alfred. Alfred watched Ivan like a deer in headlights. His father's lawyer called Alfred to the stand.  
Alfred dug his nails into his hand "…Alright Alfred…have you ever enjoyed sexual practices with your father?"  
"OBJECTION!" Alfred’s lawyer screamed.  
The judge nodded "…Next question Mr. Park."  
The lawyer accepted with a nod "Now Alfred…were you a bad kid?"  
Alfred looked at him at the seemingly out of place question "…I don't understand…?"  
The man chuckled "I mean…we’ve all been kids at some point and kids sometimes do stupid things, you must have done something to set your father off…" The lawyer was a scumbag like the father.  
Alfred shook his head "That bastard right there has hurt and abused me sin—"  
"That was not the question Alfred…yes or no?"  
Alfred glared "No."

Ivan’s eyes narrowed as he watched the lawyer pace. He knew what was happening, the man was trying to lead Alfred in circles, get him to contradict himself but there were no lies to get wrapped up in and he knew that Alfred would make it through as long as he kept as calm as possible.

Alfred was losing it. His hands started to shake more, even his eyes seemed to be tearing up. He was breaking.  
The lawyer smirked "Now…Alfred, is it true that you followed your father into that alley? Your father says that he tried to help you. That you begged for some sexual release…and…you sucked him off in the alley way…?"  
Alfred’s eyes widened and he snapped "WHAT?!" he voice almost broke then. "NO! WHAT THE FUCK!? I DIDN’T WANT HIS DICK OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM…I WAS WITH IVAN AT THE TIME AND OBVIOUSLY STILL" he almost screamed.  
The judge slammed her hammer down "ORDER!"  
Alfred shook, eyes dark. His father smiling the whole time.  
The lawyer knew what would break Alfred and get him to shift and just walk out in shame. "Now…I would like to play an audio from the night Mr. Jones was raped…shall I?" He pulled out a tape player pushing start. Loud moans and pants filled the court room, Ivan's name between all those moans. "…Mr. Jones said he was raped but…went home and had sex with his boyfriend that night? Ladies and gentlemen… that doesn’t sound like a victim recovering from something as traumatic as rape. Doesn't that…make you feel sorry for his father, that there’s a chance that he was trying to comfort Alfred in whatever way he could."

The ashen blond stood in defiance, knowing he shouldn’t but he _needed_ to defend Alfred “I request that I take the stand to explain the situation” he spoke firmly, meeting the judge’s eyes with the barest hint of desperation.

She met the insistent violet eyes and nodded "Come on up Mr. Braginsky…"  
Alfred looked at Ivan like he was his savior. He moved and let Ivan up, sitting in his chair.  
"Please…Mr. Braginsky…share with us…" the lawyer smirked.

“Yes Alfred and I did have sex after we returned from the hospital. The pain and rape kit proved that his father had indeed raped him but Alfred remembered only pieces of the event.” Ivan paused, still uncomfortable with what he needed to say next “Alfred wanted me to erase the feeling left over from his touch and as I was following the bruises in the photographs shown earlier and saw how far they went, I continued. I gently tried to removed his touch with my own” Ivan said with the slightest flush at saying such a thing in a crowd “and it progressed to what you heard on the recording which allowed Alfred to remember the night in vivid detail…” He trailed off, hoping he had worded it clear enough that nothing was misunderstood and they could continue with the rest of the trial.

The whole court room was silent.  
Alfred smiled at Ivan, body shaking as tears ran down his face from earlier.  
The judge sighed "…"  
The lawyer glared "…That is all for me" he walked back Alfred’s father.  
The judge looked at Ivan then the crowd "We will take an hour break for lunch while the jury looks over the case" she stood and slammed her hammer down before going to her room.  
Alfred stood cleaning off his eyes with his sleeves. Alfred’s father started to make his way to the blond.

As Ivan was stepping off of the elevated stand to join Alfred, he spotted the object of his hatred heading right for Alfred and he bolted to close the distance. Ivan blocked the man from Alfred while he was still a few safe feet away. He towered over the man despite his younger age and used it to his advantage “Nothing will keep me from getting to you if you _ever_ touch Alfred again” he hissed low, too low for even Alfred to hear.”

The man smirked "It won't take long before the little slut leaves you… He’ll fuck some other man…then say its rape so you won't leave him..." he laughed, walking out with his lawyer. Alfred walked to Ivan "…My love…?" he sniffed.

Ivan knew that Alfred would never do anything of the sort. For the first time in his life Ivan had a person he could, and did, trust with his whole being, someone he would willingly throw his life away for and he knew that this trust was not unfounded. He brushed the comment off and embraced Alfred tightly “I’m sorry I said all of that” he said immediately, knowing his words had been callous.

Alfred turned his head and comfortably rested against Ivan "…No, no you had to say it to keep the case going…" He wrapped his arms around Ivan, hiding in his neck "I can't take this anymore…" he whispered "this is…awful…and stressful…"

He lifted Alfred and carried him to the closest seat, not even bothering to leave the room as the rest of the crowd left “It will be over soon and then we never have to worry about it, or him, again. You will be safe and we will make it through this.”

Alfred nodded, rubbing his chest "…I’m sorry…about all of this" he kissed his lips softly, leaning against him.

“It’s not your fault” he kissed Alfred again “nothing is your fault” he emphasized with another kiss “and I don’t want you to get wrapped up in that kind of thinking.”

The blond rubbed his chest, looking down "He is just breaking me…my head…" he shifted. "I can't stop crying and being scared…I…hate…that they pulled you in…"

“Hold it together until he is sentenced” Ivan requested, knowing it was easier said than done “just try and once we are done we can go home and relax until you are ready to go out and have our date.” He offered a smile to the bleary-eyed man “I don’t mind being a part of this because I can be with you, I would do anything for you, remember that.”

Alfred smiled, kissing Ivan's lips "…I love you husband…" he smiled, warmly as people started coming back in "…seeing you keeps me strong" he breathed deeply, taking solace in the comforting smell of Ivan as he tried to relax.

"I feel the same, I know I can be strong because I know that I have you" Ivan smiled warmly and held him tightly despite the growing noise around them.

Alfred kissed his lips one last time before they finally had to pull away "Mmm…"  
The judge came back in "Please return to your seats."

 

Ivan set Alfred in his seat beside him and stood to return to the audience seating right behind him.

Alfred breathed and sat down, watching the jury.  
"Frank Jones, the charges against you are rape and abuse…and as the jury…we have looked over the case and decided…you are guilty."  
Frank's eyes widened "WHAT?!"  
The judge watched him sternly "You are sentenced to life in prison without parole."  
Frank turned and started towards Alfred.  
Alfred turned and moved back as his father came at him.  
Frank jumped at him and regretted it as Alfred slammed his fist, _hard_ in his face.  
The police grabbed the bleeding male and pulled him out of court.  
Alfred relaxed, looking to Ivan.

The ashen blond jumped up to stop Alfred, unsure of the effect of the hit but was relieved as the officers watching simply led the guilty man away. Ivan relaxed with a soft sigh and pulled Alfred into a tight hug over the half wall that separated them. “I told you it would work out” he said with relief but the end of his sentence was muted by the loud sound that erupted from the entrance of the large room and echoed slightly with only the sounds the Frank being restrained and the crowd screaming. Ivan glanced down and saw a strip of red, blood, welling up on the thin, fresh scratch across Alfred’s shoulder and that’s when the pain came; sharp, hot knives ran through his chest and shoulder that each little breath worsened and the blood seeping from the hole in his chest spread. He clutched the wound and the edge of the wall “Call 911” he whispered, trying to breathe as shallowly as possible as the pain continued to worsen.

Alfred’s eyes widened after looking up from his own cut arm. He screamed and grabbed Ivan, seeing the blood. He caught him as they slid to the ground hand over his lover's wounds, tears falling as he screamed for help. New cops ran over to help as a stretcher bed was pushed in. Alfred was shaking and lost as they pulled him away from Ivan and he fought as they took his own life line away to the hospital. The ride to the hospital was short for the Russian. They covered his chest and tried to stop the bleeding as they hooked him to IVs and rushed him to surgery. Alfred was alone and beyond scared, his suit covered in his lover's blood. He ran out of the court house, lawyer following.  
Alfred was in the waiting room, crying and trying to get to his lover but the hospital didn't let him back with Ivan being worked on. Alfred just sat on his knees by the big doors that lead to Ivan. The hospital wrapped Alfred’s shoulder as he waited. The doctors worked on Ivan and pushed him to a room, getting him blood and meds. Alfred was welcomed in then. He sat next to him, hand in his and cried.

The wound was thankfully clean and without fragments as the bullet had miraculously gone straight through his chest without hitting any ribs but it did manage to puncture one of Ivan’s lungs. They went in and sealed holes with a plastic tube to return the correct pressure to his chest and re-inflate his lung, the surgery going off without a hitch and soon enough, Ivan was wheeled into his own room still under heavy sedation but they allowed Alfred in.

Alfred his hand, shaking as he cried into the far too cold hand he was holding. His lawyer sighed and stared as Alfred's mother came in. "Alfred…"  
Alfred gripped Ivan's hand more as his head shot up "GET OUT. DON'T “ALFRED” ME. YOU DID THIS. YOU LET DAD HURT ME FOR YEARS. THEN I PULLED IVAN INTO MY HELL WORLD. AND NOW HE IS HURT. HE IS HURT BECAUSE OF ME. I can't have anything good can I?!" he settled back down, crying into Ivan's hand.

Ivan remained unconscious; the surgery had been hard on his body and it was still trying to work out the anesthetic but he was breathing slow and steady.

His mother left and his lawyer in and out to keep an eye on Alfred until Ivan’s nurse finally insisted he leave the couple to recuperate. Alfred stayed next to Ivan, hand tight in his with his cheek laying on the flat side. He had fallen asleep after hours of waiting for Ivan to wake, sleep over came him.

The exhausted man awoke to a nurse checking his IV and he reassured her that he was fine, never taking his eyes off of Alfred who slept hunched by his side, their hands clasped together. Ivan lifted himself with a wince and carefully moved Alfred onto the bed with him with more effort than he liked or would ever admit to but he wanted to sleep with his husband and he did just that, worn out with even that little activity.

Alfred shifted and blinked a few hours later, hearing a strong heart beat under his ear. He sat up slowly "Vanya I had the worst dre—" he looked down at his wrapped up lover, eyes following the flexible tube coming out of his chest, hand going to his cheek. "Vanya…" he sniffed, eyes hurting from crying so much. "Please…be okay…" he kissed his lips, jumping when they came in with food. He thanked the nurse and kissed Ivan over and over again gently "…Wake up…my love…I need to feed you…"

Violet eyes opened slowly and Ivan smiled “Alfred…” he spoke softly “my Alik, you are ok, yes?” were the first words out of his mouth and his primary concern, especially when he saw the bandaged shoulder and vaguely remembered what happened.

"Shush…I’m fine my darling…the question is…how do you feel my Vanya?" he whispered, petting his face.

“Better, now that I know you are alright” he took the hand of Alfred’s uninjured side with his own stronger side’s hand and gave it a kiss, already returning to doting on his husband.

Alfred’s were soft "Let me feed you okay…you won't be going anywhere for a while…"

Ivan chuckled, wincing as the movement irritated his newly repaired incisions “Our date will have to wait then but at least the case is done” he said with a soft, relaxed sigh. “I was shot, yes? What happened afterward?” He recalled the sound of a gun, the bloody graze on Alfred’s shoulder, and the piercing pain but after that things became fuzzy between the pain, chaos, and whatever they had given him to keep him stable.

Alfred gently held out a spoon full of food, waiting for Ivan to take a bite before speaking. "My father was beaten and taken to the back…I had to watch them take you…they didn't let me leave right away…so…I had a break down…kicked and punched a few people…"

He quickly swallowed with a blatant look of concern “Are you sure that you are alright?”

"I’m fine…just…scared…I almost lost you…" he looked down then got another spoon full for his lover. "…Just…uh…been a long week you know? Don't worry…you need rest…"

Ivan shook his head “I promised to spend forever with you, remember, no one can get rid of me that easily” he made light of the situation and swallowed the spoonful, he’d be happy to get to their apartment and have a proper meal with Alfred again though he did find it cute that Alfred wanted to feed him.

"Hmm…Mr. Superman here…" he chuckled, holding out another spoonful "…did you put me in bed with you?"

He nodded as he continued eating “If I’m going to sleep then you’re sleeping with me” he playfully demanded “and you need sleep even more than I do.”

Alfred rolled his eyes "Silly man…you worry about getting better" he gently fed him more "I don't need sleep!"

“I will be alright as long as you are and you do need sleep!” Ivan insisted “you have been through far too much.”

Alfred shook his head "Nothing…was as bad as seeing you laying there lifeless… Me covered in your blood…" Alfred was still wearing the suit that was covered in Ivan's blood, some dried to the skin on his neck "…Nothing…will ever be worse than that."

He smiled sadly “I’m just happy that the bullet didn’t hurt you more than it did but I guess I couldn’t stop completely” he chuckled weakly, trying to make a joke out of it despite knowing that it probably would have been more risky had the bullet lodged in a rib or splintered; especially with the wounds so close to his heart.

Alfred pushed Ivan's food away when he was done. He turned and hid in his neck. "…I’m sorry…this is my fault…" he whispered.

Ivan wrapped his arms around his love “Don’t think that way, none of this is your fault. The only one that is to blame is your father and he received a life sentence so we never have to worry about him again.”

"…This is my fault…you wouldn't be in pain…or hanging onto life…if it wasn’t for me…" he whispered, clinging to him.

“I wouldn’t enjoy my life without you, you _are_ my life” Ivan said firmly, unwilling to let Alfred accept the thoughts going through his head “and I’m not holding onto life” Ivan smiled “he just poked a couple of holes in me but the doctors fixed everything” he reassured with a nudge.

Alfred rolled his eyes looking at Ivan "For someone who almost died…you are making very light of the problem at hand…" he pouted, crossing his arms. "…Did you eat enough? Do you want me to get you more food?"

When Alfred crossed his arms Ivan spotted the thick wrap along his arm and his brows furrowed slightly in confusion, not able to connect it to the admittedly foggy memories before the ambulance ride “What happened? You said you had not been hurt…” he said as he reached forward and held his hand gently, wary of touching his arm for fear of bothering whatever injury was there.

Alfred looked down "…I just fell on the way here… That's all…it was my own dumb mistake… The bullet didn't do it…"

Ivan had his doubts; falls didn’t usually cause enough damage to need to be wrapped up like that but he just had to have faith in Alfred despite the way he looked away as he nodded and just as he was about to speak, a doctor came in to check on him.  
“How are you feeling Mr. Braginsky?” she asked as she verified that she had the correct patient.  
“I am well” Ivan answered before smiling slightly “but eager to get home.”  
Cynthia offered a smile “As long as you are still feeling well then you can leave this afternoon but you need to return in three days to get the tubes removed.”  
Ivan nodded and leaned back against the pillows more fully to relax as she turned her gaze to Alfred “And how are you Mr. Jones? Is your arm still sore?” she asked calmly.

Alfred shook his head "My arm is fine… Worry about Ivan okay? He needs a lot more worry than I do…" he took Ivan's hand, kissing each finger before kissing the back of it. "…Alright…I’ll find a way to get Ivan home this afternoon…and we will be back in three days…right?"

Cynthia regarded him with curiosity “The surgery went flawlessly and there have been no surprises in the” she paused to check the time on her watch and the record “eighteen hours he has been under watch” she reasoned “but you harming yourself caused a great amount of concern until you calmed down and I simply want to be sure that you are feeling alright physically and mentally.”  
Ivan tensed and he kept his eyes trained forward as to not betray the hurt he felt at her words and the fact that Alfred felt the need to lie to him.

Alfred held his wrist, eyes tearing up "It was a mistake…I’m fine just broke down…I thought…he died…just fuck off okay? I'm not on suicide watch…" She was not helping. He reached out and took Ivan's hand "I…I…messed up…I told you I wouldn't do it…and I did it…I'm ashamed…and…you didn't need the extra stress…"

She belatedly realised the situation and her eyes widened slightly, with how Alfred had been acting she thought it was part of his history as the lawyer explained “I apologize. I will keep an eye on the reports and we will do another chest x-ray to make sure his pneumothorax is resolving and we will aim for discharge later today” she said softly and excused herself from the room to continue her work and give the two privacy.  
Ivan tore his eyes away from the doctor with the click of the door and met the watery blue eyes sadly “I never want you to feel like you have to lie to me. If there is something wrong, anything at all, please just tell me. I know this was hard on you and I’m sorry” he said, touching the bandaged wound covered by the hospital gown “the only thing I want is for you to be happy and healthy, I didn’t mean to put you through more stress.” He gave Alfred’s hand a gentle squeeze and regarded him with sad understanding; he knew that if they had switched places, he would not have handled it well and he knew he wouldn’t last a day if Alfred was suddenly taken from him.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling him "I just saw nothing…when you weren't breathing or moving…I thought…I thought you were gone…" he whispered, kissing his shoulder and neck. "…I just…love you you and couldn't see a life without you…"

“I feel the same but please, please try. This has showed us both that anything can happen” Ivan tightened his arms around his love despite the increase in pressure it caused against his chest “and I don’t want anything to happen to you just because something happens to me. You are an amazing person and you deserve a long, happy life without anyone abusing you or hurting you at all.”

"There is no reason to live on without you…I would be so alone…" he whispered, kissing his cheek. "…I…can’t Vanya…" he sniffed, rubbing his cheeks "don't leave me…okay?" he whispered.

“You are a wonderful person, I know you could find someone else if you gave them a chance” he smiled up at Alfred “but I will try my best to stay by your side no matter what.”

Alfred shook his head "No…babe…you don't understand… There is nothing after you…after you…I go too…"

Ivan puffed his cheeks out playfully “No! You have to be happy because then you would be living for two” he joined their lips “because the only way I would die would be protecting you. Even if my heart stops you, my soul, will still be alright.”

Alfred shook his head "No Vanya…I would have no one…there is no one…please Vanya…please…don’t leave me on this earth alone…"

“I won’t leave you willingly but please, if something does happen then please try to be happy” Ivan held Alfred’s cheeks and wiped away a tear that had finally slipped out.

Alfred sniffed but realized that neither would give up their view "…I’ll try…let’s not talk about that now okay?"

“Alright” Ivan nodded, knowing he had pushed Alfred enough, especially with everything the wheat blond had been through.

Alfred rubbed his face, kissing his cheek "…How do you feel? When do you want me to get your truck here for us?"

“I feel alright” Ivan answered, joining their lips “we can leave whenever they release me, she said this afternoon, yes?” he asked as he glanced out of the window and saw that it seemed like it was only just getting light out. “What time is it?”

He looked at the clock, tired "Hm… six AM…" he yawned, kicking his shoes off as he tucked close to Ivan "hmm…you aren't in pain are you?"

Ivan shook his head “Nothing more than reasonable” he wrapped his arm around Alfred and held him close, ready to sleep as long as Alfred was curled against him like always.

"I’m sorry about everything that happened…" he whispered, rubbing his neck and jaw. "My love…when we get home…I’ll spoil you…" he smiled.

He smiled “No, I’m spoiling you” Ivan insisted “I scared you far too much and I want to make up for it” he shifted slightly and kissed Alfred’s forehead “and I made us miss out on our date” he chuckled “so I have plenty to make up for.”

Alfred pouted "But I'm the reason you got shot…" he closed his eyes under the kiss. His breaths nice and slow due to his lover's calm voice.

"No you are not" Ivan repeated, nipping Alfred’s nose "you are with reason that I am happy."

The blond blushed and pouted "Hmm…even hurt you are trying to make me smile" he let out a small smile.

"Of course, I love you far too much to let you stay unhappy when I can do something about it" Ivan said with a smile of his own.

Alfred blushed "Shush…" he kissed his lips "what do you want for dinner? Anything you want" he smiled.

“It sounds like I will be fine so let’s go to the restaurant you were talking about” Ivan offered, occupying his hands by rubbing Alfred’s back.

Alfred shook his head "Babe…you need to rest…I’ll cook dinner okay? We can go home and rest…I don't want you moving around too much…"

“Alright” Ivan relented “we can wait until I get the tubes out but then I’m taking you out right after” he smiled and gave Alfred an affectionate squeeze. “I love you” Ivan whispered as they settled into the small bed to rest and dosed off from the insanity of yesterday and finally, finally let their lives progress peacefully together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is our happily ever after~ I know the whole thing with court is drowning in inaccuracies but my forte is medicine not legal ^^' It was very interesting going over the last little bit now that I am a surgical nurse and handle patients with collapsed lung lobes and chest tubes now and then and I'm happy that I really didn't feel the need to edit too much of it. I did leave in the short healing time as our patients are usually in the hospital for at least a week but, hey, our lovebirds wanted to get home and back to school xD Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this little journey as much as I enjoy going over the memories associated with this story and I hope that the next one I plan on posting with be well-received!
> 
> ~Poison


End file.
